Chain Reaction
by lste
Summary: A college student promises to read "The Chronicles of Narnia" to her younger cousin when she returns home from a night out, but before can make it home she takes a tumble for the worst and ends up... someplace else. Someplace called Narnia.
1. Chapter 1: Losing It

Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. C.S. Lewis is probably burning me with his mind if he could read what I'm doing to his characters and his story. Or, he'd be thinking how awesome I am for loving his story so much and wanting to write about it. But, alas, I am not C.S. Lewis. Nor Aslan. I do not own any of his characters or the plot for his stories. I do not own his creatures (although, I am one hundred percent positive he did not come up with fauns, centaurs, fairies, and ect. seeing as they were before his book...). But I do own Unity :) that's good enough for me. Oh, I ALSO did not come up with the Anatomy definition. Because I'm not an anatomy expert. I don't really like anatomy all that much. Yeah, and those three sentences of lyrics are not mine either. It's from Ke$ha's song "Take It Off." Sweet, we've got all that covered.

A/N: I hope my character doesn't turn into a Mary Sue. I want her to be normal. A character people can relate to and get along with. However, not everyone will be able to click with her. Hopefully you guys will like her. So, just to point this out... Unity looks nothing like me. She's just some random girl I made up. I don't want to look like her either... so that slightly pulls me away from one huge Mary Sue thing, right? Hope so. Enjoy the read!

A/N October 22, 2010: This story is going to be revised. I am going to be changing chapters and adding content entirely as of now.

A/N (again) January 21, 2013: This story is once more going to be revamped. I have been re-reading it and now actually being 21 –instead of 18 as when I had been writing the story in the perspective of a 21 aged person- I now realize some flaws. Also, some inaccuracies I made while writing this story. I know I won't be able to fix them all, but I hope I can get as many as I can.

**Chapter One**

* * *

Lose your mind. Lose it now.

Lose your clothes in the crowd.

* * *

"The word 'anatomy' derives from the Greek _ana_ (up) and _tome_ (a cutting) — hence 'dissection' — and it can be defined as the science of the structure of a body learned by dissection. The word can thus be applied to any structure, and we can talk about the anatomy of a plant, an insect, or even a machine, but here the term will be restricted to the structure of the human being."

_Blah, blah, blah._

Rubbing at the sleep from my grassy eyes I tried to concentrate on my Anatomy homework. However, the fact that it was twelve A.M. and I had only received four hours of sleep from the night before was certainly taking a toll on my ability to focus. That's college.

"Since earliest times, man may have been curious about the inner structure and workings of his body. Certainly the ancient Egyptians, in performing mummification, which involved preliminary removal of the viscera…"

_What in the world is a viscera?_

The soft sound of feet pattering across the carpeted floor made me look up from my homework. I caught sight of my small cousin Asia creeping toward me with a book held tightly against her chest.

"Shouldn't you be asleep," I grumbled as I smashed my book shut ultimately giving up. There is no way in hell I will be able to finish this. I'll just guess if there's a quiz tomorrow. It is not like I was retaining any information I had been reading anyway.

"I can't," stated Asia as she slammed the large book onto my lap. Picking it up I analyzed the cover. There was the face of a majestic lion with lemon lime colored iris's starring back at me.

"Narnia?"

"Duh…" she rolled her eyes like I was stupid and I resisted the urge to roll my own. Children these days.

"If you can read it then why are you giving it to me?" Asia glared at my frustrated tone. Usually I was nice enough to read to her whenever she wished, but she was giving me attitude and interrupting my homework.

She crossed her arms over her chest and explained, "I can only read the word Narnia!"

"Fine, fine." Giving in I opened the book to the first page. It was a list of characters and descriptions about them. Skipping past all that I came across a map. What the hay? Where's the _story_ part? With a sigh I turned the page again and was happy to find the first chapter to "The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe."

Asia climbed up on the leather couch I was sitting on and rested her back on the arm of the chair and stretched her legs out. I tossed my Anatomy book to the floor and copied her movements so that I sat across from her.

I think I read one page… and then we both passed out.

Bright lights exploded beyond my closed eyelids, which is what caused me to wake up. My entire body ached from lying uncomfortably on a loveseat with my six-year old cousin. I felt her too shift probably because of the sudden sun that came from nowhere.

"Unity you need to go to school."

"Shut the devil up!" I shouted as I threw my arm over my face to block out the light. An annoyed sigh came after my exclamation. Opening my lids slowly I was faced with my angry aunt with her arms crossed tightly over her chest -this was the same pose Asia did when I told her to read Narnia herself.

"Now," was all my aunt said before she stomped away from me. Opps. I thought she was the devil. She's more like the she-devil. I guess that's close enough.

Carefully I got off the couch as to not wake Asia up. I sluggishly made my way to the bathroom and showered as fast as I could, which wasn't that fast since I basically fell asleep standing up because the hot water felt so nice on my tired muscles. Then I tossed on a pair of washed out dark blue jeans, a white tee-shirt, and threw on a pair of sneakers.

On my way out of the house I grabbed my keys and stuffed my damaged Anatomy book into my tattered backpack. The sky was extremely clear and sunny this morning, but I didn't bother to pay much attention as I jumped into my car and drove the ten minutes to my university. See, most normal college students stay in the dorms, but my aunt (un)fortunately lived very close so my parents made arrangements for me to live at their house for the next four years. I curse them every day I wake up for this.

Turns out I did have an Anatomy quiz on the history of Anatomy. And I guessed on every question. Although, I am pretty sure I got the question about Egypt and mummification right. That's one correct answer.

"Hey Unity!" A girl twice my size jogged up to me dressed in a magenta sports bra and black jogging shorts.

"Sup Carol," I acknowledged as I traveled to my car. Lucky me, I only had one class on Tuesdays and Thursdays. That's called lazy college planning. I made sure I gave myself time to sleep all afternoon.

"A bunch of people and me are going out tonight," she wiggled her golden eyebrows at me suggestively. "You up for it?"

I pretended to think about it, "Um… yeah. I definitely am."

"I thought you would be," she laughed bubbly.

"Text me where, when, and what I should wear."

"Will do," Carol picked up her jogging pace to pass me up. "I'll text you later girl."

"Bye!"

We both waved. Hopping into my car I drove home. As soon as I got inside the somewhat mansion like home my rich aunt provided for me, I crawled into my bed and took a nap.

"Unity…" the sound of Asia's high pitched voice made my stomach churn. Why does everyone hate me? I gave her a sound of acknowledgement, but didn't bother to do anything more. "Can you read me the rest of Narnia? My mom's making dinner."

Reaching into my jeans I took out my cell phone to check the time, although I discovered I had a text from Carol:

**_Hey girl. Get ready for a long night of booty humping. Going 2 the Entourage! Dress comfortably skanky. B my dorm around 10. Love you doll ;)_**

The time was six o'clock, which meant I had enough time to read to Asia for a bit. I patted the spot next to me on the bed. She smiled as she jumped onto the foamy mattress and got under the covers beside me. This time I sat against the headboard and she positioned herself against my chest so that I could read with the book in her lap. I rested my head atop her dark brown waves as I lifted the thick paperback so that I could see the words.

"Where did we leave off?" Flipping through the pages I decided that we left off with, "Everyone agreed to this and that is how the adventures began…"

An hour later Asia interrupted my reading with a scoff, "That Edmund really is a spoiled brat!"

"Why do you say that?" My eyebrows furrowed at her in confusion.

"He told the White Witch everything!"

"He is just a kid," I shrugged my shoulders at Asia's offense towards Edmund's actions. "Trust me Asia. When you are that young and stubborn you will do stupid things. Actually, you don't have to be very young to be stubborn and stupid things. Most people make very moronic decisions on a daily basis."

"I don't like him all that much," Asia decided as she pointed at Edmund's name on the page. That is when I caught sight of the time on my alarm. I needed to get ready.

"Asia we are going to have to postpone this for right now," I shut the book and put it on the nightstand beside my bed. She crawled off of me and headed out the door not bothering to say anything to me. No goodbye or thanks for reading. She just left. _Brat_.

I decided on wearing a pair of tight dark leggings that reached my ankles and a cotton tee with a graphic design of a gray tigers face on the front. When doing my makeup I made sure to do it light; as I would be dancing, which resulted in sweat; thus causing my makeup to smear.

I left my natural wavy hair alone as it looked cute in the graduated bob. It was trendy yet classy at the same time. I sprayed myself with a fruity scent then called it quits at getting ready. If I fixed myself up too much it would be pointless as I would be drunk and smell like human bio mixed with booze by the end of the night anyway.

Slipping on my black leather boots I took my cell phone, purse, and keys and headed towards the front door.

My aunt shook her head when she saw me reach for the door handle, "Where do you think you're going? So I can tell my sister where you are."

"Dancing," I answered somewhat bitchily. My aunt had a tendency to try and control every part of my life. What days I went out, who I went out with, what time I was supposed to be home, that I am apparently not allowed to drink or have fun since I recently turned twenty-one-years-old. It got so bad that whenever she asked me anything I would just snap.

When I did not receive any sort of feedback from my mother's sister, I smiled happily to myself and started unlocking the door.

"Can you read me the rest of Narnia when you get back home?"

Looking down I saw Asia with the book tucked under her arms. Her bright blue eyes looked hopeful as she blinked up at me.

"Sure," I smiled at her. Opening the door I ventured out into the night. Then I slid into my car and drove the ten minutes to campus and sprinted to Carol's dorm room.

As I approached Carol's dorm I could hear the pre-gaming dubstep pumping from behind the door. I laughed as I lifted my fist to knock as hard as I could. I doubt that they could hear me if I screamed.

"Hey!"

I smiled as Carol swung the door wide showing off a roomful of scantily clad girls. Carol held out a bottle of whiskey and shook it gently so the liquid splashed against the chilled glass. Oh, what a night of fun.

**_…!_**

"Stop the car Bret," screamed Carol as she threw her arm around my shoulder. We were on the car ride back from the club. It was extremely blurry and bumpy in that car. The sober driver groaned when he heard my friend. "Bret…"

"Why do I need to stop the car?" He snapped edgily.

Carol and I looked at each other then started laughing. I clenched my thighs tightly together as I held back the pressing of my bladder.

"This bitch needs to pee," Carol drunkenly slurred. The car immediately trotted to a stop at the side of the road. Probably because we were in his car and I don't think the idea of me pissing in his leather seats of his Jaguar c-x75 appealed to him.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and crawled over the numerous people that were piled in the tiny car, which was far more than the amount of seats that were provided. One person slapped my butt and I yelped in surprise. As I finally got out the door I realized Bret was outside looking at me concerned.

"Are you okay?" his voice sounded so far away. "Here are some napkins…"

"You are so sweet Bret," I nodded my head dazedly and grabbed the Burger King napkins from his hand. There was a forest on the right of the car where he had pulled to the side of the road. Before I even realized it my feet were carrying me sloppily in that direction.

"Where are you going?"

"Pee. I'll be back in like two seconds. I'm not going on the road where everyone can see." That's how I found myself stumbling down the path of trees. I didn't even know how far I was in. I just kept going until I felt I was far enough. Unbuckling my pants I did my business as quick as possible. There was an uneasy breeze picking up from where I stood. I hadn't realized it was so cold outside.

My breath started to come out short as I started walking back up towards the car. This was a hill? I didn't know I was going downward…

I tripped on a fallen tree and scrambled to catch myself. My fingers reached out to hold onto something, but I just crashed down on my knees. I hissed as something jabbed at my kneecaps.

As I tried to stand something happened. I'm not sure how it did exactly, but I was beyond smashed so I'm not exactly surprised it did.

I fell back, down the hill I had been climbing. I screamed somewhat, not that entirely loud. Just out of shock and pain. And as I laid there on the cold mucky forest ground I thought of Asia and how I should be home reading her Narnia.

Then it was dark.

* * *

That was just the introduction :-)  
Leave me some happiness! hehe


	2. Chapter 2: Fighting To Get Through

Authors Note: If you have any inquiries feel free to ask. The song quote is Ke$ha's "Dancing With Tears In My Eyes."

Edited 1/22/13

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Just fighting to get through the night.

I'm losing it.

* * *

Thud. Thud. Thud. _Thud_.

Chirp. Chirp.

Inhaling deeply I felt something scratch against my nostrils making me want to sneeze. My senses were in hyper drive. Why the hell am I hearing weird sounds? Feeling strange sensations? And why do I smell grass?

Where is that wind coming from?

I snapped my eyes open registering my questionable thoughts. Maybe if I _see_ where I am I'll be able to answer myself. I felt completely out of my element when I blinked open my eyes.

A… forest?

Scrunching my forehead in speculation I scanned the trees that surrounded me. Then I remembered that the last thing that happened to me last night was tripping down that hill into the forest after going pee. I instantly became angry that none of my friends came to find me. What if I had been murdered? Or raped? Or some wild animal decided I would be a great meal?

My aunt probably called the police and I would be in huge trouble. _Thanks._

Running a hand through my tresses I pulled out a few pieces of grass and a nasty looking bug. Ewe. I squealed as I swatted it off my hand. I think it was a beetle.

Thud. Thud.

I knew the chirping was obviously coming from birds. But I had no idea what that thudding noise was. It sounded like something running hard against the ground.

Great, I'm going to be eaten by a mountain lion. Or a cougar. What a wonderful way to die. Hopefully I'll have some heroic story told about me, like, how I tried to defend myself by fighting it off. Then it bit my face before I could outrun it.

Standing up I dusted the dirt off my black leggings and shirt. I groaned as I stared down at my white and gray tiger print V-neck. There were grass stains in addition to the mud coating it. Great, that was a waste of twenty dollars at forever21. With that I tried to start walking; however I came to realize that I most likely sprained my ankle in the process of falling down that hill. My ankle felt ablaze and I stumbled slightly.

Tightening my hands into fist I fought off the pain and was about to start walking again when something dawned on me. There was _no_ hill. How did I fall down a hill with NO hill? I was in the middle of a tiny clearing.

The branches of the trees reached out with their leaves to leave the area I had been sleeping in shady. All the trees looked extremely vibrant and dewy. I distinctly recall while driving past the forest the other day that the leaves were all dying and turning shades of orange and red due to fall approaching.

What was going on?

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Closing my eyes I braced myself. It sounded so close. And I am too lost, confused, tired, smelly, and angry to carry on. Whatever it is could eat me alive for all I care.

Thud. Thud.

Then silence.

Heavy breathing came from behind me. I dared myself to turn around and my heart rate picked up as I slowly rotated my body. With one last breath I twisted my neck and everything in the world seemed to pause.

What. The. Hell.

I squinted. That definitely looked like some Lord of the Rings/Harry Potter shit. Actually, I am pretty sure those were in the Harry Potter movies. The one with the fat lady that wore pink… and used that pen that carved whatever they wrote in their hands. Ouch, I always hated that part.

The being had the tall body of a horse and torso of a man. Horse-man?

"Hi."

That is all I could manage to say to the large creature before me. I decided I was a goner. There is no way that this thing was not going to eat me for breakfast. It raised its dark eyebrows in confusion and then smiled brightly showing off perfect pearly whites.

"Hello," he returned. His voice was husky and he had a strange accent that I'd never heard. Although, the fact that he was half horse and half human was way weirder than the sound of his voice so I was more focused on that. "I am Genesis."

"My names Unity." We both stared at each other awkwardly. I sized up his velvety coffee coat and matching hair that reached his shoulders. The skin he had was tanned caramel from the beaming sun. The human side of him looked very young; probably around my age. His muscles were completely ripped - this surprised me. If he were human I would find him extremely irresistible. The fact that he was this… thing… kind of was a turn off.

"What are you?"

"What am I?" Genesis repeated carefully. "I am a centaur."

"Oh," I shrugged my shoulders. I was not into the whole Sci-Fi fantasy stuff so I was still unsure. He was so BIG compared to me. Not that I was the tallest human in the world either. "I am going to be blunt here," I told him flatly. "Where the hell did you come from? We don't have centaurs on Earth dude."

"A-what?" He seemed confused at what I was saying. He trotted closer to me, which I had to fight the urge to back away from him as he was so large he could squish me. "This is Narnia milady."

"Narnia… right…" I said disbelieving him instantly. I began to make overdramatic hand gestures mockingly. "I'm in Narnia. Okay, I'm just going to go back through the wardrobe now so I can go home. Didn't know it'd be so easy to travel from Chicago to Narnia."

Genesis scowled, "Are you all right?"

"Not really no. You are telling me we are in Narnia and I'm imaging a centaur talking to me. Of course, I'm still drunk." Slapping a hand to my forehead in 'realization.' However the action caused the pounding of my hangover to take full course. _Way to go_.

"Oh I understand," Genesis laughed. "You have been drinking. Would you like help back to your home?"

Looking around I nodded my head, "Yeah. Can you give me a ride back to my house? It's like… a few minutes away."

Cautiously I stepped beside him and he reached his hand down. I hesitantly wrapped my slender fingers around his calloused palm and then he swung me onto his back so fast that I landed with a thump. Painful? _Yes._

"Which way?"

I pointed in what I was assuming was the direction of the street. Then I wondered how all the cars would react to me riding on a centaur back? Someone must have slipped something into my drink last night because this was beginning to get ridiculous. Everything smelt, felt, even tasted real; how could a person have a dream like this?

"That is the same direction as my village," the centaur informed as he began to sprint. My eyes nearly popped from their sockets as I almost toppled over. I grabbed at his waist and pressed my chest against his back as I hung on for dear life.

We rode silently for a long time. I now knew that either we went in the wrong direction or I wasn't in Chicago anymore. I've come to the conclusion it's most likely the later.

"Are we close?" Genesis piped up. I sighed.

"How about we just go back to your village? I'm lost."

He laughed lightly, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I muttered defeated. At least if we went back to his village I could mooch him for some food. My stomach rumbled angrily. I remember vomiting all the contents in the club bathroom last night so I lacked many nutrients. My body was physically starting to feel the effects. His bumpy riding was causing nausea and my lips were becoming chapped from my lack of water. I hoped they had something delicious at this village of his.

It took him five minutes to get to his village. Shows how simple our journey would have been if I had decided not to be so stubborn.

There was a delicious smell making its way into my nostrils and my insides growled louder. I think Genesis either heard it or felt it against his back because he turned his head and laughed. I realized he had teal colored eyes, which I found very unique. Not that his entire being was not unique to begin with.

"Would you be interested in something to eat?"

"Yes, please and thank you," was my immediate reply.

My mouth went slack when we really entered the settlement. It was a village of centaurs. Women, men, and children… They all went about their daily routines with hardly a second glance in our general direction. A few friendly fellows acknowledged us with a greeting, but most did not bother.

We stopped short in front of an elder centaur. She looked to be in her mid-thirties or so. Her eyes were the same teal as Genesis along with the same colored luscious locks. She eyed him warily as he helped me off his back. I landed on the ground painfully as I dropped onto my sprained ankle. Although, neither of them seemed to notice as I hissed in pain.

"Genesis, who is your friend?" The centaur's voice was soft.

I smiled politely, "I'm Unity."

"Unity," she nodded her head. "I am Mena. Genesis's mother."

_More weird names_.

"Mom," Genesis said. "I found her alone in the forest. I believe she is drunk."

Frowning I faced him with a glare. He raised his eyebrows daring me to go against his words.

"How did you end up in the forest? You must be from the North," Mena pried with a disappointed look. My mother gave me the same look. My aunt gave me that same look. Sometimes even Asia gave me that look.

Asia… I cocked my head to the side. She asked me to read her Narnia when I got home.

"Unity-" Genesis nudged me with his leg.

"Sorry," I breathed. "I fell. That's how I ended up in the forest."

"Let me get you something to eat. Have a seat," Mena ushered me to a rock. _Some seat_. Genesis sat on the ground beside me. It looked awkward to me. Since he was like a horse and everything.

Mena brought out fruit. Oh man, I thought she was going to give me a sandwich or something more filling. I thanked her gratefully anyway as I took an apple and bit into it.

My widened as the juicy flavor filled my mouth and my taste buds watered at the sweet yet sour taste that enveloped my tongue. I pulled the apple away from my mouth and gasped, "This is not an apple."

"Yes it is," Genesis disagreed as he took a bite of his own apple. He looked down at the shiny red fruit in his hand as he expected it to somehow change into another object. "You are strange."

"Apples don't taste this good!" Biting into it again I sucked on the juices. There is _no way_ that this was an apple.

"Narnian apples do."

There goes this Narnia thing again. I really needed to sober up. I chewed on the apple until I reached the core. My stomach still howled, but I kept my silent pleas down as they had already provided me with more than I could ask for. I didn't want to be rude.

"Where are you from Unity?" questioned Genesis softly. I eyed him cautiously.

"Earth."

"Hmm." He nodded his head seemingly contemplating something. "The Kings and Queens of Narnia were not from this world either. Maybe they know where you are from?"

"Sure," I laughed at the idea. Narnia was a book. Why am I in a book? Wait, am I even in a book? Never mind. I am just going to confuse myself.

"Shall I take you to Cair Paravel tomorrow to speak to the Kings and Queens?"

I played with a hole that had ripped in my leggings offhandedly, "Don't they have more important stuff to deal with?"

"Narnia is at a time of peace. I am sure they will have time."

"All right. Then we will go," I told him with a grin. "Thanks for helping me out. I know I must seem insane. But you kind of freak me out."

"What?" He sounded offended. "Why?"

"You are really big," I explained guardedly not to offend him further. "You could squish me."

"I suppose so," he chuckled at my comment. A swift wind brushed past causing his locks to sway in the wind. How does he get his hair to look so shiny and frizz free? He should be on a shampoo commercial.

I stretched my legs in front of me. We both were brought to silence again. I watched as two centaur boys fooled around. They were playing with wooden swords shouting at one another. A mother scolded them. Both pretended to stop until she turned her back and they fought again.

"How about we go to Cair Paravel now?" Genesis requested. He stared up at the clear blue sky atop our head. I followed his gaze and gasped.

Never on Earth could a sky be that beautiful. The sky… it was a hue of blue I had never seen before. It looked clear and crystal-like. Something I was not used to from the polluted Chicago skies.

"It is fairly early. We could reach there by nightfall."

"Wont your mother be worried?" I asked absent-mindedly. I know my mother would. She would call me every second of every moment of every day until I were home. I wonder what she was thinking right now.

"Possibly," he answered unconcerned. "Narnia's safe though."

Genesis proceeded to tell his mother we were to be leaving. She packed us a knapsack full of fruits that I carried around my back. This time Mena lifted me onto Genesis's back instead of him throwing me over. It felt _much_ nicer. I put my arms around his waist and we said "goodbye" to his mother and headed out into the early morning forest.

Thud. Thud. Thud.


	3. Chapter 3: Are You Out There?

Authors Note: I want to thank you guys for reviewing and asking questions :-)

Now to answer a question, this is discussed in this chapter. Unity is twenty-one-years old. I also named her Unity for no specific reason. It was just a name I saw and thought "hey, that sounds pretty" and used it.

Song, "West Coast Friendship" Owl City.

Edited 1/22/13

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Are you out there?

Where the rainy days begin to feel rather sad...

and the walls are closing like the darkness around me.

* * *

By nightfall my crotch, butt, and back were hurting from Genesis's constant galloping. Not to mention that the nausea from my hang over increased with every bump. However, he never complained of his hooves hurting so I bit my tongue to keep from saying anything foolish. If he could stand me on his back for hours and not be tired then I should shut up.

"We are almost there," Genesis said happily. "Thank Aslan. My back is killing me."

"Sorry. I'm fat," I joked. "I would offer you a ride on my back, but I'm sure you would kill me."

"You weigh nothing milady. I am just worn-out." At least I don't feel bad for complaining anymore. He whined first_. Hah._

In the darkness I could see a shadowy outline of something tall and wide. Then the distant sounds of water splashing could be heard among the shuffling trees and pounding of Genesis's hooves.

I was ignoring the fact that I was probably _way_ past my sobering point. I've decided that I probably hit my head and was in a coma. That this was all just in my head. Like Brendan Fraser in Monkey Bone. So, I just am going to go with it. Whatever happens; happens.

"Oi! You two!"

Genesis ceased his movements. He faced me with a look of confusion and I shrugged my shoulders not sure where the sound came from. It was a small voice, but I definitely heard it as well.

"Down here fools!"

We looked down to see a rat. A very huge rat.

"Is that thing talking?" I whispered into Genesis's ear. He nodded his head.

"Hello mouse."

"Yeah, yeah. Hello. Are you going to Cair Paravel?" the mouse grabbed onto Genesis's bushy tale and climbed onto his back so he was behind me. Good thing I'm not one of those girls that are afraid of mice.

"Yes," I answered unsure if I was supposed to be talking to a talking mouse. Genesis didn't seem to mind… and he said Narnian's were nice.

"Mind if I join you? I have some business to attend to there."

Genesis started traveling towards the castle once more obviously confirming the mouse's request to join us. The mouse crawled over the knapsack and sat on my shoulder. He was rather huge for a mouse. He looked like a city rat, but cute. Cause he was a mouse and not a rat.

"My names Unity and this is Genesis," I informed the mouse. His pink nose twitched.

"The names Mirach," he told me in his squeaky accent. "I work for his majesty High King Peter."

"I'm just lost."

"Lost?" Mirach repeated.

"The Kings and Queens might know how to help me. I have no idea where I am or how I got here," I explained briefly. No need to tell him how I fell from a hill. I've heard that story enough for today.

"All right, all right," muttered Mirach. "Whatever you say Miss Unity."

"Are you supposed to be talking?" I inquired as I eyed him on my shoulder. He was a big fur ball with these adorable coal colored eyes. I wanted to squeeze him like a stuffed animal, but I remember from that one Narnia movie that the one mouse with the feather headband thing was offended when someone said he was cute. So I decided not to tell him I wanted to pinch his cheeks.

Mirach gasped in perplexity, "Why would I not?"

"No reason," I answered. I shut my mouth after that. I think I've offended enough centaurs and mice for one day.

"Miss Unity, if I may ask, what in Aslan are you wearing?" The mouse grabbed at the sleeve of my shirt and analyzed it with narrowed eyes.

"Everyone dresses like this where I'm from," I said while glancing down at myself. How else was I to dress?

"I have never seen a human woman wear _trousers_ before," stated Mirach.

Raising my eyebrows I laughed, "There's a first time for everything I guess."

"Indeed," Mirach acceded. "I wonder what Queen Susan will think of your taste in dress."

"I'm sure she will think I'm dashing," I offered and Mirach snickered.

"Queen Susan will be nothing besides kind to you," Genesis told me with a laugh. "Even if she does not approve of your trousers."

"What is the huge deal with me wearing pants?" I asked them with a chuckle. "I'm riding on a centaur's back with a talking mouse on my shoulder… and someone is going to hate my pants? Really?"

"I am starting to believe you are very much from out of this world milady," commented Genesis. By now we were out of the forest, which I was grateful for. I don't care what Genesis said about the bugs in Narnia being nothing to worry about; they were huge.

"Me too."

"Out of this world?" Mirach repeated loudly. "Miss Unity! What ever does that mean?"

"It means out-of-this-world," I pronounced slowly. Surely, if he's a talking mouse he could understand that.

"Hush you too," Genesis mumbled as we approached an elder male centaur beside an open gate. He stood as a guard at a pathway leading up to the beautiful castle of Cair Paravel. It was very clear now that the tall and wide shadowy object in the distance was a magnificent castle. "Greetings sir!"

"Welcome to Cair Paravel," the centaur nodded his head at them in a semi-bow greeting _thing_. "Is it not late for you lot to be out?"

"We have been traveling since the early morning," proclaimed Genesis warily.

"The Kings and Queens are starting dinner now. If the lot of you hurry there is a chance you may be able to catch the feast."

"Thanks dude!" I told him as Genesis passed him up. The centaur gave me a funny look and muttered "You are welcome" before straightening his posture and standing guard. _Wow, what a boring job._

"What does dude mean?" Mirach chirped close to my ear.

"Dude is just something people say to other people instead of their name."

"Like Miss or Sir?"

"Something like that," I told him with a grin. Mirach looked like he understood which I'm not sure he did.

There was a stone staircase that we climbed. Then we entered a great hall where Genesis requested I get off his back, which I happily jumped off with Mirach in my arms. I held him like a stuffed animal and he didn't seem to mind. I figured he was a lazy mouse anyway.

"Suppers already started!" boomed a frantic voice coming from down the hall.

Okay, I know what this creature was. That's was a faun.

A very ballistic faun. It was flapping its arms around in a frenzy while looking at the three of us with wide blue eyes. The male faun had frazzled blonde hair and beige haired legs.

"Hurry you three!" Genesis and I shared a disgruntled looks before picking up our pace to follow the faun who was waving us toward him. He had two odd hairy looking creatures open a big door where I was able to see a enormous table filled with a various amount of animals and mythical beings eating a delicious banquet.

We were led to the end of the table where there were two open seats available. Luckily Mirach was small enough to sit on the table. I felt like I was at the Medieval Times. We were served a complete meal (baked potato, chicken, corn on the cob, and some odd looking dishes I'd never seen). I stuffed the food in my mouth. _Now that's what I called food_. Not an apple. Although, that apple was an extremely delicious apple.

"You wear _trousers_ and eat like a **man**," Mirach lectured to me.

I gave Genesis a pointed look to project my annoyance towards the mouse and he hid back a smile as he took a bite of chicken.

"How do you expect me to eat?" I barked with a frown.

"By not shoving everything in your mouth at once!"

"But it taste good that way," I whined.

He scoffed, "You are hopeless."

"Thanks?" Rolling my eyes I glanced down at the end of the table. Man, this was a really huge table. There were rabbits, bears, centaurs, fauns, tree looking people, and other goat type creatures. And then there were four humans: two girls and two boys. Each bore a shiny crown on their head. All I could see was one blonde and seemingly three dark haired people. They were very far away. Complete opposite side of us.

"So those are Lucy, Edmund, Peter, and Susan?" Good thing I read this to Asia the other day or I would be completely out of place. Those Narnia movies were pretty dated and I had only seen them once; I'd never been a huge Narnia fan. And sadly, the first time I had ever picked up a book about Narnia was for Asia the other night.

"Of course you stupid git!"

I glared at the mouse with the blunt mouth, "You're a very rude mouse."

Genesis chuckled, "You cannot recall how you came to Narnia, but you know the names of the Kings and Queens."

Shrugging my shoulders I bit into my chicken. I would explain myself to those Pevensie kids not some dumb mouse with a big trap. They probably knew what to do with me. After all, they somehow manage to go back to England. Too bad I didn't come in here from a wardrobe that I could easily walk out of.

"Okay I'm done," pushing my food away from me I stood up. Genesis eyed me in shock as I started walking toward the head of the table where the kings and queens sat.

"Miss Unity!" bellowed Mirach as quietly as possible. Stopping in my spot I turned to see Mirach and Genesis staring at me alarmed. I gave them both a 'what?' look.

"I'm going to go talk to them." Rolling my olive eyes I continued on my way. There was some fuss between the two and I'm pretty sure they had decided they weren't following me. As I made my way forward I heard the laughter and talk from all those around me. Everyone appeared generally happy to be there. _Except me._

Although, the room gradually grew quiet as I went onward. It seemed that the Narnian's were seeing me for the first time. The fauns, beavers, badgers, and other beings gazed at me questionably on my prance. I kept my eyes focused on the kings and queens. They stopped their conversation as they realized that something was disrupting the peace of the dinner. Their eyes searched the area becoming confused as to what brought on the sudden silence. And then they saw me.

Well, _this_ is awkward.

By the time they let their gaze fall upon me I was standing alongside the youngest queen. Her auburn hair framed her face in loose waves and her eyes were a rich hazel that would distract men from miles away. She was much older than either of the girls described in the book. Now I was even more confused. I distinctly recall them being younger than thirteen.

"Hey Kings and Queens of Narnia…" I trailed off unsure of what more to say. The four of them gaped at me. As if I had four eyes, or just one like a Cyclops. "So… you guys give a good meal. I really liked the chicken. Someone has to teach me how to cook that."

The golden haired king stood tall from his seat at the head. The other three siblings followed suit as they all watched me with a mixture of curiosity and tension.

"I am not entirely sure what to say," the chocolate haired king said in a much deeper tone than his brother, which surprised me since he appeared younger than the other. I took in his longer face, upturned nose, and hollow cheeks. He looked very dignified for someone in their obviously early late teens or early twenties.

"Welcome to Narnia, might be a good start Ed," the younger female beside me spoke. She gave me a friendly smile showing off the dimples in her cheeks, which made me grin back even brighter.

"My name is Unity," I announced to the four of them.

"Lucy," the girl held out her hand and I shook it quickly. When our hands locked she stared down at our shaking arms. The look on her face was that as if she recalled something at that moment. A distant memory… Her face fell slightly and she took her hand back slowly. The smile I had in place faltered at her pursed lips, but she almost instantly reverted to a happier appearance. However, I hadn't missed the look.

"I am Queen Susan," greeted the older female. The two sisters look slightly similar, but significantly different at the same time. They had the same facial shape and plump strawberry lips, but Susan's eyes were a royal blue and her hair a matching color of her younger brother's chocolate tresses.

"King Peter," the golden haired king was the most elegant appearing of all the siblings. With a rounded nose, strong jawline with a hint of stubble, and the most piercing aquatic eyes I had ever witnessed. He held out a calloused hand which I took softly. His grip was much fiercer my own. I had to fight the urge to tell him his palms were sweaty as well. I whipped my palms on my already grimy leggings after he released my grasp. "And this is King Edmund."

"I'm going to make this nice and easy for you," I vowed with a firm head nod. "How do I get out of here?"

They gave one another a knowing glance. _Thanks for keeping me out of the loop guys_. Peter glanced at all the creatures watching the show before them and returned his gaze to his brother and sisters.

"Peter, this is not a place for us to be discussing such matters," Susan whispered into her brothers ear.

Peter motioned for the others, including me, to follow him, "Let us talk about this somewhere more private."

"Fellow Narnian's!" Edmund projected and his deep alluring voice echoed across the dining hall. "My brother, sisters, and I have some business to attend to! Sorry for making our presences short. Enjoy the rest of your meals."

I ushered Genesis to follow me. He came forward and bowed to the King and Queens. Too bad that mooch Mirach was on his back. I scowled at the mouse.

"Unity, was it?"

Queen Lucy walked beside me. I confirmed her inquiry with a smile. The golden haired king opened a door and both males waited for Susan, Lucy, and I to enter the room then they trailed behind us. I realized we were in a living room type area. There were two couches, an armchair, a few candles lit, and a large bookshelf with other random objects.

"Have a seat," requested Peter as I had been standing as the four sat on the couches. Lucy and Susan occupied one couch, Edmund sat on the other, Genesis nestled himself in an open space on the side of the couches, while Peter took the armchair. I sat next to Edmund. We both exhaled uncomfortably and I gave him a shy smile then turned back to Peter.

The young king smiled warmly, "How about you start out by telling how you came about here?"

"Well," I scrunched my eyebrows in contemplation. "I was out with some friends and I really needed to use the bathroom. So the driver pulled over and I went into this forest and I kind of fell down a hill. I blacked out and woke up in Narnia. I _think_ that's what happened."

"She was very drunk when I found her this morning," Genesis inputted.

I glared at him.

Edmund snorted.

I glared at him too.

"I was not _drunk_," I pressed with a scowl. "I was hung over. There's a huge difference."

"But you were bladdered when you fell on Earth?" asked Edmund, the amusement evident by his tone of voice.

"I might have smashed a bottle of whiskey."

Peter chuckled, "Was there anything that happened when you came here? Do you remember any wardrobes or anything?"

"No, I did not go through a wardrobe like you guys did." Their eyes popped at my statement. I doubt they expected me to know how they stumbled into Narnia.

"She seems to not know how she came to Narnia, your majesties, and claims to not be from this realm" gabbed Genesis, _again_. "However, she does know a great deal about what has happened in Narnia."

"Only because I was reading Narnia to my cousin before I came here. And I've seen the movies," I said with a frown. Genesis kept making me look bad.

"What do you mean _reading_ Narnia?" asked Susan in a worried voice. I gave her a 'you're-an-idiot' stare. The "most beautiful woman in Narnia" acted a bit dense in my opinion. Even if I did agree, she was rather beautiful. Her skin was perfect. Her eyes were bright and radiant. Her hair tumbled down in beautiful chocolate waves. She probably had nice curves under those gowns too.

"I was reading the _Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe_."

The queen frowned at my sarcastic tone.

"Wait, wait. I'm confused now," Edmund stated and he turned his body so he was facing me. "I understand that you were reading. But what do you mean _reading _Narnia?"

"Narnia is a book… based on you guys…" I told them slowly. Oh wait, Unity you're dumb. They live in Narnia; they don't know a book was written about them. "How about we talk about something else? Like, Narnia is way prettier than it was described in the book. And the food is way better than I imagined."

Edmund put one of his hands on my shoulder and squeezed it gently, completely disregarding my subject change while invading my personal space in the process, "What sort of knowledge do you have about us?"

I shivered away from his touch.

"I know that you guys are the Kings and Queens of Narnia and that you defeated the White Witch Jadis. A few other things too…"

"Like?" pressed Lucy. She was at the edge of her seat now with a great smile on her face as she had become completely excited.

"Well, little things about your personalities and other stuff that were mentioned."

"Give us an example," Susan ordered. I could tell she didn't believe what I said.

Shrugging my shoulders I leaned against the back of the couch and crossed my left foot over my right knee. "Well, Queen Susan the Gentle. You are very excellent at Archery. Father Christmas gave you a bow and arrow. Throughout the novel you tended to be a very cautious and level headed character; always thinking things through. But in the movies you were kind of a snob." Susan stared at me with a scowl, probably because of the last comment.

"DO me next!" pleaded Lucy with a giggle.

"I remember you being a happy young girl, not so much older, you were like nine or something," I spoke with confusion. If I were in Narnia somehow (and if it were the book version) wouldn't they be younger? "Father Christmas gave you a magical cordial and a dagger."

"Anyone can know those things about us," remarked Susan. She bore a pissed off expression and her deep sea colored eyes glared at me. "Those stories are told all over Narnia."

"Look at her clothes Sue," Lucy motioned to me. I gazed down at myself. Damn, I forgot I was all dirty. Good thing my leather boots were still intact and clean; they cost too much to be destroyed by a walk through a forest.

"If you really are from another world, why don't you tell us something about it?" Suggested Peter curiously. He looked like he was on the border line between believing me or calling me a liar.

I sighed, "There's cars and airplanes. The radio. 3D televisions. I don't know. It's way past your time period."

"What do you mean?" quizzed Edmund quickly. I mentally groaned. I'm tired of all these damn questions. I just wanted to go home so I could yell at Carol for her irresponsibility and tell my aunt to call off the cops.

"It's the 2000's."

"Oh," Peter mumbled aloud in astonishment.

We were brought to silence.

"There is no way home," Lucy informed me quietly, almost as if she knew she would hurt my feelings. She eyed Genesis and Mirach carefully not to offend any of her Narnian friends and followers. "We had tried a long time ago."

Rubbing my temples as a headache had started to develop I decided right then and there to go with the flow. I would wake up when I woke up. No need to push things.

"Can I go to sleep or something?" I asked tiredly. "My ass hurts."

This erupted snorts and giggles from Edmund and Lucy. Peter just nodded his head while Susan narrowed her eyes deeper at me. I think Genesis was embarrassed by my behavior; he kept shaking his head.

"Lucy will show you to a room," Peter stood from the armchair. "I am terribly sorry centaur, but I do not remember your name?"

"Genesis!" I answered for the centaur.

Peter chuckled, "I'll show you to your room."

"King Edmund."

The stupid mouse found itself in my lap.

"Sir, I have the information you requested!"

"Good show, Mirach," Edmund told him. I picked up the mouse and got to my feet then set him back on the couch beside Edmund. Lucy grabbed my arm, looped it through hers, and then led me on the journey to the room they would provide for me.

"So, how old are you Unity?" quizzed Lucy as we pranced through the hallways. The Queen was very **lively**. I liked that. I tended to be more outgoing too; it is nice to have someone to relate to in this place.

"Twenty-one." Hence the reason I drank a bottle of whiskey. _No, I do not suggest underage drinking._

"You're almost the same age as Edmund. His birthday passed a few months ago," Lucy told. "I'm two years younger than him. Then Susan is twenty-three and Peter is the oldest, only a year older than Sue."

"How long have you been in Narnia?" I hadn't finished reading the book to Asia and I don't recall what happens after they defeated the White Witch. The only reason I even remembered that much was because of the movies.

"Eleven years," she answered with a grin. "Best years of my life. I do not remember much from my life before Narnia."

_Would that happen to me?_

Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

Leave me some happiness :-)


	4. Chapter 4: Never See The Ground

Authors note: I am waiting for my class to start so I'm going to post the new chapter. Thank you for all the reviews. Thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks!

The song quote is from Owl City "West Coast Friendship"

I went back and added a little bit to this chapter. I forgot to spell check and re-read. When I did I came across some mistakes... I tend to do that a lot. I hate re-reading! Ha, ha.

Edited 1/22/13

**Chapter Four**

* * *

I bought a one-way ticket

'Cause I knew I'd never see the ground

Unless I was aboard a jet plane and we were going down.

* * *

Sun, oh how I despise you so. Its rays of shine were spontaneously brought upon me in my unsuspecting sleeping state.

_Swish, swish._

I peeked open my eyes to see Queen Lucy the Valiant opening the blinds in the room the Pevensie's had been kind enough to let me sleep in. She was humming a melodic tune to herself as she rested her elbows on the creamy brick to stare out the window. A sigh escaped her parted lips as she lost herself in the greenery below.

Biting my lip I tried to bring the quilt covering my body above my head as quietly as I could, but Lucy snapped her head in my direction. There goes any chances I had at sleeping.

"Good morning!"

Why is she so _dandy_? It's too early to be that energetic.

"Morning," I greeted sorrowfully. I am **not** a morning person. I hated mornings.

Lucy laughed at my sadness, "We need to get you up and ready for breakfast."

"Sure." Forcing myself awake, I grudgingly crawled out from under the thick covers. I stretched my arms above my head with a yawn. Oh, my muscles were so sore from riding on Genesis's back for those long hours. Not to mention I think my crotch had rug burn.

"Oh my Aslan!"

The girl hid her eyes behind her hands. I frowned. "You are without trousers or a night gown!"

Looking down I stared down at my dirty tiger shirt and off-white boy shorts. I definitely looked like a hot mess, but it was nothing to hide from.

"Lucy, we are both girls," I told her simply not comprehending what the big deal is. I've changed in front of _plenty_ of girls. Mostly due to high school gym class. I have no shame. "It's nothing you don't have."

"Put this robe on." She rushed over to a closet in the room and grabbed a peach colored robe and tossed it at me. I shook my head, but complied anyway. When she figured I had put on the robe she removed her hands and nodded in approvingly. "Alright, now I had a dryad run you some warm bath water. It is just across the hall. Let us go."

We exited my room and the bathroom was right across the hall. When we entered I faced Lucy and carefully informed her that, "I take baths naked."

Her face turned cherry red and she burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Just checking. I didn't want to offend you."

"That is quite all right," Lucy grinned. "You may bathe while I get your dress ready for you. I will be waiting in the other room."

She shut the door behind her as she left. I stripped of my clothes and slipped into the warm water. The water was unusually cold to me; seeing as I'm used to hot boiling water that fogs up the mirrors. Not just **warm** water.

Lifting my leg in the water I finally saw that my ankle was very bruised and swollen. The sharp pain every time I took a step was easily ignorable for short walks, but this definitely needed to be wrapped up. There is no way I would be doing much activity with my weak ankles. Plus, those hallways were long.

There were odd soaps and oils gathered around me. I honestly had no idea which one was for bathing and what was for my hair. I knew the oil would make my short hair greasy looking so I just smeared that on my skin. This entire medieval thing was really mystifying. I felt like a fish out of water.

As I opened the door to the bedroom Lucy was once again positioned gazing out the window. She smiled and motioned her hand towards the bed. There was a cream colored dress laid out on the bed with matching flats on the floor. Beside the dress was a corset and a fabric that I'm assuming was supposed to be underwear.

"Tell me when you are done putting on the dress," requested Lucy as she turned back to the window.

I let the robe hit the floor with a thud. Then I put on the corset, underwear fabric, dress, and flats. There was a mirror in the room and I caught only a slightly glimpse of myself and I looked funny.

"Done."

Lucy beamed when she saw me dressed, "Marvelous. You look like a lady."

"I am one…" I stated pointedly.

"But you were not dressed like one yesterday," she told me in the same pointed voice I had used on her. "Now, let us go down for breakfast."

"What about my makeup?" I asked with a frown. I took a glance at my reflection in the mirror that was over a vanity. My hair was soaking wet and my face looked almost entirely pale. I had sunburn across the top of my nose and cheeks from that ride to the castle yesterday. "And my hair?"

"Oh right," Lucy chuckled then sat me down in front of the vanity. "Let me ask a dryad to help you with your hair."

I played with an odd powder that was on the dresser.

Lucy came back in with a flowerlike creature. It literally was a bunch of floating lilacs that formed the body of a woman. The dryad greeted me warmly and then blew a strong wind around my hair a few times until my hair was completely dry. My mouth hung open the entire time. Everything was entirely out of this world. The dryad tried to fix my hair beyond that, but I liked how my hair was wavy with my bangs.

Lucy dabbed some of that powder on my face and some other odd makeup things that I'd never seen before. Then we finished and went to breakfast. Excluding the eyeliner, I recognized that, but she did not even use that on my face.

To my surprise we did not go to the large dining hall we had been in the previous day. Instead Lucy led me to a smaller room that had a round table with approximately ten chairs. Peter, Susan, and Edmund were already seated and talking quietly.

"Ah good morning Lady Unity," Peter greeted gentlemanly as Lucy and I opened the door. Both of the men stood from their seats. Lucy sat between Susan and Edmund leaving an open seat next to Peter and Susan, which I took.

"Hello y'all," I breathed heavily as I plopped down in my chair in the most ungraceful manner. I caught the huff Susan gave at my action. "How are you on this lovely day?"

"Quite well actually," answered Peter with a smile. "And you?"

"Oh splendid. Woke up bright and early thanks to your sister." Lucy giggled at the joking glare I shot her way.

Susan smiled what seemed to be in approval, "That dress is very beautiful on you."

"I agree-" Peter nodded his head.

"Thanks. It's pretty," I complimented as I grabbed a fistful of the smooth fabric between my fingers. "I'm afraid I might spill something on it though."

"Well, maybe if you ate like a lady instead of a _pig_ you wouldn't have that problem."

My eyes turned to slits as I caught sight of that wretched mouse I had befriended. Mirach. "You're a rude mouse, you know that?"

Mirach turned his chin up in the air, "I only speak the truth."

"I'd rather be a pig then a bratty mouse," I informed him in all seriousness. Mirach scampered over to me across the table and put his tiny hands on his hips.

"Watch your tongue Miss Unity!" he squeaked in offense. I rolled my eyes. Oh please. What was he going to do? Adore me to death?

"The food is ready your majesties and guest-" a voice called from somewhere in the room, but I didn't know where it came from as I was in a death-stare battle with Mirach.

"I can see the both of you are great friends," said Edmund sarcastically.

Mirach scoffed and turned away from our staring battle. Hah, that means **I win**. He silently made his way to where I'm assuming he was to be seated and rested on his butt. What an immature little mouse.

The door to the room opened showing off my lovely centaur friend, Genesis. A faun held the door for him as he entered and gave a low bow, "Your majesties. Thank you for inviting me to eat breakfast with you."

"At least someone is grateful," Mirach commented while shooting me a not so discrete glare. I stuck my tongue out at him; at least this earned a giggle from Lucy.

Susan made room beside her so that Genesis could sit down. I beamed up at him and he returned the happy gesture. Then a few dryads, fauns, and satyrs brought in our first course and I began stuffing the food down my throat. It was _so_ good. There were apple pancakes, scrambled eggs, bagels with cream cheese, toast and jam.

"See your majesties!" I looked up to see Mirach pointing at me. "She eats like a dumb beast."

"Hey," I wagged a finger at him. "I take offense for all the dumb beasts out there."

Genesis said to **my** frustration, "I agree with Mirach. Unity, you eat similar to a cow."

This made the monarchs snicker.

I ignored them and continued my eating habits.

"So, Unity," Edmund had a smirk on his pale lips. He sat directly across from me at the rounded table so I looked up into his coffee irises and noted the playful gleam. "How is your ass feeling?"

Susan smacked his arm while Peter shook his head in disbelief at his brother's comment.

"Oh Ed," Susan cried. "Please do have manners in front of guests!"

"It's okay," I told Susan with a laugh. My eyes were still level with Edmund's and I let a sly grin cross my own lips. "My ass is feeling much better. I'm glad you have much concern for it King Edmund."

The King turned crimson. He probably didn't expect me to say anything back.

Peter cleared his throat, "Anyways. My sisters and I-"

"-and brother," Edmund cut it with a scowl at his brothers lack of indication to him.

"And brother," Peter rolled his electric blue orbs. "We were wondering, Lady Unity, what you are planning on doing now that you are in Narnia?"

I swallowed the food in my mouth, "Well. I was planning on going home, but seeing as that isn't going to happen I don't really have a clue. Maybe I can like chill with the pigs or something."

"As you should," Mirach hooted. Genesis nearly choked on his food as he started to laugh.

"Certainly not!" came Susan's repulsed response. Her button nose was scrunched up in disgust at the idea.

"How about you stay here?" Lucy asked with hopefulness. "Oh pretty, pretty please! We could have so much fun."

"Sure," I declared with a grin. Not that I was going to say anything, but I was planning on staying here even if they exiled me. The free food and feathered bed were too great to give up.

"Ah! Susan," Lucy grabbed her sister's arm softly with glee. "We get to make her dresses!"

An instant beam graced Susan's strawberry lips. I could already see the thoughts twirling around both female's brains, "And shoes!"

"We can do her makeup!" added Lucy.

"I beg of you," I inputted with a frown. "You can touch everything but my hair."

"Then it's settled," Lucy confirmed. "Anything excluding your hair we may touch."

After the much eventful breakfast I discovered some sad news that Genesis was heading back to his village. Even if I'd known him for only one day I attached myself quickly to the centaur. He was, after all, my first friend in Narnia. And I knew he'd be a very dear one for a long time.

"You'll visit me right?"

I handed Genesis the knapsack his mother had given me and he attached it to a belt he had around his waist. This time the sack was filled with food from the kitchen that the cooks had freshly made for him; instead of the wonderful fruit his mother had given to us. Not that the apples were not some of the greatest tasting fruits I have ever eaten, but those strips of meat and corn bread they had made him were delicious.

"Of course," Genesis answered me with a laugh as if I were being silly. "How could I not check up on my new weird friend?"

"Good."

I hugged the part of his body I was able to reach, which was the bottom half of his legs (he is extremely tall) and he chuckled at me. With that he patted my head, said a loud goodbye, and sprinted off down the pathway.

Crossing my arms over my chest I watched until he was out of sight.

"I'm sorry your friend had to go."

I jumped in surprise to find Queen Lucy beside me with a sympathetic expression. Her hazel eyes looked more green and yellow than usual in the sun's rays. The valiant queen had something magical that radiated from every fiber of her body. She just glowed in the light.

"It's okay. I didn't expect him to stay." I hadn't expected me to stay _either_.

"How about I show you around all the places you should know in the castle?" she suggested lightly to try and brighten my damper mood.

"That would be helpful. Actually, would you show me where a nurse is? I seemed to have sprained my ankle and it is bruising pretty badly."

I pulled the dress up to expose the purple swollen skin around my ankle bone and the Queen winced, "Why did you not say anything sooner? That looks painful."

"It is painful," I agreed with a frown.

"We will take you to a healer immediately!" Lucy looped her arm through mine and directed me down the castle hallways. I had a feeling I would be lost forever in this place without someone as my guide. I had never seen a place so detailed and endless before. Every room seemed to have another door for something else.

I had no idea what was in store for me.


	5. Chapter 5: Dresses

Authors note: I love you guys :-)

Song credit: Cady Groves "Changin' me" lyrics.

Edited 1/22/13

**Chapter Five**

* * *

I dont know where I'm going

but I'm bound to see what I'm capable of being

if the worlds taking me.

And I know, he knows, she knows, we know.

Cant change history, but history's what's changin' me.

* * *

Three weeks. That's the length of time I had been in Narnia and it was _weird_.

I had not woken up from a dream. I had no idea why I was here. I was, to say the least, confused.

On the other hand, Queen Lucy and I had become quick friends. It wasn't that hard to foresee given her upbeat and playful personality meshed with my very loud personality. Most days I spent at the castle were with her. We would have picnics and take strolls through the castle halls talking about all things Narnia. She loved the nature and dancing. This contrasted with me on different levels. I loved dancing, but my generation of dancing was very different from Narnia dancing. There was no booty humping or grinding here.

Then surprisingly Susan and I discovered a friendship; this was mostly due to dresses and shoes. I may not have been accustomed to wearing dresses every day, but I shared Susan's love for dressing up and she taught me Narnian fashion. I loved fashion from all generations. Mostly from the 20's to the 40's. Thus, it made it easier to get along with Susan because that's all she wanted to talk about. That and _boys_. She talked about various men that had asked for her hand in marriage. _Show off._

The High King Peter was the next royalty I had befriended while staying at the castle. He had been very welcoming and humble towards me. Not to mention a complete **flirt**. Although, Susan told me that he was just naturally born that way. So it was nothing I had to worry about. Neither of her brothers were trying to "court" me, as she liked to say it.

I hadn't really made _friends _with King Edmund, yet.

Most days he kept to himself. He was always out hunting game with his talking horse or crammed in the library reading. Lucy said Edmund read _a lot_. Something about enjoying being lost in the pages…

The room had been given to sleep in the first night at Cair Paravel was no longer my room. Susan had demanded a different room be given to me as that was considered a "guest" bedroom. Although, that was way larger than my aunt and uncle's bedroom back in Chicago; they had a very expensive home too. I had argued that I was fine with it, but she had surprised me with a room decorated specifically for me.

Susan had picked out an antique pink color for the theme of my room. The quilt, curtains around the bed, and the windows curtains were all the color with white stitched patterns. My pillow cases were a rich cream that matched the trimmings and rug on the floor before my bed. I had my own dresser filled with gorgeous handmade Narnian gowns, a makeup vanity, and my own personal bathroom that could be filled and heated with some sort of Narnian pluming (not sure how they managed that one). My favorite part was the scenic view of a large green field. It was perfect and more than I could ask for.

And Lucy _no longer_ was distracted by the fact I went to bed in panties and a shirt. The poor girl still had to wake me up every morning. She had attempted to let me get up on my own for a week straight and instead of waking up I would sleep until midafternoon if she did not come fetch me. In another attempt, she sent a dryad to wake me and their voice was just too soothing it kept me in bed instead of rousing me.

Now, I should explain that I requested underwear be made to specifically replicate the boy shorts I came bearing to Narnia. Also I asked for shirts to sleep in. Susan had argued with me that I could easily wear a nightgown, but I just ignored her and asked a dryad for shirts and the dryad gave me plain half-sleeved shirts that men wore under their tunics.

However, King Edmund the Just did _not_ know I slept in my underwear.

Unfortunately on this particular morning Lucy had asked Edmund to come fetch me for breakfast. She had been up late last night dealing with a quarrel between some of the fauns. Edmund entered my room and opened the blinds -as directed by Lucy; she knows I hate the sunlight. Now I should mention **I** did not know Edmund was waking me up. I thought it was Lucy bothering me by opening the blinds.

So, like every other day I slid out of my bed not really giving a care if Lucy saw me in my underwear. Then I stretched my arms above my head and closed my eyes to yawn. I rubbed the sleep from my emerald eyes and dropped my hands to my side with a plop.

That's when I realized a man was staring at me wide-eyed, mouth-slacked, and completely flushed like a tomato. The man was Edmund.

A normal woman from Narnia might have hid herself in embarrassment. Most likely any woman from the 1940's as well.

… but I'm from the 2000's and honestly I could not care less if Edmund Pevensie saw me in my panties. I went swimming in a bikini and I was dressed in more clothing than _that_. All that was really exposed were my bare legs mid-thigh down. "Oh, hey," I greeted awkwardly as his coffee colored eyes stared at my legs. Thankfully, I had shaved a couple days before so my legs were still somewhat smooth to look at.

Edmund's eyes eventually met mine and he finally spoke, "I give you my sincerest apologies Unity... I did not realize you would be without trousers or-or a night gown, my sisters usually wear them to bed."

"I thought you were Lucy," my voice reasoned as I walked over to my wardrobe and opened the doors. "While you're here Edmund," I glanced to see him unsure of what to do next. Lucy usually picked out my dresses so I became lost when I gazed at the variety of gowns before me. "Why don't you tell me which dress I should wear today? I never know what appropriate Narnian attire is."

He analyzed me mystified by my neutral reaction. Most women would have screamed, slapped him, or even ask him to leave by now. But I invited him to help me pick out a dress. I'm _classy._

"I should be going?" he asked me more than told.

I raised my brows, "Why?"

"You are not properly dressed," Edmund explained cautiously as if expecting me to realize this and lash out at him.

"Then help me get properly dressed."

…

Edmund came beside me and we both kept our eyes focused on the variety of dresses Susan and Lucy had a few dryads' make. His hand shakily reached out to push through the different materials.

I took in a deep breath. He smelled like soap and Edmund. I never noticed how much I liked his natural smell. It was somewhat musky and had an outdoor type of scent. Like leaves.

"I- ugh." Edmund reached for a lilac dress and took it out from the closet. It had a simple white bodice and a white belt around the middle. "This will make your eyes look nice."

He handed me the dress and my hot fingers brushed against his cold ones.

I shivered.

"Thank you."

Edmund stared into my emerald irises and I gazed into his own. A rosy blush graced my cheeks as I analyzed his almond shaped eyes as they watched me carefully, "I will see you at breakfast Lady Unity."

As Edmund walked to the door I waited until he was out in the hall before I yelled, "Please don't call me lady!" I heard him laugh before the door slammed shut muting the sound.

A permanent smile etched itself on my face as I skipped into the small breakfast hall. I had learned that breakfast and lunch was typically dined in this room and dinner was in the big mess hall with all the Narnian's. Peter said that they did this so they could be with family for one meal, but time for all the Narnian's for dinner. I'm surprised they continued to invite me to breakfast… I guess that meant I was family?

Edmund became silent when I entered the room. He seemed to be talking to Peter, but stopped and stared at me with crimson cheeks. _Probably picturing how I woke up this morning._

Peter glared at his brother, "Go on Ed! Spit it out."

"What?" asked Edmund confusedly. "I forgot what I was saying."

"Never mind. Must have not been important then," Peter said to his brother. He faced me with a bright dashing grin that could make millions of girls melt. Except me, of course. I'm immune to Peter's charming ways. "Nice of you to join us. _Late_ as usual."

"Ah, always a pleasure to be the last one at the table!"

Peter, Susan, and Lucy chuckled. Edmund just eyed me in my dress embarrassedly. I gave him a subtle smirk as I slid into an empty seat.

"That dress looks quite glorious on you," I complimented Lucy as she was wearing a velvety red dress that made her hair look completely beautiful. She had her auburn waves pulled back into a French braid that cascaded down to the middle of her back.

"I say the same for you," Lucy returned. She let her eyes roam over the fabric. "I do not recall ever seeing that one in your closet before."

"Edmund said this dress makes my eyes look nice," I gloated with a wink in Edmund's direction. He blushed a deeper shade of crimson _if possible_. He looked like a cherry on a stem due to his red face and green tunic. I think he's been anything but his normal pale tone since I entered the room.

"Well, I agree," Peter determined with a half-grin. "At least my brother is right about something."

Ed snorted.

I smiled brightly in his direction.

_He blushed._

"Ed, I think you should wake Unity up much more often," Lucy suggested with a laugh. "She seems much friendlier in the morning than when I do it."

"Maybe I should." Edmund and I shared a secret glance. I'm not sure what was going on at the moment. I could not tell if that was flirting. _I think it was_.

We weren't that good of friends to be making… well, friends don't share sexual secret glances do they? I don't think so.

"Susan, tell us about this Prince Rabadash fellow," remarked Lucy as she took a sip of her tea. Peter, Edmund, and I all become interested in the conversation as Susan went into great detail about what she had heard about the Prince. Something about him being "amazing" or whatever.

I actually wasn't entirely focused on what she was saying.

Prince Rabadash sounded like a fool to me.

He was from Calormen, which apparently was a slave driven land. I had heard a rumor from some of the Narnian's that they would steal Narnian horses and treat them like dumb beasts. Sometimes they would even _kill_ Narnian's if they crossed paths.

"… Unity doesn't that sounded splendid?"

I blinked at Susan, "Of course."

"I want to wear something green," Lucy demanded as she stared dreamily out the window. The scent of summer flowers and the heat flooded through the open window. "With gold."

"That would look magnificent Lucy," stated Susan. "I was thinking of pink or gold hues for me. What about you Unity?"

"Red." By now I had picked up they were speaking of dresses.

"Edmund, Peter," Susan spoke in a very loud demanding voice. "I will both have garments made for you. Do either of you have preferences on color?"

"Not salmon or pink," Peter deadpanned.

"Have I ever?" gasped Susan in offense. A hand flew to her heart as if she were physically hurt by Peter's remark.

"No…" muttered Peter. "But I don't want you to, ever."

After breakfast Lucy and I headed outside into the gardens. They were one of my favorite places at Cair Paravel. There were all different colors, scents, and heights of flowers. Pink flowered trees towered above us swaying in the graceful wind. Sometimes the flowers would seem to be falling off only for it to transform into a dancing dryad.

The sun shone brightly creating a tranquil temperature. It seemed that Narnia was never overly heated; always the right degree for summer. I compared it to the confusing Chicago weather where some days would be over a hundred degrees and the next day it would drop to the forties.

I let my feet be bare as we walked through the grassy ground. The tiny greens caused my feet to tickle and itch with every step, but I didn't mind. My hair whipped around my cheeks and I let my arms extend as I spun around in circles.

Lucy chuckled at my happiness, "It is nice that you are able to run around again."

I looked down at the ankle I had sprained. It had healed nicely in the past few weeks after much care from the badger, Mrs. McGee, in the infirmary at Cair.

"What was Susan talking about at breakfast?" I questioned in a whisper; just in case Susan could somehow hear me. Lucy would not care if I was paying attention or not. It would be good to be caught up if Susan asked me about it again.

"I knew you weren't paying attention," giggled Lucy. "Susan was talking about the Dancing Lawn. It's a feast Narnian's hold to celebrate Aslan."

"What happens at these feasts?"

"Dancing, if that is not obvious," we both chuckled. "Many Narnian's drink wine. Sometimes too much wine."

"That will be me then," I confirmed with a smirk.

"Lucy! Lucy!"

We stopped our walking to see Susan coming up behind us. We both smiled as she approached us. _Good thing _I had decided to whisper my question. That woman sure knows how to show up at the most inconvenient times.

"I need you to come with me," Susan urged. "There's an issue with one of the fauns."

"Again?" Lucy huffed. Susan gave the young girl a sympathetic stare. "All right I'm coming. Unity would you like to join me?"

"No thanks," I shook my head. Deal with arguing fauns? No thanks. "I'll be out here."

"Enjoy yourself!" Susan and her ventured off back inside the massive castle.

Not knowing what else to do since Lucy had been my entertainment I searched for someplace to sit. There was a bench surrounded by colorful flowers that I settled on.

A brisk wind was picking up, but it felt wonderful on my tanning skin. The freckles that normally were faded across my arms and cheeks were definitely starting to pop up more as time spent outside passed. Too bad my skin underneath was pasty. I can't believe Susan and Lucy would not let me go outside in my bra and panties on the beach. All I wanted was to be bronzed all over.

Footsteps caught my attention and I snapped my head up to see someone I had not expected. Our contrasting eyes locked and he paused, then came and sat by me on the bench. His arm brushed against the exposed skin of my own. I shivered.

"Nice day outside," I croaked. Croaked? Seriously Unity, pull yourself together. Where is this sudden flustered feeling coming from? This morning I was standing in front of him in my **underwear** and now he sits next to me and I can _barley_ speak.

"Mhm."

I scowled at the simple response, "What brought you outside?"

"It's a nice day outside…" Edmund repeated what I said and I slapped a hand to my forehead in embarrassment. He laughed at my reaction.

Awkward silence.

"Are you planning on waking me up tomorrow?"

"Are you planning on waking up the same way you did this morning?" chuckled Edmund. I nodded my head with a grin and he shrugged trying to appear passive. "Possibly."

"Are you _flirting _with me?" I quizzed humorously.

The King's cheeks turned red (again) and he opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted him.

"It's like cool if you are you know."

He smiled shyly at me, "Are you flirting with me?"

"Of course," I answered him honestly. There's no need to lie. I think it was obvious what I was doing.

"Why?" What kind of question was _that_?

"Well, I don't know!" Edmund frowned. "I just _do it_. It's like instinct."

"So you only flirt with me because it's natural not because you want to?"

Really Edmund? _Really?_ Do you have to twist my words around?

"That is not what I meant," I huffed. "And you know that."

"I don't know anything," that much is obvious. I threw him a glare. He glared back. "I don't understand girls. You make no sense. All you speak is gibberish."

"No Edmund, you make no sense whatsoever."

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do," he restated more firmly this time.

"Edmund, you really don't."

We both faced one another. He still had a frown and I smiled warmly up at him showing off my dimples. I never noticed he had freckles either. Then a thought I had not considered crossed my mind. Edmund was… handsome. All the beauty marks and freckles that scattered his face, arms, and who knows where else? His plump pale lips. The almond shaped eyes with chocolate orbs that any girl would kill to get their hands on; _as in chocolate covered almonds_. They were better than Hershey's kisses I bet.

"Well, I must be going Peter had asked me to come talk to him about those bloody Giants," Edmund said dryly as he stood from the bench. He dusted off his pants roughly then our eyes locked once more.

He picked up my hand and kissed the palm of it, which I found strange. Aren't they supposed to kiss the back of the hand?

"Good day milady."

I eyed him confusedly as he walked away from me. What a weird one.

But I liked it.

* * *

HAPPINESS PLEASE :-)

BTW this chapter is adorable in my opinion.


	6. Chapter 6: The Dancing Lawn

Important authors note: This chapter has minor ADULT ACTION. So, I made this one more PG:13 rated, but I have the unedited version in a separate story that is called Chain Reaction: Intimacy. So, if you are of age and would like to check that out feel free ;-)

Cady Groves "One In The Same" This girl is a pretty unknown artist, but I love her music. She's adorable and I love her lyrics.

Edited 1/22/13

**Chapter Six**

* * *

One foot in my grave  
I was fit to be tied.  
Took a look at my life.  
Why am I so afraid?

Then you said my name  
and I was yours from that time.  
You put your hand in mine  
I'll tell you what I'm gonna do.

* * *

The Dancing Lawn.

If Susan brought up that celebration one more time I would wring her neck. I swear it. Two weeks of endless torture came from Susan as she prepared us for the Dancing Lawn. We had dress fittings. Hair testing. Makeup teaching. Please, don't remind me of the times she made Peter and I dance together. I think it was the most dreadful of all the things she forced us to do.

"Stop looking at your feet Unity!"

Peter and I rolled our eyes in unison.

"Just look at my face," ordered Peter with a bored tone. Of course, him being High King Peter the Magnificent he did everything "perfectly" with his stupid dance steps while I continued to ruin everything with my off-balanced ways.

"I can't. It's hideous."

He sighed exasperated, "If you don't look at my face Susan will keep us here longer. And we both know I have a magnificent face."

"Along with a big head," I added snippily.

"Unity, what did I say about slouching?"

I straightened my back and closed my eyes trying not to snap at Susan. Then Peter stepped on my foot very hard. I take back what I said about Peter doing everything perfectly. _That really hurt._

"Ouch, you buffoon! You stepped on my freaking toe!"

"Peter!" screeched Susan horrendously.

"My apologies. I was not paying attention," he grumbled testily.

"Of course you weren't. If you were paying attention and doing as told this would be quite simple and you both would be done with this by now."

Let's move past this disturbing memory and come to the present. Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and I were seated in a horse drawn carriage (non-talking horses, of course) on our way to the Dancing Lawn.

Susan made sure that we all looked spectacular for this Narnian event. She bore rouge pink with golden trimming. Her hair was down and curly excluding the hair that framed her face was pulled back into a fishtail braid.

Then Lucy adorned an emerald dress -it matched the color of my eyes- with golden trims as well; Susan had made the golden trims a theme for all our clothing, including the boys. Her hair was brought into a high bun with a braid wrapping it in place.

I wore a very simple chestnut red dress and had my hair in its usual style. Peter wore blue and gold tunic while Edmund wore an elegant brown and gold tunic. Susan and Lucy were the only two that seemed to take their attire to the extremes of looking good.

"Oh goody, we are almost there," Lucy informed as she peaked out the curtain of the carriage. I rested my head on the back of the seat tired from Susan waking all of us up super early this morning. I swear, the sun was not even shinning as bright as it normally did. That's how I knew it was early. I do not understand how she expected me to be alive for this celebration when I could hardly keep my eyes open.

"Lucy hush, I'm trying to sleep," Peter pleaded in his thick British accent.

I snickered at Peter and he leered at me. We both sat alongside one another; Edmund across from him and Susan in front of me. Lucy was squished on Peter's left side.

"Peter," Susan said in that 'I'm-going-to-scold-you' voice of hers. "Now is not the time to sleep."

"Please tell me Sue, what is a good time to sleep?" Peter sarcastically questioned with a frown on his royal face.

"At night," replied Susan, her eyebrows shooting to her hair line due to her brother's backtalk. Even if he was the oldest it seemed like Susan controlled the majority of almost anything not dictating war and a third of the politics; seeing as the other siblings had a huge part in that.

"Stop being sassy Peter," I defended his sister. I was equally as tired as him and you didn't hear me being rude to Susan. He needed to quit being a baby and just shut up and sleep without her noticing. That's the way I do it.

Peter sighed, but didn't say anything more. I actually think he fell asleep.

"I'm excited," I told Susan. She was the only one looking at me, which was a bit creepy in my opinion since I hadn't been speaking to her. "Genesis is going to be at the Dancing Lawn. I haven't seen him in a long while."

Genesis had only visited me once from the time he had dropped me off at Cair Paravel. He told me he would see me at the Dancing Lawn a few weeks ago when he had miraculously appeared bearing apples from Mena. Oh man, I hope they had apples.

"That's wonderful that you can see your friend Unity," smiled Susan pleasantly.

Yeah, of course. I don't have any other friends here besides Genesis and _you_ guys. I never included Mirach, he was rude.

I sighed, "Yep. So, like how long is it going to take until I get some wine in my stomach?"

Lucy laughed giddily, "You will be served wine with your meal Unity."

"You are just as bad as Ed," commented Peter with his eyes closed. Guess he wasn't sleeping after all.

I glanced at Edmund and our eyes made contact. I winked an emerald eye at him. He smirked then turned his head to stare out his open window.

Edmund and I have had lots of eye sex following our admitting to flirting with one another. Sadly, he never woke me up again. Lucy returned her morning ritual. I think it was to torture me even more. I think she's jealous I'm giving Edmund eye sex and not her.

"Look Peter, look," Lucy exclaimed as she shook Peter's arm. He groaned and squeezed his eyes tighter together. "We are here!"

"Lu, please," whined Peter as he ran a hand down his face.

I leaned forward so I could see out of Lucy's window. My view was clouded by Peter's stiff head, but I made out a large table filled with food. That was enough to satisfy me.

The five of us found ourselves sitting in the middle of the large banquet outdoors surrounded by dozens of Narnian's. Most were fauns, dryads, centaurs, naiads, river and tree gods, and a variety of others. Peter explained to me that Narnian's took celebrating Aslan very seriously so many showed up. Not many of the creatures were good dancers so they took to eating food only, which I thought was funny. Although, I couldn't imagine a jaguar being a decent dancer so I wasn't surprised.

Luckily, as soon as we were seated at the table a faun hobbled over to us. Edmund and I were the first to request a glass of wine as the food was already spread out across the enormously wide slab. Peter and Lucy laughed as the faun went to retrieve us all a drink, but Susan looked highly irritated.

She said, "Ed, you act similar to a dumb beast juggling a dandelion while dancing to a song performed by fauns with two left feet. It is simply _disturbing_."

This erupted me in a fit of snorts and giggles. To say the least, I was intrigued.

I managed to grab myself a few pieces of marinated cod, a baked potato, sweet potato casserole, and large juicy apples. I devoured my meal along with the wine faster than someone as petite as me should have. Edmund and I were already past our third fourth glass while Peter was on his second, Susan on her first, and Lucy opted to drinking some holiday cider.

Peter hollowed with laughter as Edmund attempted to tell some sort of joke about a rabbit and a grizzly bear. He kept scratching at his tousled dark hair and sipping more wine when he could not figure out how to finish his sentences. Both sisters' abandoned us drunken folk to go dance with some lively faun.

"Can you please repeat that Ed?" pressed Peter. He leant towards his brother and tightly grasped his shoulder.

Edmund looked confused, "I do not even remember what I was going on about."

"The rabbit Edmund!"

"Unity!"

Recognizing the voice instantly, my eyes darted around until I found the hefty centaur behind me. Now, I must have consumed more wine than I assumed if I couldn't see something as large as Genesis instantly. Especially when he was a mere _two_ feet away from me.

"Genesis!" crying his name out I scrambled up from my seat and brought him in a sloppy hug. "It is so good to see you again!"

"Ah, seems you are drunk once more," he chuckled when I backed away from him and laughed as well. I was too happy to correct him that I'd only been hung over in front of him, never drunk.

"Whatever you silly centaur!"

"Greetings your majesties," Genesis bowed towards Peter and Edmund.

Edmund half-heartedly waved the free hand he wasn't using to take another sip from his wine. A smile graced Peter's face, but he burst into more fits of giggles as Edmund burped quite loudly. It turned a few heads.

"Gross Edmund," Lucy chided as she came to sit back at the table. She took a large gulp of cider. "Why hello there Gensis! Are you having a nice time?"

Gensis bowed, "Of course Queen Lucy."

"Unity, please take a seat," Susan whisper-yelled as I almost fell over and landed on a sitting faun. Genesis stabled me, but it didn't do much good as almost fell once more. See, this is why I sprained my ankle. No balance.

"No need," a humble voice called. I widened my eyes as a man-tree came to me. "I request milady's hand for a dance?"

"You want to dance with me?" I asked happily. The leafy creature swayed in the brisk night breeze. It smiled at me, I think. "Of course! Please, lead the way tree fellow! I don't know how to dance, nor walk in my state."

The tree god placed a hand on my waist and led me to a circle of dancing Narnian's. To my luck there were no traditional Narnian dances being recited as it was a more personal event then a royal one. Now, I have no idea why Susan made a huge deal about Peter and I knowing how to _traditional _dance. But it meant it was okay to sway, shake, and shimmy. To an extent of course. This was more like the medieval times, not the 2000's where you can get down and grind on someone's crotch._ Too bad_.

The tree and I were having a good time. We both joked, about what I'm not sure I was too drunk to care, and he danced with me in a casual way. Nothing too touchy-feely, but enough barrier breakage to where it was fun.

"Excuse me," came a deep voice interrupting me getting my groove on.

"EDMUND!" I broke away from the tree and lunged myself at the king. He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist in a loose embrace.

"Good day milady good day my Lord," that tree guy left after he bowed to Edmund. I hope I didn't offend him for going to Edmund, but I wanted to hug him.

"It's so wonderful to see you Ed," I exhaled longingly. My breath tickled his senses causing him to draw his body closer to mine. "Are you here to dance with me?"

"Yes," answered Edmund with a hazy smile on his lips. He started off by spinning me, I almost fell of course, but he quickly steadied me.

We both swayed to the music intimately as the beat turned slower, but still held a quicker tone more than a romantic song. I slid my hands over his chest exploring his muscled body then wrung my hands around his neck loosely. I had no idea that Edmund was so toned underneath his tunic. The most skin I had seen from him was his arms.

"Ed," I said hoarsely as his hands moved dangerously low on my back. I grabbed the back of his head and directed him so that he was basically hunched over and stood on the tips of my toes so I could whisper into his ear (he was a very tall man compared to me), "You're really, really, really cute." Then I kissed his cheek lightly before letting go and falling back onto my heels.

Edmund stopped our dancing and started walking away. He grabbed my hand and laced our fingers, tugging me with him, "Come with me..."

I smiled.

We traveled so deep into the forest that the trees narrowed and we had to squeeze past them. Our giggles were muffled by the sounds of our feet dragging through the soiled ground and the distant Narnian music in the background. I tripped plenty of times, but Edmund had much better balance than I, even in his drunken state, and was able to hold me upright for the most part.

When we reached a small clearing only a few feet wide, Edmund gripped my waist and started to sway us to the music again. The red wine was pungent as his breath came out heavier than normal. I knew that he was probably drunk as me. Maybe not as much, considering we consumed about the same amount and I was smaller, but we were definitely both drunk.

Throwing my head back Goosebumps covered my arms when Edmund lowered his lips to the exposed skin of my collarbone and pressed soft kisses making me shiver.

He always made me shiver.

"Edmund…" I breathed against his neck. He leaned forward so his face was buried in my wavy hair and he inhaled deeply taking in my scent. I wonder what I smelled like to him… he always smelt of soap and leaves.

My soft lips met his neck and they savagely conquered his pale icy skin erupting moan from the man pressed against me. Edmund moaned into my ear and I felt my smile grow across his pale skin. His hands were exploring my back and waist as my kisses came down his collarbone.

Edmund pushed away and grabbed onto my cheeks with both his war bidden hands. His chocolate eyes pierced mine with lust as he searched my face for any form of discontent. To assure Edmund that I _really_ wanted to ravish him I pressed my lips to his slowly, alluringly.

We both lost control.

The King trailed his hands until they grabbed a fistful of my dress and slid it upward. I leaned my weight against Edmund's chest causing him to fall flat on his back in the grassy earth. A hiss escaped his lips, but it was lost as I grinned down at him. He traced his icy fingers over my bare legs superbly.

I could taste the wine on his tongue.

"Unity," Edmund growled huskily across my lips. "You are the sweetest taste in all of Narnia."

"That's impossible," I disregarded; I sucked on his bottom lip hungrily. Edmund was the sweetest taste in all of Narnia. He was the sourest, spicy, sweet, and tantalizing taste of anything in any world I had tasted. And I've been to_ two_ different worlds.

"You're torturing me," Edmund confirmed as he kissed my jaw, craving every part of me.

"No Edmund, I am sure it is you who is torturing me."

Edmund grabbed my behind and pulled me closer to him I sat on top of his bulge, gently rocking into him as he groaned into my mouth. He broke our kiss as his breathing became so shallow I thought he would faint from exhaustion. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he kept his hands firmly on my waist to help me grind atop his trousers.

All I could hear was his panting and moaning as I carried on the pace. The friction between us created intense pleasure for both of us.

I connected our lips and slid my tongue inside of his mouth.

Edmund gave one last shallow moan. His hands shakily wrapped around my waist bringing me into a hard embrace against his chest. We slowly began to kiss, our lips melting into one another.

"Edmund!" We both paused our kissing to listen to the distance call. "Unity! Ed! ED!"

"That sounds like Peter," I hushed to Edmund who closed his eyes tiredly. He nodded his head while scowling at the sound of his brothers screaming voice.

"ED! Unity! If I find either one of you out here I'm going to wring your necks!"

"Definitely Peter," groaned Edmund, he opened his eyes and they flickered over my face taking in my appearance. "I don't want to get up."

Smiling I ran a hand through his messy hair, "Are you happy where you are Ed?"

Chocolate eyes stared at me adoringly, "Yes. You are beautiful."

"Thank you," I said with a chuckle and laid my head at the nape of his neck. He frowned down me.

"Are you not happy?"

"Of course I am," laughing at the incredulously of his statement I leaned up to place a gentle kiss on his jaw for emphasis.

Trees were being pushed aside nearer than before. Peter was gaining on us.

"We are both completely shitfaced," commented Edmund offhandedly. The dizziness from the wine still hadn't worn off from either of us. Most likely, this is why we were still unaware and uncaring of what we had just done. Not that making out and dry humping was something to be worried about. Hell, I'm twenty-one and live in a different time. This is something I've done before while drunk. I am in no way a whore in my opinion, but it was more common in my time to take things a little farther than in the forties and Narnia as well. But Edmund was different than those other guys on Earth; I lived with him for crying out loud.

Not that I minded too much, after all, I made Edmund jizz in his pants.

Tomorrow is going to be eventful, for sure.

_Snap._

I rolled off of Edmund in time for Peter to come into view and not see our compromising position. He almost walked past us, but when he heard me giggle he froze and shook his head. Oh dear, we are in trouble.

"Thank Aslan," hollered Peter in frustration. "Susan and Lucy are worried sick about the lot of you while you are off gallivanting in the forest like lunatics. Are both of you _daft_?"

"Peter help me up!" Edmund cried ignoring his brother's anger. He reached out his hands and swung them around furiously, Peter sighed.

Peter took hold of Edmund's hand and pulled him up almost causing him to fall flat on his face as he stumbled forward. I guess while we were lying on the ground the alcohol we had consumed started to catch up with us even more so. I lifted myself by grabbing onto a tree into a standing position. I've done this countless of times in the past.

Who knew drunken college nights would prepare me for Narnia?

The High King grabbed Edmund around his shoulder and looked at me expectantly. Attaching my hand to the back of Peter's tunic he led us back to the Dancing Lawn.

I nearly killed myself tripping over the ground.

How had Edmund and I made it this far?

"Blimey Ed," huffed Peter out of breath. "Did you gain a hundred pounds?"

Edmund roared with drunken laughter, "NO! You're just wonky."

"Peter, Peter," I chanted his name until he chanced a glance back at me. Beaming at him I patted his back. "I think Edmund gained five hundred pounds, not a hundred."

Peter sighed, "Both of you are sloshed."

"Yes, yes we are," Edmund agreed happily. "Oh, how I wish I could walk! Then I could dance with Unity all night!"

Peter sighed, again.

"I can still dance," I yelped. "Peter please dance with me when we get back. I've only danced with your drunken brother and a tree."

"I thought you loved dancing with me," whined Edmund and he looked back at me with sad brown eyes and a pout on his plump red lips. I wanted to kiss those lips again.

"Edmund, you know I very much enjoy doing more than dancing with you."

"What is **that** supposed to mean?" pried Peter.

"Get lost Peter," snipped his brother. "Why do you always have to know everything?"

"Obviously I don't or else I wouldn't have been asking," Peter argued in an annoyed tone.

Dancing fauns, dryads, and other Narnian's appeared as we found ourselves back at the lawn. Thankfully it interrupted a fight between Peter and Edmund. The both of them tended to get pretty heated. Usually breaking out into 'spars.'

Sadly, Peter and I never had the chance to dance. He brought Edmund and me over to a tent and I passed out as soon as my head hit something soft.

* * *

IF any of you are interested I have a youtube account with my cousin called **TheNarnianExperience **you can go check it out.

Leave happiness?


	7. Chapter 7: Someday

Authors note: This chapter has a "semi" graphic part, but it's not as graphic as chapter six so I'm not going to remove anything. It's very brief and not very explicit at all. At least in my opinion.

Edited 1/23/13

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Someday I will understand.

* * *

The morning after was awkward. Extremely awkward.

I woke up to a bumpy feeling under me. And something was tickling my ear too. My hand swatted whatever was heightening my senses and it giggled.

Damn it Lucy.

Snapping my emerald eyes open, I warily took in my surroundings. We were all in the carriage on the path back to Cair Paravel.

Lucy sat across from me with a devilish gleam in her hazel eyes, "Morning Unity!"

"Ugh…"

"Ed just woke up too," informed Lucy. I felt someone squirm beside me. Of course, Edmund **would** be sitting beside me. How convenient?

Looking at him I noticed he focused his eyes on Susan, who was glaring at him in return. He peeked at me once and averted our gaze before I could register that he'd made contact.

"The both of you have a lot of explaining to do," Susan ordered motherly. My stomach tensed. Did they know? "I want to know what you were thinking when you went off in the forest alone in your state."

I don't think she'd appreciate it if I told her I was thinking about getting in her brothers pants. So I stayed silent and kept my peripherals on Edmund. His cheeks were red as a tomato.

"I'll tell you!" barked Susan causing me two wince at the sound of her shrill tone. "You were not thinking!"

"No Sue, I am pretty sure they were thinking," Peter commented with a smirk in his younger brother's direction. Edmund scowled.

"Peter, hush."

He rolled his electric blue eyes at his sister's passive aggression. I'm glad she was entirely oblivious to the fact that I was into her younger brother, unlike Peter. Then Susan belted, "Both of you are grounded!"

"I'm twenty-two years old. You cannot _ground_ me," Edmund said dryly. "Plus, I'm king. I can do whatever the hell I want."

"Ed," Peter sternly grumbled under his breath in a warning tone. That was definitely the wrong thing to say to her at the moment. I was afraid for Edmund. Susan looked absolutely pissed off. Like, steam was _literally _coming out of her ears pissed off.

"We will see about that," hissed Susan with such venom I would allow her to ground me. Whatever Susan wished she would get. There's no way I'm defying **that**.

A tense silence followed.

"So, _why_ did you guys run off last night?" pried Lucy unknowingly, she graced me with a small smile on her pretty little head.

Edmund squirmed.

"We were playing tag," I lied through a chuckle while a blush formed on my cheeks as Edmund watched my anxiously. "When I'm drunk I like to play… games."

When I said "games" Peter snickered. How immature? And he's supposed to be High King the _Magnificent_.

"Tag…" Lucy scrunched her nose up. I think she could tell I was lying. Probably because of Peter's dumb face since he wouldn't stop laughing at Edmund and me. "You both could barely stand before you went missing. How did you manage to play tag?"

"Lucy, look a butterfly!"

The girl turned her head in the direction of where I pointed out the window excitedly. Nothing was there except trees. She was so innocent like someone… Asia. Oh Asia… I never got to read her Narnia.

"Opps, flew away," I muttered lazily.

I caught Peter's eyes and he shook his head. I know Peter; I'm terrible at changing the subject. They all should have learned that from our first meeting.

"I," Lucy paused to stare at me hard after realizing what I had done. "I don't believe you."

Susan crossed her arms her eyes switching from Edmund's face to my own. We both dodged eye contact with the older female, "Neither do I."

"I never did," stated Peter. "Unity said something about 'enjoying more than just dancing' with Ed…" he trailed off thoughtfully. "That could mean_ many_ things."

"Like tag," I restated sheepishly.

Jeeze, why couldn't they accept my lie and get over it?

The elder girl's wondrously blue eyes bugged as she processed Peter's words.

"Peter," she exclaimed in horror. "You've given him the birds and the bees talk, right?"

"Susan!" shouted Edmund in embarrassment. I dropped my head into my lap to hide my laughter. This was starting to get funny. We should be on Tyra.

The Just king ran a hand through his still messy chocolate tresses and said sister grabbed onto Edmund's kneecap.

"Has Peter talked to you about…" her voice became dangerously low. "Sex."

"Susan," Edmund said her name slowly. "I am twenty-two. I think I know what sex is."

Susan screamed then shook his leg furiously, "Are you saying you've had sex before Edmund?"

"No," Edmund reddened. "I'm only saying I know what it is."

"The sky looks really pretty today."

Sharply, Edmund snapped his head in my direction and rolled his coffee eyes.

"What?" I motioned towards the window. "Look for yourself."

"It really does," added Lucy. She stuck her head out the window and gazed up at the cloudless skies.

"How about we all look out different windows?" I suggested in fake happiness. I shot Peter a glare and he did as I told. Edmund and Susan sat looking at me with an 'are-you-serious?' look and I glowered at them tempting them to test me.

They both moved to stare out the window.

Later that night after dinner I ventured off to the library. Only because it was the only place I knew how to get to besides the kitchen, dining hall, the bathroom, and my bedroom were.

After the carriage ride everyone had circumvented one another. We even had lunch in separate rooms for the first time since I'd been here. I ate mine outside, alone.

So, when I entered the library I was a tiny bit surprised to see Edmund. The reason I wasn't completely flabbergasted was because I knew the library was where Edmund went when he was bored. Lucy and I had come across him many times when we went to the library together. However, I'd never gone into the library without Lucy when Edmund was there.

I won't deny that the sole reason I came to the library was to talk to Edmund. I kinda predicted I would be able to find him there.

He hadn't noticed me yet when I walked through the door. His eyes were downcast completely emerged by the book he read. Grabbing a random book from a shelf I plopped down next to him on the couch.

He jumped.

"What are you doing here?" asked Edmund calmly. _Too calm_. Like he was stepping on glass barefoot.

Lying on my back I put my feet on the back of the seat causing my dress to fall down my freshly shaved legs. Edmund eyed them with heated cheeks.

"That is not a ladylike way to sit," he chimed focusing his almond eyes on his book. I kicked off my purple flats just to show him how ladylike I am.

Opening the book I held I stared at the pages blankly. What the heck? It isn't even in English.

"That's ancient Narnian text."

"There's an ancient Narnia?" I questioned puzzled. Hey, who am I to judge? I mean Narnia's a book and I'm in it. So, if Narnia has an ancient period so be it.

"Yes," replied Edmund.

Edmund's eyes traced my legs briefly then returned to his book. He did this twice. One more time. Another time.

Then he blew it.

"Unity," he whispered forcefully. Slamming my book shut I tossed it on the couch by my head. Completely pointless. All I had been doing was staring at the oddly shaped words.

"What?"

Edmund groaned and smashed his book closed too, "What are you doing?"

Looking down at my unmoving body I furrowed my brows confused, "Nothing?"

"Nothing? Hah, yeah sure," he sneered in frustration. "First, there was last night where you did those… things to me, and now you are showing me your legs in a public library."

Like I was the only one doing _things_ to someone, Edmund. Not to mention you enjoyed it.

"No one is in here other than you and me stupid."

"That is not the point," Edmund muttered pushing a hand through his hair. It stuck up in place and I half-smiled subconsciously at his cute awkward behavior.

"Edmund," I chuckled. "You make no sense."

"I'm confused," he admitted while resting his elbows on his thighs.

"About?"

He dropped his head in his hands.

"If you explain to me why you are confused I might be able to help you."

Edmund stuttered, "You… I, ugh, I've never. How do I say this? I've never done this before."

"Done what?"

"Anything! Anything at all! I've never even _liked_ a girl before," declared Edmund with such an air of innocence I giggled. "And now you are laughing at me."

"Do you mean like…" Moving my entire body I shifted so that I straddled his lap and he watched me carefully. "this?"

"That and other things," he murmured hoarsely.

"Edmund, am I the first girl to touch you?" I questioned softly. He scowled then nodded his head 'yes.'

"I don't usually like girls," confessing he shakily put his hands on my hips. "Susan and Lucy are the only girls I can really tolerate to be around."

Kissing his neck I quizzed against his skin, "What about me?"

"You piss me off sometimes," Edmund's head fell back against the couch and he gripped the fabric of my dress tightly in his fist. "You can be really bossy and girly."

"I am a girl."

"But you're not a lady," conquered Edmund airily repeating what everyone had told me I wasn't so many times. However, in my days I found myself to be very ladylike so I have no idea what they were talking about.

His hands wondered to my waist and he rubbed my stomach over my lavender dress affectionately.

Guess what I did?

I shivered.

"Kiss me," I demanded while grabbing onto his shoulders gently digging my nails into his gray tunic. Edmund nodded his head dazedly and grabbed the back of my head connecting our lips together.

Hesitantly he invaded his tongue into my mouth hotly. I moaned against his plump lips and allowed our tongues to battle briefly. For someone who had never done anything before I found his kiss to be most pleasant.

Then he did something that surprised me. Although I'm positive it shocked him too.

He flipped me around so that he was on top of me and we were lying on the couch. And he grinded onto me like I had done the night before. I think that was revenge.

Gasping in surprise I broke our kiss and he smirked down at me.

So this is a game?

"I thought you said you've never done this before," I panted in disbelief.

Edmund kissed my neck lightly, "I haven't."

"Could have fooled me."

Our making out and grinding consisted for an extremely short time. Edmund heard wind and jumped from me like I was a disease. Propping myself on my elbows I watched as Edmund straightened out his clothing. Although, if anyone were to walk in the room just by looking at Edmund's sex hair you could tell something had happened.

"Calm down," I chuckled as he stared at me like a menace.

"What if Peter were to walk in?" asked Edmund hotly. "Or Susan and Lucy?"

"Edmund. We are people. People get horny."

"You speak as if you've done this before," he muttered, his British accent tickling my stomach.

I sighed defeated, "Edmund I've done this a few times before."

Maybe that wasn't the _right_ thing to say to a virgin.

Well, I'm a virgin too. But a very un-innocent virgin (and we will pretend that is correct grammar). After turning twenty-one my friends and I hit the clubs numerous times. And when you get drunk and a seemingly decent guy comes up and asks you to dance it usually ends up with something like what happened between Edmund and me.

"What?" he snapped accusingly with his piercing brown eyes judging me. I shrunk into the couch in fear at the coldness that suddenly took over him.

"I mean I've kissed boys before… and have done other things with boys…"

Honestly, I didn't want to lie to him. Edmund was very different from any boy I'd ever kissed before because _Edmund actually mattered_. There is also no way I would make the foundation of any relationship a lie.

"Oh?"

Ouch. Flinching at the venom in his voice I reached out toward him and he instantly backed away.

"Ed, I'm from a different time," I pleaded helplessly at the sudden bitterness he spoke towards me. "Kissing boys and stuff isn't uncommon. It's actually a thing that happens on a daily basis for most people. I can't help what I've done in the past."

"You do not have to explain anything to me." That's exactly what someone would say when they **really **need something to be explained to them.

"I'm literally begging you here." Standing up I moved so that I gripped his forearms. He stared down at me blankly. He thought I was pathetic. And maybe I was.

"Peter asked me to take care of something for him earlier, about the giants," Edmund grounded out dryly. "I should be doing that. I'll say you, Lady Unity."

And he ripped his body away from me and stormed out of the library.

With a huff I plopped back down on the couch and crossed my arms over my chest.

Should I chase him… or something?

This isn't exactly a _romance_ novel.

Running a hand through my wavy chocolate tresses I decided Edmund would hate me for all eternity. Just because I had been a sleazy drunk college student who couldn't keep her lips to herself.

Eff my life.

No matter where I go, whether it is Narnia or Earth, I cannot seem to grasp on how to lead a normal healthy life with long intimate relationships. Am I damned to be a helpless shmuck with no common sense in the form of love forever?

Please, God or Aslan (or whoever is listening) let me be able to carry out one good relationship with someone? Is that so much to ask for?

In my frustration I grabbed the heavy dusty book Edmund had been reading and ran my fingers over the cover. It was written in old Narnian language; therefore I couldn't decipher what the words read.

Staring at the cover I wondered what Edmund thought of me. He must think I'm a whore. I must have been staring at the book blankly for a long time. I did not even hear the library doors open and those things were _squeaky_.

"… Unity."

I snapped my head up to the library door where Peter stood with it cracked open. He arched his brow and entered completely to sit beside me on the couch. He took the book from my hand and smirked.

"Do you even know what this says?" he questioned amused because he already knew the answer.

Laughing half-heatedly I shook my head.

"Are you alright?" Peter put the book down on the couch and reached out to lift my chin with his fingers. He stared into my eyes searchingly.

I shrugged, "Yeah."

"I don't believe you," he said with a scowl. "I saw Edmund leave here rather angry."

"Peter, sometimes Edmund's right."

He looked confused by my words, so I elaborated bluntly, "You don't always have to know everything."

For a moment he looked completely offended, but I took his hand and squeezed it gently alerting him that I wasn't trying to be rude. I was being honest.

Peter put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a cautious hug. Sometimes comforting someone is better than talking to them about a problem.

"I know that I am a bit annoying when I ask about personal matters that are not my own," started Peter softly.

Smiling I nodded, "Just a tad."

"I won't press the subject now," he concluded. "But I'm going to annoy the hell out of you about it later."

"Deal," I told him with a chuckle. I knew he only he did it because he cared. Just like my mom. Just like my aunt…

However, I was hoping to solve this Edmund problem before later with Peter came. Then I wouldn't have anything to explain.

"I came in here to find a book on giants. Mind helping me find it?" questioned Peter. He stood from the couch and held out his hand for me to take. I grabbed it and he pulled me into a standing position so that we could search the shelves of the library. Although, I could instantly tell I wouldn't be much help. I could barely read half the titles.

"How am I supposed to help if everything is written in Old Narnian?" I scoffed in frustration as I ran my finger over a dusty book.

"Not everything," Peter informed pulling out a book. He handed it to me. It was called Narnian Races. I cocked my head to the side and slid the book under my arm. Maybe I would read that one. Catch up on my Narnian since I would be living here for what seemed like forever. "That one is a good read. There are a lot of creatures you have not come into contact with yet that might surprise you."

"Like what?" I asked as I flipped through the pages seeing some hand-drawn pictures. The first ones I skipped through had photos of fauns, centaurs, satyrs, dwarfs, and other talking Narnian's. I guess not all animals were able to talk.

"Mermaid's and mermen, unicorns, and others."

"Oh," I stared at some of the unique creatures. "Is it alright if I take this back to my room?"

"Of course," he insisted. "Just make sure you return it or Susan will have my head. She likes to keep track of all the books."

"Alright your Majesty."

"Please, do not call me that. It's weird when you say it," Peter grunted.

"Whatever you say High King Peter," I snickered as he rolled his eyes.

"If you're going to say that don't forget to add the Magnificent."

"Oh shut up."

We both smiled and I failed miserably at helping him find the book on giant's he was looking for. However, he found it on his own. That is when I decided to head back to my bedroom to read the book. When Peter reads he really reads.

So I made myself comfy in between the covers of the bed and opened the first page of the book and started reading the text. I was immediately immersed in the creatures of Narnia.

* * *

Happiness?

:-)


	8. Chapter 8: Stalking

Authors note: I really heart you guys :-)

Edited 1/23/13

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

I'll count the reasons why  
I should count on the day  
You'll look in my eyes and say  
This love  
It just don't feel right.

* * *

Later that night I found myself stalking Edmund. Yes, I've resorted to hiding in corners to follow him around Cair Paravel.

The frustrated expression he bore on his face for the past half hour gave me fear of speaking to him. Anyone would be terrified to speak to him at the moment. Especially the person he was mad at, which was me of course_. Just my luck. _Let's piss off the person that seems to holds the biggest grudges in all of Narnia.

I'm a genius.

Edmund's broad shoulders were squared and his light pink lips pulled into a straight line. Currently, I pressed myself up against the stone wall in a dark crook to keep myself out of sight. His brown boots thumped against the floor and I exhaled softly in disdain. How am I supposed to go about this situation?

It's not like I can take back my past.

But I _can_ change my future.

And if Narnia isn't a dream and this is absolutely real then this is **my** future.

"Miss Unity, why are you looming in a shadowy corner?"

Fuck that idiot mouse Mirach.

I came out from my hiding and scowled down at the adorable creature at my feet. His hands were on his furry brown hips and his pink little nose turned upwards to stare at me.

"Stalking King Edmund," I informed him bluntly. In the curve of my eye I could see Edmund staring at me with a heavy scowl. He even looked attractive irritated.

"Must you never act as a lady?" inquired Mirach in his squeaky voice. I wonder if all mice had that high pitched of a voice?

"I'm _not_ a lady."

"I agree," Edmund commented as his footsteps drifted away. "She is definitely not a lady."

Scowling I stuck my tongue out at Mirach and darted after the Just King. He picked up his pace so I wasn't able to fall in step with him. His legs were much longer and he could take larger paces. Within a few seconds both of us were running. Him looking for an escape and me chasing after in my most determined state. This was kind of pathetic.

"Ed!" Panting I attempted to pick up my pace. He was getting so far. I stumbled and I felt a pang in the ankle that had been previously twisted. Apparently if I stressed myself too hard that ankle would forever have a shoot pain. "Please stop running!"

Instantly he stopped. Damn. I wish I would have known it'd be that easy. I would have done it a few moments ago before I tired myself out.

"Would you please just leave me alone?" he yelled, turning on his heel to face me. His face was blotched red from our exercising event and his eyes showed his frustration as they were narrowed into slits. I had never seen Edmund this frustrated; even about the giants.

Flinching I pressed my hands to my chest defensively; "You have no reason to be angry with me."

"I wish," Edmund spat as his breathing picked up, his fists clenching at his side. "That you never came to Narnia."

I _give up_.

Flinging myself around I started making my way back in the direction we had come from at a quickened pace. If he was going to be like that then he wasn't worth it. I wiped at my eyes as salty drops formed and began to roll down my pale cheeks.

I tried to contain myself. I felt like a huge cry baby. But when you only have five friends in an entire world and one of them tells you they wished you had never come to their world… you really feel like crap. A big pile of elephant shit, because they shit a lot and it smells really bad too.

I managed to find my room without getting lost, which was a miracle all on its own. Slamming the door firmly shut behind me I stalked over to my bed and jumped onto the mattress. Stuffing my face in the quilt I clenched my jaw to cease my tears.

What a douche bag.

He's not worth it. I have to keep telling myself that. I've been through this before on Earth, but I would have figured Narnian guys would be different. No. Of course not. Why would boys have common sense?

All this crying has made me hungry…

Nothing better than eating your feelings. At least, I think so.

Deciding to not sit around and mope, I'd rather stuff my face and do this, I traveled over to the mirror. I scoffed at my pink cheeks and smeared makeup. My eyes were a dead giveaway I was crying, they were a pale green instead of their usual deep color, and there were red lines in my puffy eyes. This need to be fixed ASAP. I patted down my face and redid my makeup. My eyes were still red, but there was nothing I could do about that.

Rolling my eyes at my pathetic self, I stomped out the door and into the kitchen. The room was silent as I entered. Thankfully there was a basket of biscuits placed on one of the counters. I took five and started shoving them in my mouth as I searched for more food.

_Oh! Carrots_. I'll take some of those too.

"Unity?"

Chewing on my biscuit I faced the perpetrator, who happened to be Susan. Her hands were on her waist as she glanced at me apprehensively. I must have been a sight to see. My dress all wrinkled, face still somewhat blotched, puffy red eyes, with my face stuffed like a chipmunk, and a biscuit and carrot in each hand.

"What?" I asked with food in my mouth. She grimaced. I grimaced too, yeah, that was kind of gross.

"What are you doing?"

I lifted the biscuits and carrots, "Eating."

"We just had supper," she informed like I didn't know I had just ate twice my own body weight and was continuing on not even that long after.

Yeah, Susan. I was there.

"I've got the munchies," I stuffed another carrot in my mouth erupting a crunch through the room.

"Peter told me he thinks Edmund and you are having a disagreement."

"I'm not surprised," I deadpanned. _That snitch._

"Care to tell me about it?"

No, but I know I can't avoid the subject with Susan like I did with Peter. She was much harder to manipulate.

I hopped onto a counter and motioned for Susan to sit on a wooden chair that was randomly in the kitchen. She complied without any sign of annoyance. Probably because she was getting what she wanted.

"Edmund and I are no longer friends," I informed annoyed at my statement. I felt like I was in high school again with how immature this entire situation was.

"What?" gasped Susan. "Why? You both were getting along great at the Dancing Lawn."

"But he found out I've kissed boys before," I explained with a growl. "And then he threw a tantrum because I can't magically change my past to fit his description of the perfect woman. Sorry I don't have a clean past, douche bag." The last sentence was more to me than Susan.

"He what?"

"He yelled at me and told me I'm not a lady."

"You most certainly-" Susan paused scanning me with her deep sea blue eyes. "- are a special lady, but a lady nevertheless!"

"Your brother thinks I'm a man. I think he's into boys."

Susan ignored my comment, "He's jealous then."

"I could have told you that," I muttered while picking at my food. I took a bite and chewed the bread not really tasting it.

"Edmund's not used to liking girls," slowly Susan said this with a small grin on her face. "He does not entirely understand that others are more capable of courting others. Unlike him."

"Well, he needs to grow up. He told me he wished that I'd never come to Narnia."

"He what?" screeched Susan. I gave her a terrified expression.

Opps. Guess I'm the snitch now.

Susan sat up from her seat causing it to scratch against the floor. I squinted in dislike. That was a terrible sound.

Not bothering to say a word she stormed out of the kitchen. Shrugging my shoulders I reached for an apple in a bowl next to me. Narnian apples were amazing. The juices met my tongue and I smiled at the memory of Genesis and Mena. I missed him.

With an accomplished smirk I marched to Lucy's room. Lightly knocking on her door I was happy when she opened it with a beam showing off her perfectly pearl teeth.

"Come in," she ushered excitedly. "I feel like we haven't spoken in forever."

"That's because you've been busy!"

"Yes I have," sighing she closed the door behind me and we both jumped onto her bed giggling. She looked at my face, "Your eyes are very pale today."

"That happens… sometimes."

"So, what have you been up to Miss Unity?" questioned Lucy adorably. If I were ever graced with a child I would hope she would grow up to be exactly like Lucy. Adorable, filled with more love than anyone could wish to possess, and the most innocent creature on the planet.

"The usual." _Not really._

"Are you ever going to tell me what really happened with Edmund last night?"

I snorted. I don't think the Edmund talk would end today, "Eventually."

"Something did happen then?" laughed Lucy and I shrugged uncaring. I was sick of Edmund right now.

"Maybe when you're older I'll tell you about it."

"Unity," Lucy wailed exasperated. "I'm not two!"

"You will understand when I tell you," I chuckled at her disdain. No need to scar the girl for life by telling her I dry humped her brother.

"When are you going to tell me?"

Smiling I stared up at her ceiling.

"When I understand."

She frowned, "Understand what?"

"Your ignorant brother."

"Ed is rather ignorant," she muttered. "Very stubborn too."

"And a douche bag," I added.

"What is a douche bag?" Lucy asked innocuously.

Look, I'm not going to explain what a douche bag literally is to Lucy. No one needs to be scarred for life here.

"A shit head," I supplied with a chuckle. She smacked my arm playfully.

"One day you are going to act like a lady and surprise us all," Lucy foretold with a grin.

Raising my eyebrows I said, "I think you are the only person that believes that in all of Narnia. And probably on Earth too. My own mother doesn't think I'm capable of acting like a lady. She says, 'Unity you are a pain in my ass. One day you're going to walk out that door and it's going to be the last time I ever see you. Be more careful.' And then she starts complaining about my manners."

Lucy smiled delicately.

I gnawed on my bottom lip, "Too bad she was right. I always wanted to prove her wrong."

"You are proving her wrong," Lucy defended. "You're here."

"The only reason I'm here is because I'm an idiot who decided to get wasted and take a piss in the forest..."

"Aslan brought you here. For a reason," demanded Lucy.

Our eyes locked and I believed her. The intensity I saw in her hazel gaze had me believing. How could you not believe the look in her eyes?

Aslan… if only I knew.

* * *

HAPPINESS PLEASE :-)


	9. Chapter 9: Are you serious?

Authors note: Cady Groves "Last Straw"

Edited 3/4/13

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

I make it rain on days meant for his parade.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast I was surprisingly… late. Not really. Everyone actually predicted I would be late. It is something they all had come accustomed too. Also, another thing that Mirach reminded me a lady did not do.

When I waltzed into the room with a giddy smile on my face I met Edmund's coffee eyes first. He glared daggers at me, so I winked an emerald eye at him. A look of shock washed over his face at my ambitious behavior and I seated myself between Peter and Lucy with a _plop_.

"Hello guys!" I greeted enthusiastically, flashing my pearly whites at Edmund specifically just to get under his skin.

Edmund frowned deeper.

"You are in a pleasant mood today," chimed Peter with a chuckle. I stole a piece of toast from his plate and bit into it. He shook his head not comprehending why I couldn't eat the piece of toast on a plate that was placed in front of me. Peter did not realize that he buttered his toast the best in all of Narnia. Lucy and Susan never perfected putting butter on their browned bread. Only Peter.

"I am in a very-" I smirked at Edmund. "- enlightening mood today."

The younger King huffed whilst rolling his delicious eyes. I scolded my thoughts. Did I really call his eyes _delicious_?

"And why is that?" pried Susan. She stared at me in confusion. The night before I had told her about Edmund being a douche. I wonder, what happened when she stormed to Edmund's bedroom last night? Maybe she beat him with a whip? I can dream, can I not?

"Well, I was thinking of leaving Narnia."

Lucy spit out her tea all over my pastel periwinkle dress. I stared down as the liquid seeped through the fabric.

"What?" Lucy bellowed. She ignored the fact she had soaked me with her tea slash saliva and proceeded to grab hold of my hand tightly. "Please, please do not leave us because you had a little _row_ with Edmund?"

I tsk'd. "Lucy that's not why I'm going…" Even if it was, but I'm still in denial that I cannot stand to be in Edmund's presence without my heart filling up with hate due to the fact that he was too damn stubborn to realize everybody makes mistakes _everybody has those days. Everybody knows what, what I'm talking about. Everybody gets that way. Nobody's perfect you live and you learn it again and again till you get it right… and I'm done._

"Then what for?" her round eyes filled up with unshed tears that made me pout my lips in annoyance. There's no way Lucy can give you that look and not agree with whatever she has to say.

"I want to explore…"

Peter quipped, "Alone?" I shrugged my shoulders. "By the lion's mane, there is no way I will allow you to leave Cair Paravel to explore other lands. You barley know what life outside the walls of Cair Paravel are like! I will lock you in the dungeons if I have to."

I narrowed my eyes in infuriation at the golden haired king.

"Do you think I'm joking?" he said.

Hunching my shoulders I picked up another piece of toast from Peter's plate and devoured it within moments. If he was going to enslave me then I'll be damned if I don't eat his food in the process.

I ate in silence for the rest of the meal. Peter, Susan, and Lucy attempted to talk to me, but I stuck my nose in the air or showed them my tongue whenever they spoke. They were all insufferable today.

I miss Genesis. He's the only one that understands me in Narnia. And he laughs at my dumb jokes. Plus, he doesn't **judge** me. I shot Edmund a glare from across the table due to my thoughts. Too bad he didn't notice as he was engrossed in shoving food down his throat.

When I finished my plate I trudged back to my room. Now I had to change my dress thanks to _cheerful_ Lucy for spitting her tea on me. _Thanks Lu, now I know the next time I am in shock while drinking a liquid I'll make sure to aim at YOU_.

I opened my wardrobe grabbed a brown dress. My eyes caught sight of the back of the oak makeshift and I paused in my steps. I wonder if I can get back to my world from this wardrobe.

Glancing around I made sure no one was watching me. Then I stepped closer to the wardrobe and pushed the dresses to the side. I sighed sadly when all I saw was the oak back piece. Woe is me.

As I changed into my dress a knock sounded from the door. I open the door aggressively and my mood became worse when I looked down at the floor to see Mirach. My mortal enemy.

"Miss Unity, High King Peter sent me to keep an eye on you."

**Are you serious?**

My anger flared. I let the coffee coated mouse in the room and sprawled out across my bed in a very unladylike manner - Mirach, of course, pointed this out. Like hell I'd be leaving my room now. I would suffer in my bed chambers until the end of time because those Pevensie's wouldn't let me explore the rest of Narnia. I'm a prisoner here!

For what seemed like hours I glared at the stone ceiling. Literally, all I did was stare at the ceiling trying to figure out how this castle was made. That's how bored I was.

My boredom finally got the best of me and I whispered out that horrid mouse's name. "Mirach…"

No reply.

"Mirach?"

No response.

With a frown I sat up on the bed to see the mouse had fallen asleep on a peach armchair in the corner of the room beside a small table. He snored lightly to himself.

The spontaneity I possessed and had been scolded for much in the past by my aunt and mother took over me. I rushed as quietly as possible to my wardrobe and pulled on the pair of leather boots I had come to Narnia wearing over my feet.

Then without a second thought I darted over to my window and glanced down. Thank God for putting me on the first floor. I jumped from the small ledge to the ground. I thought I wouldn't get hurt, seeing as it had only been about two feet. But I am unintelligent and clumsy; thus, I fell on my ankle instead of my foot and stumbled to the ground unsuccessfully rolling in the grass.

"Shit." I cursed while grabbing onto my aching ankle. Of course, it was the previously sprained ankle.

I lay on the ground beneath my balcony for a few minutes until the pain subsided. Before I stood I twirled my ankle to make sure it still worked perfectly. When I assured myself I was capable of walking I took off on my journey to find Genesis.

Too bad I didn't bring a map.

By the time it was nightfall I was utterly and completely lost. Honestly, I was not surprised in the least bit. Ever since I came to Narnia all I ever seemed to be was lost. As soon as I got here, lost. When I walk around Cair Paravel alone, lost. As I try to find Genesis's centaur village, lost. Lost. Lost. Lost. LOST.

Damn it. And my ankle hurts too.

Being deep in the woods in Narnia by my lonesome was quite terrifying. I do not care what Genesis or Lucy said about Narnia being a safe place. It was still creepy.

Feeling defeated, I sat down along a tree and stretched out my soar legs. Rubbing at my ankle I let my head fall back against the trunk. It would be so nice to sleep in my bed…

Why the hell did I leave Cair Paravel? Oh yeah, because I'm dramatic and whiney.

Stupid.

Lying down on my side I let myself drift off into a heavy uncomfortable sleep. The last thoughts I remembered having were somewhere along the lines of wishing I had a pillow.

_Snap_.

I shifted in my sleep.

_Snap._

That sound… I wonder what it was. It sounded so close.

_Snap_.

Wait. Hold on… that really sounded close.

Snapping my eyes open I bolted into a sitting position. For the first time in forever I hadn't woken up to the bright lights of the sun. I happened to be under a very large tree with plenty of shade. But it was indeed sunny all around me.

I deliberately rubbed the sleep from my eyes in an effort to become aware of my surroundings. There was nothing out of the ordinary to be seen. Only that-

_Snap_.

That noise.

What if it's a giant? Peter and Edmund kept talking about the giants rebelling… what if it ate me?

"Lady Unity."

That voice…

Scrambling to my feet, unsuccessfully the first time due to my sprained muscle, I smiled brightly at the dashing centaur before me. "Genesis!"

As if the world was on my side. My friend stood tall before me looking unsurely down at me. I'm sure I was a sight to see; sprawled across the floor deep in the Narnian forest with bed head.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked worriedly as I wrapped my arms dazedly around his long legs. "Why are you not at Cair Paravel?"

"Because I escaped! They were keeping me prisoner." I informed him dramatically. This included hand movements and I raised voice; just to express my dramatics.

Genesis held onto my shoulders tightly, "Are you being truthful?"

"Not really." I bit my lip and stared up at him sadly. "They just didn't want me to go exploring alone. So they had Mirach 'guard' me. Too bad the mouse fell asleep on duty."

He laughed and released his hold on me, "Why are you always filled with such interesting stories?"

"I'm an interesting person."

"Where were you planning on going?" He held out his hand and I grinned as I grabbed onto it and he swung me around his back. Like the first time it hurt and was extremely dreadful, but I felt at peace on my friends back… in a non-perverted or weird way.

"To visit you." He smiled at me and I ran a hand through his loose wavy brown hair. "I missed you! You always laugh at my jokes, even if you don't get them."

He laughed. Perfect example.

"Let us head back to my village to feast. Then we will discuss what we are going to do now that you've escaped your captors," Genesis joked as he galloped back to his centaur village.

My mood brightened tremendously when I was re-introduced to Genesis's mother Mena. She appeared to like me more than the first time I met her. Probably because I was not some hung-over female that her son brought home. Not the best way to meet your friend's mother.

Me and my stomach thanked her when she served us spiced rice and black beans. I had never been so hungry in my life. At least, that's what it felt like. It took me all but ten minutes to finish two plates of food.

After the meal Mena then ushered me to bed, which I gratefully accepted the offer and passed out on the unnaturally large bed that belonged to Genesis. My joints and muscles were aching painfully from sleeping on the ground and riding on Genesis's back.

I finally came around by the afternoon when the sun was just starting to fade allowing the air to naturally cool. Exiting Genesis's room I found him at the kitchen table eating, again. He offered me a plate of his mother's egg salad, which I ate happily. Narnian food was too good to pass up. Trust me. You never want to stop eating it_. Ever._

"Have you decided upon what you will do now that you have left Cair Paravel?" Inquired Genesis.

"I suppose I will force my way into your humble home until I feel I am worthy of going back."

He nodded wistfully. "Is there something that I should know about?"

"Well," I frowned. Genesis was my greatest friend here. Compared to Lucy, Susan, and Peter I ultimately was better friends with the centaur. This resulted because the three Pevensie's were biased towards Edmund. "I had a bit of a spat with Edmund."

"The reason?" Genesis pressed on. He went to a cupboard in the house and took out a bottle of red wine and two glasses. I grinned. He knew me too well. He poured us both a glass and I sipped the sweet tangy liquid. Wine, I missed you. Even if I had you two nights ago and hooked up with King Edmund in the process.

"He wished that I'd never come to Narnia."

The centaur's unique teal eyes enlarged. "He said that?"

"Now you understand why I left?"

"Is there more to it than him just wishing you away?" asked Genesis. Oh, why was he intelligent enough to realize that I'm obviously part of the blame?

"I might have informed him that I've kissed other boys before and he became jealous."

"Ah, I see."

"Where's your dad?" I changed the subject as I saw a drawing of what was clearly Genesis, Mena, and an older male centaur hung on the wall. Genesis's eyes averted to the picture and he beamed.

"He works at Cair Paravel. You might have met him before. Sir Oreious."

"Really?" Impressed I rushed over to the picture, which was hand drawn. Indeed, it was the centaur. I recognized him from the few times he spoke to Peter while I was around. He was always telling the king information and Peter continuously gave him orders. He was Peter's right hand man; or er… centaur. I wonder if Peter realized the centaur had a wife and child.

"He stays at the castle most days. He visits every once in a while. Mother and I usually go to visit him, but lately…" he trailed off with a frown on his exotic features.

I cocked my head to the side as I watched his unsure expression. Encouraging him, I waved my hands in a motion for him to continue.

"My mother and him have been arguing lately, more than usual. She has not visited him in the past month and neither has he, which was the reason I was going to Cair Paravel. However, I stumbled across an ambiguous human on my way."

"My bad." I gave him a sympathetic expression. There was an awkward silence as I sipped my wine and he thought to himself about his current home situation. See, this is why Genesis and I get along so well. We both have perplexing home lives.

To break the silence, "So… what's there to do around centaur village?"

"Do you know how to use a sword?" He raised an eyebrow.

I snorted.

Genesis laughed loudly, "I knew the answer to that before I spoke. Why do I bother?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea dude. Probably to be nice."

"How about I teach you to use a sword?" he quizzed enthusiastically. His hooves pounded on the floor in his excited state. I backed away in fear of him stepping on me.

How can you say no to that?

Obviously, I didn't. His glee and the wine I was drinking influenced my decision. Turns out it wasn't a very smart idea.

Besides the fact that I still had a sprained ankle I found out I'm not good with handling a sword. At all. With how heavy the sword was and my weak arm strength I could hardly pick up the damn sword.

After a few moments of me whipping the sword in his direction; we concluded that a duel would be the worst possible form of entertainment. Actually, it would be quite enjoyable for onlookers. Highly dangerous for Genesis… mind you I almost cut off his front leg with one swing.

We retreated back to his house and drank more wine. Then we passed out on his bed dunk.

I think I need an intervention.

It was morning, but the blinds were drawn not letting any sunlight peek in. Genesis was shaking my shoulder urgently with a worried gleam on his face. I think I'm beginning to enjoy not being at Cair Paravel. It seems that I am never woken by the sun anymore.

"What…" I grumbled as I shifted on my stomach to burry my face in the pillow to hide from him. Even if this was more pleasant than the sun I did not like being woken up, period.

Genesis ceased his shaking, but gripped onto my shoulder tightly. He hissed, "My father is here."

"Good."

"For you."

I snapped my head to look at Genesis who stared at me with a quirky smile. Oh man, Oreious is Peter's head honcho. Of course he would send someone to get me. That ignorant king.

"Can they not leave me in peace?"

"King Edmund is here as well," added Genesis quickly. I stared at him with my mouth agape. No way. They want to torture me.

Jumping up from the bed, not caring what I looked like, I followed Genesis into the kitchen. Edmund's royal ass sat with Mena and Oreious. Mena served them both chamomile tea and offered them honey.

"What are you doing here?" coming in front of Edmund I leant across the table and pointed an angry finger at him.

He smirked arrogantly, if it were any other situation I would have ravished him right there and then. "Peter sent me to take you home."

"Really now?" I said. I was annoyed by his brother's protectiveness. At home my Aunt guarded me like a caged animal and now in Narnia from Peter. "You can tell Peter that I will not be going back to Cair Paravel anytime soon. I'm fine here with Genesis and Mena."

Edmund rolled his chocolate colored eyes in that 'you're-so-naive' way that my aunt did to me all the time, "Unity, don't be a fool."

A silence followed. I swallowed.

"You think I'm a fool?" I repeated lowly trying to comprehend. Not that I didn't hear him, but all I saw was red. I could physically see the color red; that's how livid I was.

"Yes, I do."

As he went to take a sip of his tea with that damn smirk on his face I had a brilliant idea. I smacked the bottom of his cup so the scorching hot liquid spilled all over his royal blue tunic and tanned face. He yelled out and stood from his seat to wipe himself clean of the boiling tea. There was a look of complete horror on Mena's face and Oreious looked ready to defeat me with his huge body and long sword.

"Tell Peter that no one controls me _anywhere_. I am not your sister or cousin or family member that you can manipulate. I am not related to any of you and I will not be forced to stay someplace I do not like. If I don't want to stay at Cair Paravel there is nothing any of you can do about it. I don't care if you have a monarchy. In my world we are ruled by democracy and that is what I follow. So, I will not follow any kings or queens orders. Do you understand me Edmund?"

"It is King Edmund to you," Edmund sneered with an intolerable scowl.

I rolled my eyes, "You know what Ed? I wish I'd never met you too."

He stared at me. An instant wave of guilt washed over me as I saw the few seconds of complete weakness and hurt pass over his freckled face. But it was replaced by anger instantly. He said it to me first, why should I feel sorry?

"Goodbye Lady Unity," Edmund spit out. "I hope you find peace wherever you go."

Then he left. I felt terrible.

* * *

Leave me happiness even if it had a sad a sad ending?


	10. Chapter 10: Genesis & wills

Authors note: Cady Groves "The Life of a Pirate."

Edited 3/4/13

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

"It's not easy to be this complicated  
Cause I lose my way, I change my mind  
and I'm more recently jaded  
or I'll be indecisive, and always end up choosing  
the wrong thing  
but I can guarantee you'll never hear me say  
that all I want's a home."

* * *

Two months.

In my world two months felt like nothing. You had calendars, clocks, cell phones, televisions, computers, or the internet to remind you what time of day it was.

Narnia was different.

There were no time clocks everywhere you went. There were clocks at the castle and in villages. Some Narnian's even carried around pocket watches, but wrist watches to constantly remind you that the time was slipping away.

Two months here felt like _years_.

It was such a long time since I had been to Cair Paravel. No Peter, Susan, Lucy… or Edmund. Not even that stupid mouse Mirach. I often wondered if they ever tried to visit me at Genesis's village, but neither Genesis nor I would be able to know. Both of us had left Narnia the night Peter had send Edmund and Sir Oreious to find me.

As soon as Edmund had left the confines of Genesis's once peaceful home; Mena and Oreious had a few spiteful words shot at one another. Mostly about Sir Oreious never being around. It only lasted a few minutes before the centaur left to bring his royal highn(a)ss back to Cair.

Genesis had entered his bedroom where I lay on his extremely quaint bed. I lifted my head, peering at his hunched shoulders and distraught expression.

"You okay?"

Genesis nodded his head. Although, I knew he was far from all right. The teal in his eyes seemed dull and murky.

"We should go someplace far away from Narnia…"

I did not think Genesis would take me seriously, but apparently the offer had sparked some sort of longing. I meant it as a joke; seeing as I figured Peter would come for me himself… if we left he would not be able to find me!

We packed supplies and ventured off that night in the direction of Archenland. Genesis informed me even if Narnia was a safe place; others were not. There were few places outside of Narnia that were welcoming to centaurs and other Narnian's.

Our adventure started thrilling. Long talks, galloping through lakes, picking apples from the tops of trees (which were amazing), running through fields, and discovering nature that I never dreamed of. Both of us wanted to escape our lives; specifically from the people within them. Those we cared about most.

Sadly, I ditched the dresses, since I had left all but the dress I had been wearing at Cair Paravel, and resorted to tunics and leggings since that's all the centaurs seemed to have available. I was happy I still had my boots though -that were now trashed. Plus, all this exploring toughened my leg muscles. If I were to kick someone in the head I bet I could snap their head off! Okay, not really. That would be awesome though.

We had only run into trouble once on our traveling. It had been with a small group of Calormenes. They had been capturing dumb beasts in Archenland and attempted to attack us. Luckily Genesis is good at a sword. Genesis tried to teach me how to handle a sword after that while we were sober and when my ankle healed, but it still did not work. I was not born to sword fight; that much was obvious. Although, I did learn how to defend myself a tiny bit, _just in case_.

Genesis and I held strong for the most part. We rarely ran into any other Narnian's or Archenlander's. Most of our journey was held of pointless conversations and laughs. After all, Narnia was in a time of peace.

But these last two weeks have been hell for Genesis and me. All we seemed to talk about were those we miss; Mena, Oreious, Lucy, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and even Mirach. Damn, I missed that bratty mouse.

"How old are you Genesis?"

He glanced over at me incredulously from where we laid on a blanket that we sprawled across the Narnian dewy grass. We finally returned to Narnian ground. We had reached the centermost part that afternoon and decided to rest under a tall tree with branches that reached over us with full leaves.

Genesis told me we were near the River Rush, which was a pretty huge river in Narnia I guess. The noise of the water whizzing past could be heard from a distance. I would not know of any sort of rivers or lakes in Narnia since the four monarchs' never took me outside the castle; except around the gardens and you could clearly see the ocean from the windows.

"I thought you already knew that," he laughed humorously as I shook my head in amusement. I really don't remember asking that question. "I'm twenty."

"Hah, I'm older than you."

"I know," he stated. Frowning I tried to recall any time I might have slipped my age to him. I have a pretty ridiculous memory so I don't doubt I might have mentioned it to him at some point.

A silence followed and I began to contemplate about the reasons why I could have come to Narnia. On our adventures I learned thoroughly what more had come from the four monarch's entering Narnia as well as the past King and Queen's. What was my purpose? All this time I figured I was in a coma or some odd event happened in my world. But it seemed like everyone that came to Narnia served a purpose. _What was my purpose?_

"Genesis, why do you think I came to Narnia?" I questioned softly.

The centaur's teal eyes met my olive ones. "I am not sure milady. For whatever reason you have a purpose here; Aslan does not bring people into our world with no meaning."

"I suppose so," I scrunched up my lips not liking his answer. I had hoped he would give me something more insightful and concrete. "Are you happy to be going home?"

"Yes. I miss my mother-" I 'awe'd and he rolled his stunning eyes. "- and my father is probably going to kill me when I show up at Cair Paravel tomorrow."

"Don't worry. I wrote my will."

Genesis laughed. I dug through the shoulder bag slung around me and reached for the piece of paper I had scribbled on back in Archenland about a month ago. I handed it to Genesis and his smile dropped from his face as his eyes scanned the parchment.

"You really made a will?" he asked confused.

"I am one-hundred percent sure Peter is going to kill me. I reached that conclusion after much debate over the possible ways he might react to my return."

Honestly, Peter was the only one I thought might have any violent actions toward me. I had a feeling he would throw me in a dungeon and feed me delicious juicy Narnian apples once a day. But he would do that with the utmost love he held for me in his big heart.

"_Allow Susan to dress me in that burgundy dress she really likes that I refuse to wear because it is all itchy and makes my breast hurt immensely (for my funeral of course). Tell Lucy I danced naked with sea nymphs and that she can bury me next to the dumb beast we found dead in the garden. Inform Peter that I love him even if he killed me (I am sure he might do this with Rhindon). Punch King Edmund in the face for me. Genesis, I love you and I give you everything I have (which is nothing). Peace out_," Genesis read my will; he paused every few seconds to laugh contagiously at my sarcasm. "I must say, your will is much better than what I would write. Do you have a writing utensil? I might be able to squeeze my will on the back."

I pulled out a coal crayon. He chuckled, "I was joking." Rolling my eyes I stuck the object in his rough hands and he shrugged before beginning to write his will.

As he wrote I gazed up at the black sky. The stars were bright. They looked as if I reached out my hand I could grab them all and eat them for breakfast. That thought totally came from Hamtaro; blame it on Asia. She always made me watch that damn cartoon.

Asia…

Closing my eyes I pictured my cousin with her thick chocolate hair and her bright blue eyes. If I could tell her one thing I would tell her she was right, Edmund **is** a spoiled brat. _I missed her_.

That night Genesis and I passed out quickly. We were both emotionally and physically exhausted from our two months of adventures. I knew it was time for me to go back. No more running.

The moment the blazing sun stirred my sleep I knew officially that we were back on Narnian ground. It never shined quite as bright anywhere else.

"Morning," Genesis yawned while stretching his arms over his head. _Man, _I missed sleeping in my underwear_. _His movements reminded me of the nice warm bed I left behind at Cair Paravel months ago… to sleep on soiled dirt. What a smart trade. _Not_.

Did I still have a bed in Cair Paravel? Did Susan give it to someone more deserving? Had they replaced me with another hot girl that somehow stumbled into Narnia a couple months ago? Why was I in Narnia?

So many question and I never get any answers.

"I'm going to bathe in that river then we will continue on our way to Cair, alright?" I all but ordered nicely. Genesis agreed without complaint and I ventured off towards the river I could hear loudly rushing past. I slipped off the gray tunic, leggings, under garments, and boots. Then I dipped into the icy liquid. I decided to make the bath quick because the water was ultimately freezing. That was one of my least favorite things about this world. I liked boiling water to cleanse in.

By the time I got back to our resting area Genesis had packed everything to leave. I smiled at him daintily then we both started our walk to Cair Paravel. Ever since my ankle healed I had walked pretty much everywhere because I felt rude riding on Genesis's back. Also, it made my crotch hurt. Did I mention that my legs looked amazing? I am pretty sure I did.

"What do you think they will say when you return?" questioned Genesis five minutes into our walk.

I laughed. "Peter will probably yell at me. I can imagine Susan scolding. Then Lucy might give me a hug and start talking about all that I missed with the fauns. And Edmund will be a douche and glare."

"You do not think Edmund has gotten over his grudge? I mean, Edmund is the _Just_ King. He must realize his actions and words towards you were rash," Genesis suggested logically. But I'm not logical.

"Whatev's dude." I said in my American slang. "Edmund's a douche bag. End of story."

Genesis thoughtfully went over what I had just said in his head. The way I talked seemed to be another language for Narnian's sometimes.

"I really need to apologize to my mom…" muttered Genesis sorrowfully.

I agreed. He really needed to apologize for leaving her spontaneously… even if I suggested it. Mena was a very kind centaur and anyone could tell she really cared for Genesis. If I ever went back to my world I would apologize to my Aunt and Mom for being so moronic.

"I feel bad for leaving the Pevensie's, but I'm not going to apologize. They should have let me go freely."

"The least you could have done was left a note…"

I frowned at my friend for not agreeing with me, "Well, it's not like you left a note for your mom."

"…"

"We are assholes. Aren't we?"

"Yeah," he admitted amusedly. "Just a bit."

"Oh well. We've got some explaining to do."

* * *

Happiness? :-)


	11. Chapter 11: You could have left a note

Authors note: Cady Groves "The Life of a Pirate."

Edited 3/4/13

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

"But I can tell you, it's a guarantee that I'll  
always run  
away from every problem or severed relationship  
cause that's who I am..."

* * *

An excited rumble traveled throughout my body as I saw the first peak of Cair Paravel in the distance. I was ready to sprint to the castle, but I'm not sure if Genesis wanted to run. So I forced myself to walk at a fast pace.

When we reached the centaur guard at the castle gates his eyes enlarged greatly as he stared at me. It was the same centaur that guarded the door when I had first come to Cair Paravel. I felt really bad for this guy. I beamed at him and he shook his head, "The majesties have been expecting your appearance for a great time now."

"Don't remind me," I chuckled nervously. Nevertheless he let us cross quickly. I shared a look of panic with Genesis and he gave me an uneasy smile in return. Great. Not even _Mr. Optimistic My Life Is Great _thinks this is going to turn out fine.

"You have my will right?"

Genesis snickered, "It's in my bag."

We both laughed not really humored by the situation.

"**Unity**!"

The doors to the entrance of Cair Paravel opened with a bang. Looks like someone notified the Queens of Narnia I had arrived. I felt kind of epic.

"Lucy!" I cried in return. The Queen looked exactly the same as before I left with her mid waist mahogany hair and rounded hazel eyes. She flung herself into my arms and I wrapped her in a tight hug. For some reason I imagined her magically becoming ten years older. It felt that long.

"I am so glad you are back! When the griffon told us that you returned I did not believe a word of it! Susan and I had to see for ourselves."

I peeked behind Lucy to see Susan standing there with a happy smile on her gorgeous face, which too had not changed.

She attacked both Lucy and I in a deeper hug. Oh orgy! … not really. That would be awkward and weird all the same since it would be three girls; two who are sisters.

We all laughed at one another's actions. Lucy even had tears in her eyes. Of course, I told her to stop crying or I'd pinch her. That ceased her tears, for about two seconds until she burst out crying desperately.

"Shut up Lucy," I ordered as she buried her head in my hair causing my wavy locks to soak up her tears.

"I thought you would never come back due to my arse of a brother!" wailed Lucy in sadness.

Hah, she called Edmund an arse. Or was she referring to Peter? He had been an ass the last time I'd seen him.

"I'm back now so hush up. I'm starving!"

Genesis stomach growled in the background. _Perfect timing. _He always had my back.

"And he is too," I pointed to Genesis.

"Oh! I am so rude," Susan exclaimed. She curtsied to the centaur and he bowed to both Susan and Lucy in return. "It is wonderful to see you Genesis. Your father has been quite troubled by your disappearance as well." She shot me a pointed look. Of course, Susan would blame me for influencing Genesis to run away from home on an adventure around the lands of this world for two months.

"Is my father here?" questioned Genesis with an air of fear. I would be afraid too. Sir Oreious was a muscular man-horse.

"He is in a meeting with High King Peter and King Edmund discussing the giants in Ettinsmoor," explained Susan as she motioned with us to follow her inside the castle.

Instantly we were led into the kitchen where lunch was being served to Narnian's around the castle. The four of us grabbed a seat near the head of the long table and were given a scrumptious meal. I devoured it all within moments. Too bad by the time I had finished my second helping Genesis just finished his first.

Then Susan made us come with her into the study. This happened to be the same room they had brought me into when I first came to Cair Paravel. I sat on the loveseat across from Lucy, who sat in the armchair. Genesis made himself comfortable on the floor beside me.

"I am going to announce to Peter, Edmund, and Sir Oreious of your returns. They will be pleased to hear of this immediately," Susan informed as she smiled at the both of us and then exited the room. Always polite that one.

I turned to Lucy with my gossiping face on. "So is Edmund still pissed off?"

"All the time," chuckled Lucy girlishly. "Ever since you left he acts like he has a stick up his royal behind. Peter is feeling really guilty; so go easy on him, will you?"

"Of course. I'm not angry with Peter at all," I returned with a grin. "I miss that fool."

The younger girl flipped her hair over her shoulder and smirked. Lucy was always the adventurous one. Even if she hadn't been rebellious she loved to explore and I knew she would be dying to hear our tales. "So where did you both go?"

"All over!" I yelped cheerfully as I recalled the long adventure that ended today. "We saw so many things and I learned plenty of things about Narnia! And Genesis even battled off a group of Calormene slave drivers!"

"By Aslan, that sounds splendid," Lucy marveled as she closed her hazel eyes and memories of her first time in Narnia appeared before her. She had almost forgotten how much fun traveling around Narnia was.

**_Slam_**.

Lucy and I jumped from our seats to face the door in fear. But my anxious expression turned to one of happiness. Out of pure instinct I ran over to the young man and wrapped my arms around his waist tightly.

"Peter I missed you so much," I shouted into his toned chest, which sounded more like muffled gibberish.

He stared down at me with wide electric eyes, oh how I missed those eyes, "Is that really you?"

"Yes!" Laughing I pulled away from him to analyze his appearance. The only difference is that he had some stubble going on around his jaw. Obviously I was back in the nick of time because _that _needed to go.

"I did not think you would ever come back!" With a look of glee Peter picked me up from under my arms and spun me around giddily. He placed me back on my feet and circled me with a thoughtful expression. He pressed a calloused finger to his chin and tapped it analytically. "Now, this look suits you very well."

"What?" chuckling I gazed down at the gray tunic and black leggings. I was dressed almost identical to him; excluding the fact his tunic was silver and looked all fancy. Plus, I had some womanly curves going on. "These are boy's clothes."

"Well, you are not a lady Miss Unity! I agree with the High King Peter the Magnificent. Those clothes suit you very well."

"Mirach!" Bending down I enveloped the mouse in arms and smothered his head with kisses. He chuckled and took my assault. I know he loves me.

Peter, Mirach, and I all sat back down. Peter on the couch across from me and Mirach decided he would make himself welcome on Genesis's back. The centaur didn't seem to mind though. I know if Mirach made himself comfortable on my back I would bite his head off.

All of those who welcomed our return stared blissfully asking questions about our adventure. I told them how when I was bathing sea nymphs appeared and we danced to the music they created. They were only female sea nymphs. All the males respected the privacy I needed to bathe in. _I think._

Then King Edmund entered the room shortly after Genesis finished a story about an annoying monkey we had passed. Sir Oreious followed at his heels. Genesis stood and Mirach hopped off his back fast and sat on the armrest beside me. Genesis and Oreious hugged one another tightly.

"May I ask for some privacy with my son?" Sir Oreious requested with a frown in Genesis direction. I gave my friend a pitiful look. Someone was going to get chewed out.

"Of course," Edmund nodded his head. The two centaurs left the room closing the door behind them.

I swallowed the saliva that came to my mouth as my olive eyes met Edmund's coffee gaze. He looked…

His dark locks were a mess, like usual. And his freckled face was tanner than before. I hadn't realized how dark his hair was. It was like brown black.

Fighting back my pride I stood from my seat and brought him into a small hug. I clenched my eyes shut as his arms came across my shoulders to embrace me.

The door shut and I moved away from Edmund to see Susan supporting a smirk on her ruby lips. I decided not to make a comment about the satisfied look. She sat on the love seat and I moved beside her while Edmund took a seat next to Peter.

"I know you guys are all probably pissed off," I started with a grin. "Sorry for leaving unexpectedly. I just needed to clear my head."

Susan shot Peter a forwarding glare and her older brother sighed. He probably wouldn't have apologized if Susan did not make it since I had done the apologizing. Peter never likes being wrong, "No Unity, it is my fault truly. I demanded that you stay even if I have no control of your actions. I hope you accept my apology."

"All of ours," this time Susan shot her younger brother a stern stare.

Edmund sighed just as Peter had, "I am sorry for acting like an unjust King."

"… but you could have left a note…"

Edmund kicked Peter in the shin and the golden haired king winced. I smiled. "No. Peter's right. I should have left something behind to at least let you know I was alright. If not for my sake; then I should have the common sense to be responsible for Genesis. After all, he is just a kid." I've decided that since Genesis is younger than I that I shall take over his older sister role (he has no other siblings). Therefore, I should act "responsible" around him. _I guess_.

"So," Lucy squealed with a glowing smile. "Did you find any cute Archenlandar boys? They are quite handsome, right Sue?"

Susan raised her eyebrows expectantly at me. I knew she was very interested in anything that had to do with boys.

Glancing at Edmund I saw him gaze at me with interest. He leant his elbows on his thighs and put his chin in his left hand.

I laughed funnily, "No!"

"Oh well," pouted Lucy in disdain. I think she was oblivious to the fact that her older brother was who I had my eye on.

"Yep… no boys for me. No sir. None. Zip, zero. Nada…" Raising my eyebrows at Edmund I hoped he got my hidden message. There was no one else. And that there would be no one else as long as… well, as long as I did not feel pathetic for waiting around for him. Because I am good. So what, I made a few mistakes in the past, but that doesn't make me a terrible person.

"Unity, you came back just in time!" exclaimed Susan. Scowling I shook my head not understanding what she meant. Just by the tone of her voice I knew I wouldn't be as happy as her. "We are going to Anvard for a ball hosted by King Lune!"

Great. I'm back for two seconds and I'm already out the door again. Susan and her balls.

* * *

Leave me some happiness? :-)


	12. Chapter 12: Almost

Authors note: I feel like a part of me was missing, haha. I was looking back on this story and was baffled that I had not completed it. My problem was I ran out of ideas and time. Now, I have revised the story and added PLENTY of new detail and some more information in the entire story. In my opinion the story is much better now and hopefully will develop farther.

I am sorry for my absence :'(

School was taking its toll on me.

However, I really need help with this story. I control the story, but I would really love for people to tell me where you think I should take this to help me brain storm because I want to do something no one has done or very few people have. And I know Unity can be a bit of a Marry Sue, but who cares. We all secretly love them that's why we make them. :-)

So please give me feedback filled with your ideas and opinions I would really appreciate it. Or even PM me please! I really do need the help.

Also, sorry for the JB quote. It's the only thing I could think of because this chapter never had one when I posted it.

Edited 3/4/13

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

"We're gonna party like its 3012 tonight."

* * *

**Stamp**.

"_Ouch_!"

"Quit being a **baby**."

"You stepped on my bloody foot."

"Do you need a kiss to make it better?"

"Yes, actually that would be - ouch! Why'd you pinch me?"

"For being a douche bag."

"I am not being a _douche bag_. I do not even know what that means!"

"Because you are an idiot."

"_Shhhh_. I hear footsteps."

The High King Peter and I were stuck in a small closet of some sort at Anvard. The reason why… because Susan was making Peter dance with every eligible woman at the ball; no matter the age, looks, stench, or capability to hold a legit conversation. And I had become disgusted with the entire female population that Edmund had danced with. It seemed as if every time I chanced a glance in his direction he would be waltzing around with some dumb rich bitch with a royal title attached to her name.

_Duchess Andrea, Duchess Cynthia, Duchess Bianca, and blahblahblah._

Peter and I crossed paths at the snack table where I piled crackers on my plate and he started looking for the wine (talk about role reversal). After he explained how dreadfully ill he felt dancing with girls that poured on too much perfume, I grabbed a bottle of wine and handed him the crackers then led us out into the hall.

However, Susan had sent some guards to look for us and we decided hiding in the closet was our best bet. Oh joy, talk about the High King of Narnia and his short unladylike guest running through the halls finding a safe place to hide.

I chugged some of the grape wine and heard Peter crunch on a cracker. We waited for the soft footsteps of the guards in the distance to evaporate.

"Peter…" my voice came out so soft I wonder if he even heard me.

"Yes?"

"Why do you think I'm in Narnia?"

We stood in silence for a few moments. I could imagine Peter looking thoughtful in that handsomely royal way of his. He broke the silence as he clucked his tongue. "Aslan has plans."

"What could possibly be his plan for me?" groaning I let my head lean against the brick wall. Genesis gave me somewhat the same response. If Aslan had plans for me why wasn't he telling me them? "I'm tired of not knowing why I'm here. This doesn't just happen to anyone."

"Exactly."

I scoffed, "That made no sense Peter."

"Not just anyone stumbles into Narnia. You have a purpose and we will discover it someday," he elaborated shortly as if that was supposed to end all my inquiries.

"Peter, that doesn't exactly help me. You could at least brain storm."

"Okay," he cleared his throat loudly and I glared at the darkness. Really Peter? _Really?_ I swear if he blew our cover I'd slay him. "You could be here to help us with something… or maybe you are here to be my slave? Oh, I like that one."

"Never mind."

"I swear if Susan finds us we should hit her then run," Peter whispered and I handed him the bottle of wine. The liquid swished in the glass as he took a swing of the tangy wine.

"Or we could tie her up and leave her in the closet… it's less violent," I suggested as I took the alcohol back in my grasp to drown more. I could feel the lightheadedness I remembered from previous tipsy states returning.

He sighed heavily. "But we have no rope."

"I'll use my dress. I think it is ugly anyway."

Susan and Lucy decided to have me wear a midnight blue gown that completely hid my voluptuous curves. I didn't like that. I liked when my body looked busty. Because I was busty. I don't understand why you should hide something beautiful about yourself; I wanted to flaunt it.

"You look beautiful in that dress."

"Peter, hush up. I think I hear footsteps again," I muttered worriedly.

Although, it was too late for us. The door handle rattled and then squeaked open causing me to cringe in disdain. There was a sudden relief when it wasn't Susan staring at us, but Edmund. He scrunched his eyebrows and he his jaw slacked as he stared at Peter and me on opposite sides of the closet leaning against the wall munching on crackers and sipping an almost empty bottle of wine.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked in that husky English accent of his (that turned me on) after a moment of analyzing us.

"Hiding," Peter grumbled as he stuffed another cracker in his mouth. "If you do not get in and close the door you are going to blow our cover."

Edmund rolled his delicious chocolate eyes, but stepped inside the closet shutting the door behind him. All I could hear were the three of us breathing and someone shuffling around.

"How is the ball?" inquired Peter. I pictured Edmund dancing with that golden haired Archenlander girl. With that thought in mind I took a swig of the wine.

"Jolly good," Edmund answered happily. I'm sure my face looked very unhappy at his words. "How is hiding in a closet?"

"Lovely."

"Ah I see," said the younger king with hint of sarcasm.

"If the party is so "jolly good" then why are you here Ed?" asked Peter. _Crunch_. There goes another cracker._ Swig_. And there goes more of the wine.

Edmund chuckled. "I'm knackered."

What the heck does that mean? Probably horny or something.

"Well, I'm going to get more crackers. I'll be back. Hopefully…" Peter opened the closet door letting in a few seconds of light and exited sneakily.

"I'll pray for you!" I called after his retreating body. I hope he came back. This was awkward.

Thus, Edmund and I were now alone.

A nauseating feeling filled my stomach and I finished the bottle of grape wine. Licking my lips dry I dropped the bottle to the floor allowing a **clank** to echo throughout the closet.

"You know, we have not had time to talk alone for a long time," commented the deep voice. From how far he sounded I deducted he was still standing by the door.

"That is because I have been away for the past two months and both of us are never alone… typically. Now is an exception," I responded edgily. I scrunched my hands against the ruffled silky skirt of my midnight blue dress. This thing made me look fat. Susan's head needed to be examined. I have no idea what she was thinking.

His footsteps sounded on the floor as I assumed he walked toward me. I could only make out the outline of his shadowy figure. Edmund stopped short in front of me and I faintly made out his oval face.

"It seems as though you've been busy," he said. The sheer grin spread across his plump lips so I nibbled on my own to stop myself from doing something embarrassing; like kissing him. "I never asked how your journey was?"

"Epic," I said simply with a growing smile. "I learned a lot about Narnia from being away from it."

"I thought you would never come back."

"Oh?"

Edmund exhaled loudly. "I thought you hated me. Or, well, I still kind of do think you hate me."

"I don't hate you King Edmund," I sniped somewhat bitterly. The last time I talked to him before I left Narnia he had told me to call him King Edmund.

"It's just Edmund to you actually," I smiled bashfully up at him. "Or Ed. Eddy. However you wish to call me. I really have no preference."

"Edmund…"

"Alright, Edmund it is," he chuckled. A serious tone took over as his laughing ceased. "I want to talk about… how things left off."

"Okay…"

The man before me reached for my fingers gently and held the tips of my hand loosely, "I overreacted when you told me about you being with others before. It is common sense that a woman as beautiful as you would have been courted by men other than me."

"You dense douche," jokingly I squeezed his fingertips. "I'm sorry I can't change my past."

"I don't want you to because then you wouldn't be here right now with me," Edmund said firmly. "I like you the way you are and I accept that. I wasn't acting _just_ when I took off and said those horrid things to you. Therefore, I am sorry. I hope you accept my apologies."

"Of course I do Edmund. As long as you accept mine that I wished I'd never met you."

He winced, "Oh I forgot I wished you never to have come to Narnia. I'm sorry about that too."

"How about we quit the apologies. I'm getting sick of all this sympathy."

"I agree," Edmund chuckled. His fingers left my hand to slip around my waist-

And then the door awkwardly slammed open showing off Peter in his entire cracker eating glory. Edmund backed off instantly.

The cock blocker smiled with chipmunk cheeks and entered the closet while shutting the door behind him.

Something cold was smashed into my palms. "I brought you more wine." I slightly forgave Peter for such an amazing act of kindness. The cork was already popped open as I lifted the bottle to my lips. Cherry flavored.

"This is delicious. Can you trade something for a few bottles of these?" I said taking another sip.

"We could trade you," answered Peter. His mouth was full so it came out muffled. "And then I could get the wine and all these crackers."

Edmund scoffed. "Those crackers don't taste all that great. Narnian crackers are much better."

"The point is…" He swallowed. "That we would be trading in Unity for food and wine."

"Hey!"

Peter grabbed the bottle from my hand. "I'm kidding. I just got you back; I have no intentions of losing you so soon again."

"Never offer me up for a trade again and I'll stay right by your side."

"But what if there's chocolates involved?" joked Peter.

"That's not funny."

The seriousness in Edmund's tone might have made the moment awkward if the closet door did not open. This time it was Susan.

"The three of you **out**!"

Peter and I locked eyes. We knew what we had to do. I took a swig of the wine and he handed Edmund the plate of crackers… and we booked it.

Lucky for us Susan did not find either of us until later that night. After Peter and I consumed enough wine where we felt comfortable coming out of hiding; we both danced the night away. Well… I dragged Peter for dances while he kept using me as an excuse to not dance with anyone else. I think Susan was just satisfied that we were present.

A jolly fellow ventured up to Peter and me as we sat down at one of the tables for a rest. He slapped a hand on the golden haired king's shoulder and showered us both in a red cheeked smile.

"King Peter, I hope you and your company are enjoying yourselves!"

Peter grinned. "Of course, King Lune. How could we not at such a wonderful occasion?"

"Prince Corin's day of birth." He nodded his head. "If only his twin brother were still alive to share this day with him."

"A great loss indeed." Peter bowed his head.

King Lune rubbed his round stomach, "I hear that the giants are giving you trouble in your time of peace?"

A sigh escaped him. "They still wish the White Witch to reign."

"Let this be a day of relaxation then," King Lune beamed. "Drink more wine! And dance until you cannot dance anymore."

Then he dispersed into the crowd leaving Peter and I alone. A castle worker filled up two goblets of wine for Peter and me as she passed by.

Peter raised his glass. "For Narnia."

"And for Aslan." I bumped my goblet against his.

A smile crossed over our lips as we sipped the fruity substance. I wonder if Peter realized I was quoting him from the first movie. Probably not.

* * *

Way better ending to the previous chapter before I edited this. The original ended with "Wow Peter. You are so intelligent." right after Edmund had put his hand on Unity's waist. I feel like extending that was a much better choice. Although, this chapter is cute and a bit funny; it's never been one of my favorites! At least I don't hate the ending now.


	13. Chapter 13: Are you daft?

Edited 3/4/13

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

You can't get a cup of tea big enough or a book long enough to suit me.

_C. S. Lewis_

* * *

"WHAT?"

The taller auburn haired girl before me jumped in fright. Her hazel eyes were wide with fear as I fumed where I stood in her bedroom with my hands balled into fists at my side tightly.

How **dare** he not tell me?

"I thought you knew," whispered Lucy as she nibbled on her pink lips cumbersomely. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I figured Peter would have said something to you. After all you have been home for a little over a week now."

Yeah, how could something like _this_ slip his mind? Stupid.

"No. I forbid it."

Lucy snickered. "Oh. How are you going to keep him here? He's High King."

"But… it's dangerous," I informed with a frown. "What if the giant's step on him?"

"He led an army as a child into war and defeated the White Witch after she reigned over Narnia for a hundred years. I think he can handle giants," the younger girl stated. I did not understand how she thought so casually about Peter going off to war. If I had a brother and they were going to war I would be crying my eyes out.

"What if he gets hurt?"

Sadly, I strolled over to my bed and plopped onto the soft cushion. Peter was one of my greatest friends here other than Lucy and Susan. I did not get to see him as much considering he was the High King and took care of a lot of business most days, but when we did spend time together we had good times.

"He will be fine," Lucy assured as she came in front of me and put her hands on my shoulders. "He's been in battles before and he's won them all. The most he comes out with is a scratch. Trust me."

"When is he going?" Huffing I laid out on the bed and crossed my arms over my chest childishly.

"Not for a few weeks. He needs to round up Narnian's and plan out the line of attack before they just march into war. That would be disastrous."

"Ugh. How dare he not tell me? Where is he Lucy? I need to go yell at him." I sat up quickly and jumped beside Lucy. I scrunched up my face in a frown letting her know I was not joking.

She sighed, "He is in his room I believe."

I straightened out my back and left my room swiftly. On my march to Peter's bedroom, which I believed was around this one corner if I went twenty steps down that hallway… or was it fifteen steps the other way? I think I remember passing this window on the way to his room.

Or was that on the way to Susan's?

How long have I been here and still don't know which direction leads to which room?

I ceased my walking and placed my hands on my hips in annoyance. Well, if I was on a search for Peter's room and didn't know what direction it was in, than what is the point? How would I know what door was his?

Shrugging my shoulders I continued on deciding I would just open doors and see what they unleashed. The first door I opened was a closet filled with cleaning supplies: brooms, rags, mops, etcetera. The second door was a bathroom. Third, I'm not sure what that room was. And finally I tried to open one door and it was locked. I heard shuffling from behind it and as the door opened a squeaky hinge sound followed. Damn Cair Paravel and its squeaky doors.

"Oh hello there. I did not know you could navigate here without Sue or Lu," said that elegant voice. I rolled my eyes and pushed past the muscular man into his bedroom. He left the door ajar as he followed me into the middle of his room. "What brings you here?"

I exhaled loudly than turned on my heel and stared at the golden haired King, "How dare you not tell me you are going off to Ettinsmoor?"

Peter ran a hand through his hair giving me a sheepish look. "I didn't think it was important."

"You-you didn't think it was **important**? Seriously, you are going off to war and you do not think that is important. Are you daft?"

"Susan says I am frequently…" he trailed off with a grin.

"You can die and you don't think it's important to tell your friend that you're going off to war in a few weeks?" My shoulders dropped and I looked at him teary eyed.

"Unity please do not cry," Peter reached out and grabbed the tips of my fingers on my right hand with his own. "I did not do it to betray you or anything. Going off to war is not exactly… exciting. I just do not like to ruin the good mood by telling everyone."

"I don't want you to."

His face dropped significantly. "I am sorry, however it is needed."

"AND how dare you say I cannot navigate my way around the castle without Susan or Lucy!" I slapped his shoulder with my left hand.

"Ouch Unity," he winced away from me. Big baby.

"You're going off to defeat giants and you're ouch-ing because you were hit by a girl."

"Shut up."

I scowled, "Tell me to shut up one more time and I'll lay one on that pretty face of yours."

"So you do think I'm pretty?" he arrogantly smirked. I shook my fist at him and he grabbed my hand and put it against my side. Then he stepped closer to me and rested his hands on my shoulders squeezing them gently. I had to stare up to see his face as he was so much taller than me. "You worry too much."

"I have reason to," I muttered and looked away from his gaze.

"Yes you do," Peter stated softly. "But I have reason to do the things I am doing."

Meeting his electric gaze I sighed unhappily. I do not care what Peter said I did not approve of him going off to conquer giants. That was Peter. My friend. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

_Cough_.

Peter and I broke apart to see Edmund standing in the doorway. I could not read his expression and honestly at this point I did not care. Whatever happened in the closet confused me entirely. It had been a couple days since our almost-kiss and he had barley spoken two words to me.

"Ed," Peter greeted tiredly. "Did you receive the answer?"

I had no idea what they were talking about. But I felt an aura of betrayal coming from Edmund. He radiated it.

"Ugh yes," the younger King slapped a rolled up parchment in his left hand into his right to give attention to it. His boots pounded loudly on the floor as he walked to Peter and handed him the letter.

As Peter opened the cream colored paper I caught Edmund's chocolate gaze and he eyed me suspiciously. I stuck my tongue out at him and I saw him fight off a smile. That's what I thought. You better smile at me. I'm charming.

"I better go tell the other's about this," Peter muttered as he rolled the parchment back up. He shook his head warily. I felt bad for him. He turned towards me. "And don't worry so much. You're going to make yourself sick."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "No I won't."

Peter gave Edmund a look and we followed Peter out of his bedroom door. He started in the direction of the room he usually went to, to do his Kingly duties so I decided on not following.

"What was that about?" questioned Edmund. He was trying to be nonchalant, but it failed as I could see his jealousy clouding over. It is sad that Edmund was so jealous of his own flesh and blood. Honestly, what was Peter going to do? He knew about Edmund's and my previous affair.

"He didn't tell me he was going off to war." I turned to Edmund and smacked his arm like I had done to Peter moments before. It was my technique on making people feel bad. You smack them. "You're not going to war with him, right?"

He laughed, but did not wince or whine like Peter had. "No. I have to stay here and baby sit Lucy and Susan."

"I'm pretty sure Susan baby sit's you."

Edmund furrowed his dark eyebrows, "She does not."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes at his blindness. It was very obvious that Susan watched over all of them in that mother-like way of hers while Peter watched all his sibling's in that father-like way of his. Sounds weird put together. It's not like Peter and Susan were bumping uglies…

An awkward silence followed.

I stared out one of the windows into the natured area outside of Cair Paravel. I really wanted to go out there again. Traveling with Genesis had been so much fun. Everyone was always so busy that no one wanted to do anything outside the castle really. Not even Lucy. She wanted to stroll around the gardens or have tea with the faun's.

I'm sorry, but tea parties aren't my thing.

I wanted a real adventure again. With traveling, sword fighting (even if I hardly participated), and adventure. I craved spontaneity.

"EDMUND! Edmund! Edmund!"

Raising my brows, the handsome man beside me gave me a confused look. We both started to hurry down the hall where we heard Susan shouting.

"Oh there you are," she huffed as she saw us round the corner. With her hands on her slender hips she shook her head at her brother. "I have been looking all over for you. Ariela, Duchess of Anvard is here. You knew she was coming today. I asked you to be ready to great her when she arrived."

Edmund had a panicked and he spared me a glance then composed himself fast. "I thought she was not coming until next week."

Why did he look at me like that? I narrowed my eyes at the side of his face. And who was this Duchess Ariela?

His older sister frowned, "I told you this morning she would be showing up in a few hours."

"I forgot?"

My emerald eyes were slits as I stared at the side of Edmund's crimson cheeks. I do not understand what Edmund was playing here, but he definitely was hiding something from me. Did he think I was foolish to believe what he had said? Obviously, Susan caught him in a lie.

"Edmund, Unity, please come. I don't want to keep her waiting long. Her father and her have traveled for a long time to get here and she has a special interest in _you_," she stressed toward Edmund. Oh, this makes sense now. Edmund is having some kind of love fest with this chick from Anvard. Now I get it.

PLAYER.

I scolded Edmund with my eyes and started down the hall as Susan began to walk toward the main entrance of Cair Paravel. I felt him reach for my fingers and I tugged them away forcefully.

"Unity," he muttered deeply so Susan could not hear our argument. "It is not like it sounds. She just has an interest in me and I have to 'play nice,' as Susan says, every time she comes to visit."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't care Edmund. Do as you please."

"Please… I can tell you are angry with me."

"Of course I'm angry," I grumbled back testily. "Now leave me alone."

I heard him sigh, but he instantly quieted. What? Does he think he's on the Jersey Shore? He thinks he can play with my feelings and bring another girl home the next night? I don't think so.

The first person I saw happened to be Duchess Ariela, I assumed as there were only two people other than the Lucy and a few Narnian's in the room. The girl was taller, thinner, and tanner than me. Her face was squared, which I found a little weird. Her white blonde hair wrapped in a braid around her head in an elegant fashion. Her makeup was average. That ugly white powder and blush with a tad bit of eyeliner. She looked pretty.

I mean, I thought I was better looking, but that's just my opinion.

"Greeting's Duchess Ariela," Edmund grabbed her hand placing a kiss on the back of it. My heart instantly filled with jealousy and I dug my fingernails into my palm. I recalled the time he had kissed the palm of my hand months ago.

Edmund did some kind of royal head nod as an elderly man standing beside the wench bowed to Edmund. "It is my pleasure to have you both at Cair Paravel for the week."

A week?

Hell no.

Not caring if I was being rude, I stormed from the room. Anywhere but in there with that Jersey wannabe seemed amazing. Although. I doubt anyone would notice my absence or that I even entered. Thankfully I was not royalty and had no requirements to be anywhere really. Just to behave as to not make the four look bad… which I tended to fail at on a daily basis as is.

Venturing down the hall I could hear Peter's voice along with a few other Narnian's coming from one of the rooms. Slowing down my face-paced walking I tip-toed until I found what door it was coming from.

"… So you are saying that we will need to leave tomorrow?"

I frowned at Peter's words. No, no. He would not be leaving for the next few weeks. He said so. How could he leave me now? Especially with that wretched female. I wonder if he knew about that and didn't tell me about it either.

What is it with people not telling me anything lately? Am I really that unimportant?

"Yes your majesty," a voice responded delicately. "The giants are getting too dangerous to postpone this any longer. Another village was attacked this morning."

"Alright…" Peter said lowly. I could picture him now. Head down, fist curled, his cheeks tinted red from exhaustion. Poor Peter.

That is when I decided I would be going with Peter to Ettinsmoor.

Without him knowing of course.

* * *

Leave me some happiness!


	14. Chapter 14: The Situation

Edited 3/5/13

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

With the possible exception of the equator, everything begins somewhere.

_C.S. Lewis_

* * *

Plans.

Oh, how I am terrible at formulating plans… I tend to make them and somehow they become sabotaged by some force called screw-Unity-over. This plan I was in the process of making in _no_ way could go wrong.

I sat in the library alone at a circular wooden table with books all around towering almost on the bridge of falling. A blank parchment was placed in front of me and I held a feather pen in my hand looking at the glass jar of black ink debating if I should dab it in to begin writing my thoughts. Sighing in frustration, I placed the feather on top of the parchment and leant back in the chair crossing my arms over my chest. How do you get past Narnian guards who are trained for this sort of thing?

There would be guards everywhere and I had no idea how wars worked. I was a suburban girl. The only dangers I faced on daily basis were making sure I did not trip while walking up the stairs or how much trouble I would be in for not telling my Aunt where I was going.

Maybe I could dress up as a faun, but where would I get all the fur needed to make an outfit? Especially in the very limited time I had. Considering the fact Peter and the Narnian's would be leaving when night fell.

This was useless! Completely useless!

As if my frustration needed to be deepened, the door to the library squeaked open allowing soft whispers to echo against the walls. Immediately I recognized one of the voices. It was deep with a husky undertone. It would be impossible not to know that voice. The other, however, I did not. This only made that person very easy to discover without much thought.

"I am assuming you remember the study?"

I frowned.

"Of course Ed, how can I forget?"

Ed?

There was a soft chuckle. "Indeed milady. How can I think you have forgotten?"

What was that supposed to mean? He had told me he had no interaction with girls other than what we had done. And this Duchess has been in the library with him before.

_Ewe._ I think I would throw up from the flirting. Just the sound of their voices made my stomach cringe. Not to mention the giggles and happiness in their voices as they spoke in hushed tones. Gag me with a spoon. Or a fork. Knife. Whatever. Just gag me.

"I know you like to read," the silky voice of the Duchess commented. I slowly crept up from the chair and made it a point to place my peach colored ballet show on the floor gently. I doubt they would hear a sound over Edmund "The Situation" Pevensie and the Duchess's giggles. I peeked between books on a shelf and saw Ariela had picked up a book and pretended to flip through some of the pages as Edmund stared at the back of her braided head.

"Yes," Edmund stated with a shrug of his shoulders. "I read mysteries, books on Old Narnia, about weapons, and the creation of Cair Paravel."

"Interesting…" she closed the book and put it back on the shelf. Interesting my ass. Who cares what kind of books Edmund reads? Really. That is the least bit of interesting information I have ever discovered about him. Even more so than the fact he likes the smell of cherries. Bet she didn't know that either. "… I am happy that no other Princess or Duchess has stolen you away from me Edmund."

Rolling my eyes I held back a sarcastic laugh. Here comes the good stuff.

"Oh?" Edmund cleared his throat softly and straightened his back so he stood stiff. Generally the Just King looked very relaxed. "Well, Duchess Ariela there is not that many women in Narnia to steal me away from anywhere. Let alone, I would like to see a woman steal a man… she would have to be unnaturally strong."

They both laughed.

Stepping out from behind the bookshelf I made sure my foot stomped on the floor loud to make my presence announced. I bore a neutral expression to make sure neither knew that their conversation had any sort of impact on my emotions. But the steam I felt coming from my ears and how hot my blood was boiling did not hide itself from me.

The Duchess and Edmund's heads snapped in my direction. I fought the urge to scowl at both of them in anger.

"Unity, I did not know you were in here."

Edmund's brown hair became a mess as he ran his fingers through it in anxiousness. I raised an eyebrow as his eyes stared into my olive ones surprised. He only continued to dig himself into a deeper hole.

"If you did, would it have made a difference?" my question caused Ariela to give me a glare. Her eyes turned into thin slits and I gave her a confused scoff.

Ariela twisted her direction towards Edmund with a look of offense. "Ed, you let peasants talk to you this way?"

Bitch.

"I am not a peasant, alright, Paris Hilton."

"My title is Duchess Ariela to _you._"

"Well, my title is 'I don't give a shit' to you."

Edmund coughed, "Ariela, how about we go get some tea and leave Unity to continue on her work in the library?"

"No need, King Edmund," he sighed as I referred to him with his title. I knew it irked him. "I am simply parched."

Without a second glance at either of them I straightened my posture and slowly made my way out of the library. There was no need to rush; I wanted them to watch my retreating form thinking of how I spoiled their happiness. Ruined old times for them. I am satisfied to be a cock-blocker.

I decided to return to my bedroom. All I felt like doing at the moment was planning on how I would sneak away with Peter to Ettinsmoor.

Poor Susan and Lucy. I am sure they would miss me greatly.

Slamming the door to my room behind me closed I made sure to lock it. I wanted no interruptions. I kicked off my flats and jumped onto the bed burying myself deep under the covers in my self pity.

Instead of thoughts of how to escape, memories of Asia came back. I missed my cousin so much. I never got to finish Narnia for her… If I ever go back home I will make sure to tell her Edmund is a selfish brat and that Narnia is not a place filled with happiness. It's full of miserable emotions with happy dancing fauns to remind you how much your life sucks.

I sound like an overdramatic fourteen-year-old female who just hit puberty.

Asia. She must be so disappointed in me. I wonder how much time has passed on Earth. If I ever went back I would be banned from leaving my home. Either I'd be padlocked in my bedroom or enlisted into an insane asylum. I mean, I am old enough where grounding is no longer an option. Just enslavement.

Maybe this is a dream… I'm still confused. This world felt so real to me. On Earth, I felt detached, but here it was right. Even if I like to curse and act unladylike compared to other females from Narnia; I became accepted.

Did I want to go back home? After all these issues I have been having in Narnia with Edmund all I wanted was to crawl back up that stupid hill in my drunken stupor to see my equally wasted friends. But the idea of not having Lucy, Susan, Genesis, even that little rat mouse Mirach, or Peter… I didn't want to think about it.

A knock sounded from my door and I yelled aggressively, "What do you want?"

"Unity are you alright?"

Lucy. Of course. Probably dinner time.

"It is time for dinner… I thought it would be nice to walk down to the dining hall together."

"One moment," I grumbled as I slammed my head back against the head rest. This was our last meal with Peter - otherwise I might have told her I was exhausted.

Sluggishly I maneuvered out from the only comfort I felt at the moment and re-slipped my feet into my flats. Stomping my feet towards the door I undid the locks and swung it open to reveal Lucy with an eyebrow raised in silent question.

"I don't want to talk about it," I stated with a frown.

She sighed. "Well. Whoever made you mad I sure feel sorry for."

"I feel no sympathy for them whatsoever." My mouth turned down in a mix of anger and sadness. "They deserve every bit of what's coming for them."

"And what is coming for them?"

Shaking my head I muttered, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Silence followed. We entered the dining room; I quietly made my way to my seat while Lucy greeted some of the Narnian's happily. I sat on the right end of the head of the table. The seat directly next to where Lucy sat at the head with her three other siblings.

The Valiant Queen plopped into the chair with a sigh, "I am so upset that Peter is leaving us. He is missing out on all the fun. Prince Rabadash invited us to Calormen. He's completely smitten with Susan. Although, I find him rather… suspicious."

Prince Rabadash visited in the month I had run away with Genesis. Every time the man's name came up there was nothing good to be said about him from anyone other than Susan. Peter did not like him one bit. Whenever his name was mentioned by Susan all it resulted in was arguments with Peter. Even Edmund disliked the Prince; calling him distasteful.

Speaking of "The Situation." I heard Ariela's giggles as the couple entered the hall. I tried to keep my eyes focused on Lucy's. On the table. _Anywhere_, but them. My eyes helplessly landed on their joyful approaching figures and my stomach turned in frustration.

It was not even Edmund that made me completely angry. Yes, I was livid that he had been _playing_ me this entire time. Acting all innocent when he too had obviously been entertaining this witch every visit. What really got to me was the way the Duchess had talked to me. As if I was beneath her. As a young woman from the 2000's it was not something I was used to.

I barely noticed Susan and Peter had taken their proper seats as well. All I could focus on were Ariela's piercing eyes as she smirked while sitting directly across from me at the table; beside Edmund. That conniving little bitch.

"Thank you all for joining us tonight." Peter's voice sounded throughout the dining hall causing immediate silence. "As you all know, today our fellow Narnian's and I will be going to fight off the giants of Ettinsmoor…" The King raised a glass of wine. "This is a feast to a short victorious journey we wish to have!"

Shouts of agreement were heard and we all took a swig of the wine. "Now let the feasts begin!"

Ariela and I locked eyes. Oh, how the feast would begin.

* * *

Happiness is the key to my heart. So, leave me some? :-)


	15. Chapter 15: What goes around

Edited 3/5/13

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

What goes around comes around.

* * *

The food was tasteless. At least to me. Everyone else seemed to be having a jolly time chowing down on their meals. However, my attention was on Ariela. Her hazy eyes met mines every other second. The smirk she bore was fit for someone that had won a very hefty prize. It was very obvious she was jealous of my beauty - that's why she felt threatened. I mean, I would be pretty jealous too.

However, the red wine being served had this amazing spicy flavor. I started my third glass before anyone finished their first meal.

Taking a bite of marinated chicken, I glanced at the blonde bimbo. She fluttered her long lashes at Edmund, which made her bright blue eyes shine even brighter. I debated on chucking my chicken bone at her face hoping it would impale her in those sparkling eyes.

"Ariela dear," the Duchess of Shit's father spoke. "Did you tell King Edmund about the crops in Anvard this year? They are simply marvelous, my King."

Crops? Who cares about crops? I scrunched up my face and gave Lucy a confused look and she giggled.

Lucy scooted closer to me so that she could whisper without being heard by the others. "These two are only here for business. Duchess Ariela is here in hopes of receiving Edmund's hand while her father is here to make trade with Narnia."

"Oh…" I glanced back at the Duchess who leaned closer to Edmund. He paid little attention to her action as he literally almost shoved and entire potato down his throat.

So that's what the little ho wanted. She's a gold digger and she wants his money.

"Oh yes father." Ariela chuckled. She turned her head towards Susan and Peter then rolled her eyes in a joking manor. "How could I forget about the crops?"

Was that supposed to be a joke?

Peter, Susan, and Edmund laughed. I guess it was. I do not comprehend why that would cause any form of laughter. All it did was cause me to raise my eyebrows in perplexity. That wasn't a joke. You know what a joke is? Your mom. That's right Ariela, **your mom**.

"Excuse me," the snotty tone caught my attention. I stared directly into Ariela's eyes as she addressed me. I could tell by the way a leer fought on her lips that whatever came out of her mouth, whether it sounded nice or not, was to piss me off. "What is your name again? I do not remember catching it in the library."

I beamed condescendingly. "I recall it being something on the lines of 'I don't give a shit.' I could be mistaken."

Peter spit out his wine so fast it made Susan jump in her seat. There were red droplets soaking through his gray tunic. To stop myself from bursting into fits of laughter at his reaction, I took a swig of my own wine.

In horror Susan exclaimed, "Unity!" Her mouth shaped into an 'O' as she could not come up with any words other than screaming my name.

The Duchess's pencil thing eyebrows were turned inward. "Ah, yes."

Her father looked absolutely outraged. The elder man slammed his hands on the table - this time causing Lucy to jump in fright- and shouted, "Who are you!"

"I just told you…"

"My apologies," sputtered Susan frantically. Her dark blue eyes turned to me pleadingly. "She never acts this way. I promise you. She probably is having a horrendous day, right Unity?"

"Very much so," nodding my head firmly in agreement with the Queen. Standing up from my seat I took another gulp of my wine. "Ever since Duchess Ariela showed up my life's been completely horrendous-" Susan's face fell more so at my words. She looked absolutely defeated. "This little snob called me a peasant and had the nerve to ask why I was allowed to speak to Edmund."

"I don't know where you have been…" I continued letting my smile fall to a penetrating glare. "But Narnia does not have peasants. The Kings and Queens treat their people-or er… other Narnian's- with respect. No one treats others as if they are beneath them."

Ariela glowered at me and my grip tightened on the golden goblet in my hand. The Valiant Queen tugged on my dress to make me sit back down, but I ignored the movements.

I became aware that a majority of the people in the dining hall were listening to our end of the table's argument. Tilting my head back I finished my wine and put it on the table with a thump. Grabbing the end of the table I leant forward so that I was looking directly into Ariela's eyes. My eyes found Edmund's brown gaze for a moment before I averted back to the Duchess.

"And I'll have you know, _Duchess Ariela_, that even if you can convince King Edmund to take your hand in marriage…" I paused to glance at Edmund once more. He was staring at me cautiously. "Him and I have had quite a few sexual encounters. One of which ended up with his hand under my dress and _in_ my panties."

Edmund coughed.

"I really hope you enjoy my leftovers."

The screeching of Ariela's chair as she jumped up did not compare to the sound of her scream, "You selfish wench! How dare you speak to me that way?"

"Unity please," Lucy also stood and put her hand on my shoulder. "Let's go."

"You are not royalty. You are filth. I will not be embarrassed by someone unworthy." She picked up her wine and splashed it in my face. Yes, in my face.

I knew I should have thrown that chicken. Right about now I was ready to take Peter's sword and gut her to death with it. Instead I picked up the bowl of gravy and tossed it directly towards the center of her face. Not just the gravy, but the bowl too.

The sound of the heavy metal colliding with her nose made me wince. But when I saw the gravy spill down her very detailed dress I snorted. Straightening my posture I turned to Lucy at the sound of her gasp from behind me.

"AHH!" Ariela screamed as her hands flew to her nose. I saw a little bit of blood and cringed. On that note, I turned on my heel and darted from the dining hall. I decided it was time to pack for Ettinsmoor.

My first order of business was to find myself something proper to wear in a fight. I barely knew where they kept all their supplies, but from browsing constantly I was able to assume where I would.

Slipping into Peter's corridors without being caught. Immediately I ran to his closet and swung open the doors. There was a male's off-white tunic that I grabbed. I found nothing else of use so I quickly ran back to my room.

I locked my door behind my entrance. Stripping my dress off quickly I left it on the floor as I slipped Peter's tunic over my head. It was extremely huge, especially for my small body. It went down to my knees almost.

Opening my wardrobe I pulled out a burgundy corset and coffee colored leggings. I decided to use a corset to make the tunic fit better; it would get in my way otherwise. Sitting on the edge of my bed I struggled to get the leggings on. Then I fetched some knee length brown suede boots and bounced around to get them on my feet.

Now I needed a weapon. Not that I would be very good at using it considering how Genesis could hardly teach me. At least I knew how to swing my hands…

Pulling back my curtains I peeked out my window and cursed. There were guards readying for the war all over the place. I doubt I would be able to reach the weapon room. Nevertheless, it would probably be close to empty considering how many soldiers were going.

"Shit..." I scratched my head. How the hell was I supposed to get in there? With how heavily guarded it was. But I could not stay here. Definitely not after what just happened at dinner with Ariela. Susan would probably behead me. Or worse, make me apologize.

And that's when I saw it. There was a faun riding a non-talking horse drawn wagon carrying things like weapons, tents, foods, and other supplies. All I had to do was get on that.

_Knock. Knock._

Oh no.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Unity! Open this door immediately." Susan.

Out of fear I wretched open the window and climbed over the edge jumping to the ground. Thankfully learning from previous times I was able to land without spraining my ankle. I hid in the bush beneath my window and waited for the perfect opportunity, which luckily came at that exact moment.

The faun steered the wagon directly in front of me. It was only a few feet away. Straightening up I hoped onto the back. There was a semi-spacious area in the far right corner that I crawled to. I grabbed a nearby blanket that was wrapped up and unraveled it to cover myself.

A few more things were placed in the wagon. Nothing by me gratefully. Probably since I was so far back in the corner. It felt like ages before a horn sounded and the wagon tugged to a start. I knew then that there was no turning back.

* * *

Sorry about taking forever! Finally have Christmas break. AND FINALLY was able to see Narnia: Voyage. To say the least... Edmund's a babe.


	16. Chapter 16: Bang

Authors note: I want to give a shout out to **Queen Violet of the Underworld** for giving me an amazing idea!

The song that the happy faun is singing is that by **_Lesley Nelson-Burns_** called "The Little Turtle Dove."

Edited 3/5/13

**Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

If I go ten thousand miles...

* * *

**Bang**.

_Crap._ Grabbing at the side of my head I winced. That faun was an atrocious driver. He managed to somehow hit every bump on the road. Not to mention he had been singing this "jolly" little tune for over an hour now and it was driving me insane.

"O can't you see yon little turtle dove  
Sitting under the mulberry tree?  
See how that she doth mourn for her true love:  
And I shall mourn for thee, my dear,  
And I shall mourn for thee."

I let my head fall back on whatever object lay behind me. My back was so stiff from how uncomfortable sitting here for however long I had been that I felt that it would permanently stay this way. Like, how my mom used to tell me when I would stick my tongue out that if I didn't put it away my face would stay that way. That damn trick always worked.

Sigh. How long till they stopped for a break anyway? I'm pretty sure it's been hours. I peeked from the blanket over my head and could see the sunset clearly from wherever we were. The burning bulb was a deep red shinning off deep hues of gold and orange. All around it the sky turned into a violet color, which was starting to fade into darkness.

"Ten thousand mile is very far away,  
For you to return to me,  
You leave me here to lament, and well-a-day!  
My tears you will not see, my love,  
My tears you will not see.

O can't you see yon little turtle dove  
Sitting under the mulberry tree?  
See how that she doth mourn for her true love:  
And I shall mourn for thee, my dear,  
_And I shall mourn for thee_."

A horn sounded following someone shouting, "We will rest here tonight! Make camp. Eat and get good rest we will move at sunrise."

Finally. I was hoping I'd be able to sneak off and use the bathroom while everyone was passed out. Maybe I'd attempt at stealing food too.

I tensed when I felt the back of the wagon door open. Whoever it was pulled out whatever they needed and snapped it closed a moment later. Exhaling gratefully, I decided to peak out from the blanket once more. The sun had almost completely vanished making the outside darker than when I had looked only a few minutes ago.

Taking advantage of the fact that it seemed the army was busy setting up camp I lifted the blanket from my body and decided to look around the wagon for what I could find. I noted there were a few different trunks surrounding me. Biting my lip I carefully crawled over to the nearest one and slowly lifted the top. It squeaked a bit, but not enough where I feared it would draw any unwanted attention.

Inside there was different sizes of armor, chain mail, helmets, and other random army gear that I didn't know the names of. I felt a light bulb go off in my head as I pulled out a helmet that looked decently small. The helmet came around to cover my face only exposing my eyes and mouth. I slipped on over my head; it was a little loose but it would work.

Next I took one of the smaller chain mails and struggled to put it on. Then I put on an armored vest. Hopefully with that on it wouldn't look like I had boobs.

I'm pretty sure everything I had on was dwarf gear.

Making sure my wardrobe was secure, I crawled back to the spot that I had been in before. I got onto my feet in a squatting position and slowly started to raise my body to stare out the wagon. There were numerous groups of fauns, centaurs, dwarfs, and other Narnian creatures setting up camps and a large fire was being started in a clearing.

I also noticed we were surrounded by trees in the middle of a forested area. It reminded me of the time I spent traveling around Narnia with Genesis. That felt like ages ago.

The urge to pee started to become far too bad to ignore. I climbed over the edge of the wagon and carefully maneuvered my way over the side landing on the ground unharmed. Darting into the heavily forested area I found a bush and dropped my leggings. I relieved myself of the annoying pressure on my bladder.

As I made my way back to the campsite I hid behind a tree as I saw a few Narnian's surrounding the large fire. They were cooking something in pans in the flaming pit and telling jokes. Or, what I assumed were jokes considering they were laughing. The smell of the food reached my nostrils and my stomach growled angrily.

Placing my hands over my crying belly I decided I would waltz out there and pretend like everything was normal. I possibly could pass for a taller dwarf. As I approached the Narnian's at the fire there were two centaurs, one satyr, and three fauns.

"Hiya," I greeted chirpily.

The centaur raised his eyebrows at my high-pitched voice. "Greetings…"

"Ugh-" coughing I made sure my voice was deeper the next time I spoke. I had to think of a name. Quickly. They all watched me with curious eyes; waiting for me. "My name is Mark. Mark Wahlberg."

"Of course Mark Wahlberg." The faun that was holding the pan of cooking food stated. He grabbed a spare plate beside him and put some of the food on it. Then he passed it over to me and I smiled happily when I realized they were beans. I loved beans. "My name is Özsen."

"Thank you Özsen," smiling I took a bite of the food. I could hear my stomach telling me thanks as the food slid down my throat.

"Mark Wahlberg." The centaur who had greeted me nodded his head in my direction. "I haven't seen you around before."

"I'm new to the army… I was, um. In my village… and heard about what was happening and decided to offer my services of sword swishing to slay the giants."

"Sword swishing?" Another faun muttered to Özsen. They both chuckled about me to themselves. Psh. Like I was supposed to know the correct terminology for any of this.

"Really now?" The centaur gave me another odd look, but decided not to make any more conversation with me. I quickly finished my beans then darted off to find someplace to sleep.

As I searched through the campsite I realized that everyone had designated tents. There were no spare ones set up and there was no way I was about to invade into some random Narnian's tent space. With a dejected sigh, I grabbed a bottle of red wine that was half-finished behind a faun laughing with his friends in front of a fire. I headed back to the wagon I had rode in on and climbed back into my uncomfortable little space.

Popping open the top of the bottle I drank the liquid slowly as I listened to the laughter that filed the area. What was I doing? Why did I run away again?

Would I ever stop running?

And why am I here?

At least when I was reading Narnia to Asia it made sense why the Pevensie's were there. To defeat the White Witch Jadis and restore peace to Narnia! But me? I served no purpose.

I couldn't fight battles. I wasn't strong. I didn't save anyone. Aslan, why?

My alcoholic thoughts pounded through my head, wishing the wine brought me peaceful thinking. However, it seemed to be doing the complete opposite.

Aslan. Edmund. Asia. My Aunt. Peter. Lucy, Susan. Ariela. Genesis… that damn mouse Mirach.

Nothing made sense anymore.

I drowned the rest of the wine. Pulling the blanket around my shoulders I curled up in a ball with my armor, chain mail, and helmet still on and fell into a restless slumber…

* * *

Please leave your thoughts in a comment it only helps me write better.


	17. Chapter 17: Here We Go Again

Authors note: Not nearly as good as it could've been, but I'm def. trying to see where I want to take this story. I'm testing the waters. Haha, I know you guys are filled with ideas so feel free to leave your wonderful input in a comment!

**_IMPORTANT_** FOR READING THIS CHAPTER: This chapter has a section in a certain special someone's point of view. Tell me if you like it and maybe I will keep doing it for now!

Edited 3/5/13

**Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

"Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend  
you're just a cannibal and I'm afraid I won't get out alive  
No, I won't sleep tonight."

_Animal_

_Neon Trees_

* * *

**Bang**.

The feeling of the ground shaking beneath my body jolted me awake. Before I could register anything that was going on a pounding in my head started instantly. Groaning I put a hand on the ground and pushed myself into a sitting position.

Blinking tiredly, I discovered I was still on the wagon and it was in fact daylight. Thankfully the trees were blocking the bright rays of light from blinding me.

I adjusted the helmet atop my head. Groaning, I twirled my head in circles hoping that it would rid the pain I felt. My neck barely even moved from how stiff it was.

There was a surprisingly huge bump; bigger than all the rest before. It caused my head to snap back and knock against something metal. As my head made contact I screamed in my agony. "Shit!"

"Hello back there?" _Damn._ The driver of the wagon heard me. Maybe if I pretended to be quiet they would think they were imagining things.

A moment of silence followed the driver's question. "I said hello back there! There is no way to fool me. I heard what I heard now make yourself visible before I pull this wagon to the side of the road and make you show me your face."

Rolling my eyes I unsteadily got to my feet and crawled to the front of the wagon. There was a little bench in front with a faun holding the reigns to two non-talking horses. I sat beside him with a thump.

"Oh, Mark Wahlberg! What were you doing back there?"

I recognized him as Özsen. "I… passed out."

"Why back there?" He pressed sternly, which followed with a hearty laugh. This faun was way too jolly for his own good. "A tent is much more comfortable than the back of this wagon I can assure you that."

"I didn't have a tent.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh my, oh my…" He shook his head. Okay then. Raising my eyebrows I crossed my arms over my chest tiredly. This was much better than riding in the back of the wagon the entire way. "Well, sir, since you do not have a tent you may share with me!"

"Really?" Happily I hugged the faun from the side and he chuckled at my actions.

"Of course, you silly little dwarf!" Excuse me! I take offense to that. I am **not** a dwarf. I'm just pocket sized. Thank you very much.

Well. I guess I _did_ want him to think I was a dwarf so my plan was working.

Taping my nails impatiently against my thigh I questioned Özsen bored, "How much longer until we get to Ettinsmoor?"

"A few more days Mark Wahlberg." This Mark Wahlberg was finally starting to kick in. Seriously, he thought my name was Mark Wahlberg. I started laughing quietly to myself. I would not be correcting them _at all._

"Oh…" I sighed. "This is going to be so boring."

"Boring? Never!" He yodeled. I scrunched up my nose as his voice caused the pounding from my hangover to worsen. "We should sing!"

No, please no.

"How about we play eye spy instead?"

"Eye spy? I've never heard of such a game. How do we play?" Enthusiastically he bobbled in his seat making his hooves click against the wood beneath them. I was beginning to question Özsen's age with his childlike behavior.

I looked for something obvious to find. A satyr had a red band around his wrist. "I spy with my little eye something red."

The faun squinted and I motioned for him to look in front of him. He was silent for a moment before exclaiming, "Aha! That satyr right there!"

"Good job," I giggled at his enthusiasm. "Now since you guessed it correctly it's your turn to pick something out."

"Hmm." He tapped his chin wistfully. "I spy with my large eye something orange."

Orange… what was orange? Looking at the hundreds of Narnian's before me I realized how many colors there really were. Hues of gold, orange, red, brown, silver, and numerous of other vibrancies.

Then my eyes landed upon a blanket that was draped on the behind of a non-talking horse. "There!" I pointed to the fabric and the faun dropped the rains momentarily to clap his hands then picked them up again.

"Eye spy with my little eye something blue!"

"The sky."

Maybe I shouldn't have picked something so large and easy to see. I rolled my eyes but let out a laugh at how fast he had found it.

"I spy something golden." He squinted his eyes narrowly to see farther ahead. "I mean, I spy something golden with my large eye."

"That guys shield."

"Nope!"

Hmm. "What about that guys sword?"

"Nu-uh," I glared at him and he winked a blue eye at me.

"His boots."

"No."

"Are you serious? You had to pick something gold. This entire army is gold!" Really. There was gold everywhere.

"Actually, there is more silver than gold," Özsen informed.

"Shut up or I'll kick your ass." I threatened half-jokingly. He raised his eyebrows at me skeptically. "Okay I give up! What were you spying on?"

"High King Peter's hair."

Really?

I looked towards where he had squinted earlier and indeed could see Peter all the way at the front. Well, a blurry version of him. I wondered if I'd be able to hide out until the day before the battle. At least so I could give him a hug and make sure he was safe in case I died. I had more faith in him living than myself.

"I lost then."

"So…" Özsen gave me a smile. "What now?"

"I don't know."

"Your voice is weird. It keeps shifting from deep to high. Of what age are you?"

"Ugh. Fourteen?" I said questionably as I thought of an age that seemed logical for a young male to be going through puberty at.

"Fourteen! Golly gee, so young!" He put a hand against his chest dramatically. "Why are you here dear boy? Do you even know how to wield a sword?"

Ha, no.

"A little…" Pursing my lips I thought of a quick lie to tell him. "My older brother his name was Tony. He had been in the process of teaching me how to sword fight and stuff. But then he had to go off to… save this girl…"

I had no idea where this was going, but Özsen seemed fascinated by my story. Hopefully he believed me through all the pauses and ugh's.

"Well, this girl was kidnapped by these local scavengers! And when he went to save her he had battled them all off, or so he thought. Just as he thought that everything was alright one that had been hiding came out and stabbed him through the heart! As well as the girl. So, my brother died and I'm here to avenge his death… and bring honor to my family's name? I guess…"

"Oh you poor, poor boy…" Özsen wiped a tear that head shed from his eye. Oh man, I didn't mean to make the faun cry. I actually felt guilty for lying.

"It's alright Özsen." I patted his back gently. "I'm happy that it happened. Or else I wouldn't be here with you! I'd be stuck in a much darker place."

Darker as around that venomous wench Ariela. Gah. The thought of her brought heat to my cheeks in frustration.

I bet she was having fun with _my_ Edmund. Doing all those wonderful things he claimed to have "never done with a girl before." Like kiss, hug, and cuddle in the library happily.

And Susan sat there letting it fly! I mean, seriously. How obvious was it that I had feelings for Edmund? I thought it was obvious.

Whatever. I hope they were having fun.

* * *

Rubbing my temples I sat slouched at the dinner table. I glanced beside me at Susan who was sipping her soup delicately like nothing was wrong. It was hard enough to even force myself to drink a glass of water let alone eat.

"Edmund." Her calm voice called and I raised my gaze to meet her dark blue eyes. "Please eat. You have not even touched your food."

"Susan. How can you expect me to eat at a time like this?"

"If you do not eat you will not be alive for her return," she pressed. She gave me a pleading stare before returning to eating her food.

"I cannot believe she would do this to us _again_." Lucy spoke up. She had her chin in the palm of her hand and was twirling a tea bag around in her steaming mug.

"Lucy, it is not right to make assumptions. Anything could have happened," chided Susan shaking her head at my younger sister.

I snorted, "Oh please Sue, what could possibly happen to her?"

"Maybe Ariela put a hit on her!" Susan and I glared at Lucy. She shrugged her shoulders. I rolled my eyes; she seriously hung out with Unity too much.

"Put a sock in it Lu." I growled frustrated. I had enough going through my head as it is from her disappearance. I definitely did not need to think of Unity's death.

"Lucy please," Susan muttered. "We all have enough on our minds. No need to put ridiculous thoughts in them."

"How is it ridiculous?"

"What you are saying is rubbish," I said. "We all know how Unity acts when things do not go her way. She runs. Like before, she is just doing it again. Only Aslan knows where she is now."

"Hopefully somewhere safe. Do you think she went to Genesis?"

"No," I furrowed my eyebrows. "I sent Mirach over there to look for her there as soon as I was notified of her disappearance. Genesis swore that he had not seen her and asked if he could help search for her."

"Where do you think she is then?"

"I don't know. I sent out a Gryphon to tell Peter."

Susan gasped displeased. "Oh Edmund. Why would you do that? You are going to worry him sick."

"Maybe he knows something."

"You do not think he would have told us if he knew something before he left to Ettinsmoor?"

My thoughts wondered to when I had opened Peter's bedroom door a few days ago and saw how close Unity and him had been. "Who knows Susan. It's better for him to know then instead of finding out when he gets back to Cair Paravel."

"Ed…" Susan shook her head frowning unhappily. "Do you think we should cancel our trip to Calormen?"

Oh. I'm sorry that Unity's disappearance is becoming an inconvenience of your plans to visit Prince Rabadash at his castle. Not to mention he was a complete _dimwit_ and extremely rude towards any Narnian that served them. Sorry Sue, sorry.

Not that this wasn't _your fault_ or anything either. If you were not so keen on me sucking up to Ariela than Unity never would have felt betrayed to begin with. But of course, I had to be noble. Thank you Susan.

"No Susan. We should go."

"What?" squeaked Lucy.

"Unity is bound to turn up eventually."

"Yes," Susan agree with me. "Last time she came back almost two months after she disappeared. We cannot postpone our duties every time she decides to run off."

Lucy pouted. "I guess you are right."

"Edmund. Please, I am not going to repeat myself. Eat."

Grumbling incoherent curses to myself I shoved the food into my mouth quickly. Without chewing I finished within a moment. I gave Susan a cheeky smile as I stood up from the table and pushed my chair roughly in.

As I was walking towards the exit Susan added chirpily. "Oh. Edmund, please do not forget today as Ariela's last night here. Do be on your best and spend the rest of the day with her. She is very fond of you."

Fond? Hotly I slammed open the door causing the faun that was guarding it to jump at my outburst. I started the way to my bedroom to lock myself in it for as long as possible until Susan bombarded me to accompany Ariela around the castle or just have some useless conversation with the posh duchess.

Ariela… how could I put it? She was daft. Utterly **daft**. The way she spoke and carried herself about irked me to no end. I hated her stupid hair. I didn't understand it. The way she tied it in all those pointless knots. Unlike Unity, who just wore her hair down so that it tumbled in waves around her heart-shaped face.

Unity no matter how immature and intolerable still had such a unique personality. She always spoke her mind no matter how rude her thoughts were. And she was honest. Everything about her was so beautiful. I missed kissing her lips. I should have kissed her lips.

As I approached my bedroom door I opened it with a thud and made sure to smack it close behind me. I flipped the lock and stomped over to my bed and fell on the mattress face first. I just wanted _her _here.

"EDMUND!"

Knock. Knock. **Knock.**

My face turned beat red. I could feel it. The anger rushed throughout my body so quickly I was ready to burst into flames.

"Edmund. What did I tell you? Please, can you listen to me for once in your life?"

Exhaling loudly I grabbed at the back of my head tugging on my hair in furry. This is probably why Unity ran away all the time. Not because she could not deal with her problems. But because Susan was completely bonkers.

BONKERS.

"Edmund. Open this door this instant!"

"Susan, if you do not stop knocking on my door I am going to tell Ariela the truth of what I really think of her. I swear it."

The knocking ceased. "Edmund. I am not joking get out of there now. It is just one more day."

"I'm a bloody King, Susan. I have issues to take care of."

"What issues?"

"Personal issues."

"Edmund. I swear I will get a centaur to break down your door and you won't have one anymore to lock if you do not get out here and entertain our guest!"

I ran a hand down my face. "Susan. Why don't you entertain her?"

"She likes you Edmund."

"Well I think she's a spoiled brat," I informed my sister mournfully.

"Ed… I am begging you," she pleaded helplessly. With a sigh I slowly slid off my bed and opened my bedroom door. Susan gave me a grateful smile and I rolled my eyes.

The things I do for family.

* * *

Leave me some happiness. :-)

If you like Edmund's point of view. Tell me. I will keep doing it for a while.


	18. Chapter 18: Wherever she may be

Authors note: I wanted to thank you guys for the wonderful reviews from the last chapter. I have not had a chance to respond to all of you yet, but I will once I get home from school if the internet does not go out on me again... On another note, most seemed to enjoy Edmund's point of view so I did another chapter of just his :-)

**_IMPORTANT_** FOR READING THE CHAPTER: This chapter will be in Edmund's point of view.

Edited 3/5/13

**Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

You can't get a cup of tea big enough or a book long enough to suit me.

_C.S. Lewis_

* * *

"… _then I started to wonder if the blue heels with the diamonds on them would look better than the purple. Oh, Eddy I could simply not decide which color would look best for you… Which color do you prefer?_"

I started at the woman before me. She held a flirty smirk as she leant forward enough, what I assume was, to give me a clear view of her breast. However, I currently stared at the extremely large diamond around her neck. I have never seen a diamond that big before it was so distracting.

"Eddy?"

Susan did not even have a diamond that huge. Although, Susan was more interested in gems than diamonds. Something about being more "classy."

"Edmund…"

Maybe her necklace is not even a true diamond. A fake of some sort? I mean, she is a duchess. How much money did the duke make from those crops of his?

"Edmund!"

I was tired of this woman's consistent yakking.

"Sorry, what were you saying Ariela?" I said with mock sympathy. "I had a very long night and I am simply not in the right state of mind."

Ariela reached a pale hand across the table and placed it atop my own. "I understand my liege. It is quite stressful to have to deal with such a nuisance."

I ignored the crude remark towards Unity.

Raising my eyebrows I nodded my head uncaringly. "Oh yes. What a bother. Ariela, what time did you say you would be leaving again?"

"A few more hours… Edmund I will miss you dreadfully. Promise me you will visit." She whined helplessly. I snorted and her eyebrows shot up to her hairline offended by my outburst.

"S-sorry something caught in my throat," I muttered apologetically. "You know Ariela, I hear Prince Rabadash is a handsome fellow."

"I suppose so. I have not had the pleasure to meet the Prince before…"

"Well you should!" I encouraged her. "Sometime soon."

"King Edmund," Ariela bit her lip as well as fluttered her eyelashes. "Are you inviting me to go with you to visit the Prince himself?"

Did I say that? I am pretty sure I did not.

"Oh no," I shook my head fast. There is no way I would survive if _she_ came along. "No, no, no! I meant in the future. On your own. At your home. Not with me."

Ariela's face fell. "I see…"

"Yes, yes."

"So, Edmund. I have started to wonder how you met that…" she frowned and spat out distastefully, "that _Unity_ peasant. She seemed very comfortable lounging around the castle and eating all your food."

Debating about whether or not to tell Ariela that Unity and I were in fact lovers crossed my mind. However, I knew we were not. Even if I wished we were.

"She is a close friend of ours."

"A friend? Not of noble blood of course." Her back straightened. If she had taken the time to remember how we arose in Narnia she would realize neither my brother or sisters had been born of noble blood. "You must be joking sire. Call me silly, I would think that a friend of the Kings and Queens of Narnia would be much more _dignified_."

There were many thoughts that crossed my mind. Most of which were crude _unjustly_ words that I kept to myself for Susan's sake. The poor woman would probably have a heart attack. Unity's outburst had been so recent… although, I guarantee that we would never have a war with Anvard so it would not be that much trouble to call the woman a wench.

I rolled my eyes. "Unity is very much dignified Ariela. You would be wise to watch your tongue. With the words you continually choose I question your honorability rather than hers."

"My apologies Eddy." For the love of Pete. If she called me Eddy one more time I would banish this beastly woman from all of Narnia.

"Your apology is accepted. I am simply starving Ariela. How about we head to the dining hall and indulge in some bread with jam?"

Even though eating still was the last thing I wanted to do at the moment; it would hopefully be able to consume Ariela's mouth to where she could not speak. Hopefully. I had a feeling she would be able to speak with her mouth sewed shut if she wanted to.

"Sounds wonderful!"

I stood up from where we sat on the couch in the library. The same couch Unity and I had shared one of our few kisses on. One of the few places we had fought causing her to feel the need to run. I should have just told her the truth.

Ariela followed beside me as we glided throughout the halls into the dining hall. There were scattered Narnian's at the table chatting while they were on their breaks from their posts around the castle. I recognized Mr. Tumnus as one of them and he smiled happily at me as I pulled up a seat beside him.

"Hello Mr. Tumnus." I greeted cheerfully as the faun took a sip of wine from his goblet.

"Good afternoon to you," he replied with a hearty laugh. He gave me an odd look and motioned with his head behind me. I sighed as I turned around to stare at Ariela who looked disgruntled that I had chosen a seat beside the faun instead of at the head of the table as usual.

"Are you going to take a seat?" I questioned as I waved at the empty seat beside me.

She frowned. "Here?"

"Where else?"

Ariela looked longingly at the head of the table, but gave up and sat beside me. I fought the urge to inform her of her rude behavior. She was simply a duchess and she acted like she was the Queen of England for Aslan's sake.

As Ariela began to serve herself some toast and jam I leant towards Mr. Tumnus. When I knew she was not focused on me due to her random duchess-like thoughts I whispered into the fauns ear, "Please save me from this vile woman. I am about to lose my temper."

Mr. Tumnus chuckled. He adjusted the scarf around his neck. "King Edmund, I have been looking for you actually. There is some important business I need you to look over immediately."

"Ah really? It cannot wait?"

"Not in the slightest bit." He winked.

"Ariela," I faced the girl as she slid the cherry jam over her toast. There was an overly annoyed expression on her squared features. "It seems I am being called for important business. Susan and Lucy are taking a stroll through the gardens; you should find them there. Who knows how long I will be!"

Without waiting for her response I jumped up from my seat and Mr. Tumnus followed my actions as we walked quickly to the exit. I sighed in relief as we were in the empty hallway.

"Edmund."

I looked to my side at Mr. Tumnus. "There actually is something important I needed to tell you. I could not find you earlier. A letter from Peter has arrived."

"Oh." I nodded my head. "Did you read it?"

"It is addressed to you. I left it in your room on the desk," he informed with a half-smile. "The Gryphon said it was not urgent to read when he dropped it off, but he said King Peter wanted you to read it whenever you had time."

"Well, I will do that now then." I stated with a sigh. "Mr. Tumnus, if you had any prior things to do or wish to return to dining than you may do so. Thank you for saving me."

"No need for thanks Edmund," chucking he turned on his heel and headed back into the dining hall. I headed straight toward my bedroom as quick as possible.

When I reached the door I maneuvered inside quickly. I could see the rolled up parchment on my desk clearly. Taking a seat, I unraveled the letter to view Peter's chicken-scratch.

_Dear Edmund,_

_What on earth are we to do with this girl? Sadly, I have had no word from her since the day I departed. Unity had not even come to my room to wish me goodbye._

_I have asked a few Narnian's in the army to keep a lookout for her in case she decided to follow us. However, I feel that is unlikely considering how terrible Unity is at defending herself. She cannot be that daft to join a war knowing she cannot even hit a target with a sword._

_If I hear word of where she could be I will inform you immediately. You know how she is though… always turns up eventually._

_The Narian's and I are a few days away from reaching Ettinsmoor. There have been no run ins with any giants thus far, but who knows how long that will last as we draw closer._

_Edmund, I know you are already thinking this as you had shared your dislike with me. I do not want you to leave Susan's side at all in Calmerone. I do not trust Prince Rabadash. Keep our sisters safe._

_Do not stress too much over Unity's disappearance. It is her way of coping with being in Narnia. Remember, this is not her home. Just like when we had first entered Narnia; she too has to adjust._

_I just wish she would leave a note…_

_Thank you for telling me._

_Love Peter._

I tossed the parchment on the desk. So, Peter did not know of Unity's whereabouts. How could he tell me not to stress? Her constant disappearing act was making me ill.

Not even Genesis knew where she was, which made things even worse. At least the first time I had known where she ran off too and with whom. Now where? What if Ariela really had decided to hire someone to murder her? Or what if she had done it herself in her jealousy?

Rubbing my temples I attempted to think of all the places she could be. It was not like she knew many Narnian's that did not live at Cair Paravel. Maybe she was hiding somewhere in the castle?

Whenever I get my hands on her I swear I will… I do not even know what I will do. Kiss her possibly?

I was right tired of this pissing around crap we were doing. Whatever was between Unity and I must be settled.

_Knock._

"Edmund, are you in there?" I recognized Lucy's soft voice. Thankfully it was her instead of Susan. That woman could be a witch when she wanted.

"Come in!"

The door cracked open. "I know you are going to be exhilarated. Ariela is leaving. Susan asked me to come get you to say farewell."

"Thank Aslan," I laughed as I hoped from my chair happily. I gave Lucy a huge kiss on the cheek and a tight hug. "I do not think I have been this elated since… Since who knows when!"

Lucy giggled as we made our wait to the main doors of the castle. Susan was already talking to Ariela and her father as our fellow Narnian's loaded their luggage on their horse drawn carriage. I had to fight the giddy smile off my face to attempt and be mournful for Ariela's departure. It was terribly difficult.

"Edmund!" Wailed Ariela as I stepped beside Susan. I almost dropped the newfound weight on my arms as she leaped toward me. I am not exaggerating. She literally leaped from the floor and onto my body so that she was balancing herself on me. Her feet were lifted off the ground and she was supporting herself entirely.

Then it happened. She placed the hardest and sloppiest kiss onto my lips. Not even directly in the center. It was half on my lower lip and the other half on my chin.

I stared at her with my eyes wide she kissed me for a few moments. She looked similar to a fish… a squared jaw fish.

As she pulled herself away she took my hand and pressed it against her cheek. "I will wait for you to visit me my love."

Now, when did I say I would visit her?

She turned on her heel, without saying goodbye to Lucy, I might add, and climbed into the carriage. Her father bid us all goodbye and followed his daughter with an embarrassed red tint on his cheeks. As the driver pulled on the reigns of the horses and the carriage pulled away I laughed.

Cheerio _bitch_.

Finally, gone.

Susan bit her lip to keep her laughs silent as she saw the glee on my face at the sight of the carriage disappearing. Aslan, thank you.

The smile was immediately swiped from my face as Lucy grabbed onto my arm, "I'll wait for you always my love! Come visit me in my _bedroom chambers_ in Anvard! I have plenty of crops."

"Hush up." I rubbed my lips to rid myself of Ariela's kiss.

I stormed off while Lucy and Susan broke out into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Please leave some reviews :-)


	19. Chapter 19: Teaching

You know… it might sound nuts, but Narnia has gotten me through a lot in my life. Especially times when I felt lost I had something to cling to. When I was alone and needed something there to help guide me in the right path it honestly was Narnia!

When I had my first break up and I had no one there to cuddle with or tell me they loved me. I was a WRECK. I went digging through the hundreds of DVD cases in my house to distract myself and I had never seen the movie Narnia before. It called to me, ha. I picked it up and analyzed the case. Plopped it in the DVD player and laid out on my futon hoping for something to distract me. And I found it in Narnia!

It might surprise you, or maybe not, but I'm an agnostic. I do not have a religion. I do not believe in a specific higher power. Narnia just fascinated me. The background of the book. The plot line. The way you could just get lost in the words… in the life. In the way you wished things truly were.

My first break up was definitely not the only thing Narnia helped me with. Plenty of others. I can honestly say I'm an in depth Narnia NERD. Ha. I just love it.

I just felt like sharing this with you guys. If any of you need someone to talk to or have a lot going on in your life please message me. I am willing to listen to your problems or what you feel like ranting about. The world is a mess of a place to live in and we all need an ear. Even if it's from some girl who writes Narnia fan fiction on the internet.

I love you guys. Thanks for all your support. :-)

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

"And this is the part  
Where you find out who you are  
And these are your friends  
Those who've been there from the start  
So to hell with the bad news  
Dirt on your new shoes  
It rained all of May til the month of June

But wherever she may be..."

* * *

Stepping back hard I felt that familiar sharp pain in my ankle. Pushing back the throbbing feeling I bent my knees as I tried to steady my body. Frowning, I gripped the metal in my hand tightly trying to make the sword held between my palms to cease it's wobbling.

The sound of metal crashing against metal caused me to breath in sharply. As the sword vibrated my bones a chill ran down my spine erupting goose bumps from the tiny hairs on my body. I shrieked as a hard blow came spiraling towards my body and I used my sword as a shield. I fell backwards this time landing in the mucky soil.

In defeat, I lifted my hand up waving it around obnoxiously hoping it would not be chopped off in another vicious swing. With my eyes clenched tight I jumped in fright as a hand grabbed my own and pulled me to my feet.

"A great try…" they trailed off with a shrug of their shoulders. I rolled my green eyes at the faun. No. That had to be utterly terrible.

"Özşen," I said testily. "I am horrendous!"

"I agree."

I glared at the centaur who sat lazily on the ground munching on a red apple. He raised his eyebrows at me expectantly daring me to argue with him. After all, it was I who had originally called myself horrendous.

Daedalus was the centaurs name. He had been the same centaur that greeted me at the fire the previous day when I asked for food. The centaur was much older than Genesis and had fiery red hair with matching eyebrows and beard.

Özsen and Deadalus were longtime friends along with the other faun, Eber, and the satyr, Saleel. They happened to all live around the same village in a part of the forest in Narnia and were buddies.

Of course, Özsen had to tell them all the story of my make believe brother and Saleel -who I had been dueling with- offered to help me tighten up my skills. Sadly they had discovered I had zero skills in sword fighting along with horrible balance.

"Are you sure your brother taught you how to wield a sword?" Saleel cautiously asked me as not to offend. His hazel eyes watched me analytically.

I shrugged, "When I was like… eight or so."

"Eight! Hah! I know eight year olds whom have more skill than _you_ little one," commented Deadalus causing Eber to snort in laughter.

"Hey, you know what dude. I'm trying."

"Dude?" Eber gave me a weird look than whispered something to Deadalus. I ignored them as I dusted the dirt off my pants.

"Mark," Saleel muttered. "I must say you need plenty more practice before you can face giants. You will be annihilated."

Sighing tiredly, "Then what do you propose I do?"

"Well…" Özsen cut in with a giddy smile. "We should help young Mark Wahlberg! It will be practice for us as well."

Deadalus snorted, "He needs more than practice. He needs to be _taught_."

"Then why don't you _teach_ me then almighty one who knows all," I sarcastically requested. Deadalus raised red eyebrow at me and tossed the core of his apple in a bush behind him. With a lazy grunt he stood up and marched over to me on all fours.

"First of all, you are holding the sword entirely wrong!" He kicked me with his left leg and I squealed as it made me fall forward onto my knees. My hands braced my fall and I turned my head back to sneer at the red headed centaur. "Then you did not know how to stand on your feet. This is what is wrong with you two legged fellows; not enough balance."

"I was born with terrible balance! You can't use that against me," I whined as I leant back so my butt was resting on my heels.

"I do not intend to use it against you, but those who you are fighting will."

Bastard. Why did he have to insult me and yet be entirely right about it?

"With what talent you are not given at birth you must teach to yourself," he informed me sternly.

"If I knew how to give myself balance I already would! Do you know how many bruises I've gotten from walking into walls?" Grumbling I stood on my feet once more.

I became surprised when Deadalus kicked his foot out again knocking me to the ground. Grinding my teeth, I dug my nails into the soil furiously. Was this supposed to teach me some kind of a lesson? Because I really was **not** getting it.

Standing I stared at the centaur as he smirked down at me. I gave Saleel a glance and his light blonde eyebrows were lifted high into his hairline as he watched the interaction. This time I was anticipating the kick. I knew it would come eventually.

Özsen had a bright smile on his face like he enjoyed me falling to the ground getting dirty. They had no idea how heavy and hot it was in this armor. I could not even take off the freaking helmet because they would know I was a girl! Lifting myself constantly was making it extremely hard to find the energy to move.

I saw it. The kick. From the corner of my eye I watched Deadalus kick his foot out and I jumped away in time to avoid it by an inch.

Laughing I pointed at the sky, "I win! I win!"

And then Eber pushed me to the ground. Seriously, what the hell.

"Ugh!" Tightening my fingers into a fist I slammed them on the ground angrily. "You guys are extremely rude."

"When you are in battle do you expect to only be dueling with one other creature?" Deadalus asked. I bit my lip. This battle was getting more and more real every moment. I did not like it. "There will be more than one attacking you. Knocking you down. They want you dead."

"Alright, alright," I huffed. "I get it…"

What had I been thinking when I decided running after Peter in battle? Obviously not much. I never imagined I would really have to fight. I've never even been in a fist fight before; let alone a war.

I had two options: one, fess up to Peter and have him send one of the Narnian's to escort me back to Cair Paravel. Or two, learn. Learn how to fight.

Looking up at the Narnian's around me I whispered hopefully, "Will you teach me?"

Deadalus smirked, "Of course."

I could hear Özsen clapping from behind me and I chuckled at his glee. Getting to my feet, again, I stood before Deadalus as he looked down upon me.

"Now, let's start with holding a sword the _correct_ way."

Grinning I lifted my sword up the way I thought had been right. Eber shook his head before standing in front of me and moving my body in the right positions. I guess I was completely off. He maneuvered my fingers, wrist, elbows, back, knees, and feet until I was in the perfect position.

"The tip of your blade is the killing point," Saleel pointed out. I nodded my head as I assumed so since it was unbearably sharp. "It can cut through thick armor if you swing correctly."

"Sword fighting is similar to a dance," said Özsen with a smile. "A vicious dance. Not only is it about your swing, but your ability to step quickly and spin as well."

If they meant Narnian dancing I could tell it would be difficult. Earthly American dancing I could do with no problem. But there were all these steps in those waltz and little twirly manuevers…

"Good one mate!" Eber gave Özsen a high-five.

"You must have eyes on the back of your head!" added Saleel as he motioned to the back of his furry skull. "Like women."

Well, that should not be a probable then.

"My mother could see me sneaking those chocolate chip cookies from the other room," Eber agreed with a frown. "It must be a women thing."

Deadalus rolled his eyes at their sudden change in conversation, "Are you flexible?"

I nodded my head, "Wanna see how high I can kick my leg?"

The centaur eyed me as if I were odd and I happily kicked my leg so that it was above my head. Although, I think I pulled a muscle doing the action and caused the armor to dig into my stomach painfully. Thankfully, he could not see the redness in my cheeks that came from the pain.

Note to self: Do not kick your leg higher than your waste while wearing armor. It _hurts._

"Good, at least you are capable of something."

I scoffed, "I am capable of many things. Thank you very much."

"Well, when I see it I will believe it," he informed. "Now, how about you attempt at a duel again with Eber."

Eber picked up a sword with a wicked smile and my stomach turned unpleasantly. He seemed way too happy and willing to destroy me. Thanks buddy. I am glad to know that kicking my ass is going to make you feel better about yourself.

"Saleel, you stand beside him and correct any movements that he does wrong," Deadalus ordered lightly to his friend. "Now Özsen, how about you watch his feet. He is so low to the ground it's hard to see him from up here."

His short jokes were short lived.

"Now," Deadalus called. "Let the duel begin!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Leave me some happiness :-)

What do you guys think is going to happen?

BTW the next chapter is probably one of the longest chapter I think I have written for this story. Makes up for all the short ones!


	20. Chapter 20: Struggles

Authors note: I just wanted to tell you guys about a few awesome Narnia stories I have been reading lately! xoxoMyRealityIsFiction who's story is "тнə cняoиιcles oƒ иαяиια: A cнαиce αт яədeмρтιoи" and ArandoraStar "Lion Eyes" I am in love with their stories. Obsessed. Their characters are so easy to fall in love with and have such in depth personalities that are relateable. Please check them out :-)

Also, a few people who are just amazing and have been leaving reviews on pretty much every chapter! princess emma of narnia, AwesomePersonlolxx, Narutoske, SaguaroCactus, FelipeMarcusThomas, Remember September, and -AngelGirl1- Thank you guys so much. You guys have given me ideas, your opinions, and constructive criticism throughout my story and I am greatful to have such wonderful reviewers as yourselves. Thanks for everything truly I am greatful!

Just a reminder, I do not own Narnia in anyway, shape, or form. It belongs to C.S. Lewis and Disney! I just own my little Unity and all my minor characters :-)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

On earth I had gone to the gym. I would go for hours sitting on the treadmill, on a bike, maybe even do the step machine. After a good hard workout I felt exhausted. All I wanted to do was take a cold shower and disappear under my covers for the next century. The next morning I woke up to sore muscles in my claves or abdomen.

I remember working out one night and had to drag myself out of the gym. My entire body was drenched in sweat and I thought I wouldn't be able to drive home. I skipped the shower and headed straight for the bed. I didn't even have enough energy to get under the covers. The next morning I had to take Advil to help cure the pain of my muscles.

In Narnia, I had no shower, no Advil, and at the moment no warm comfy bed to crawl underneath to sleep off my workout. Muscles were tested in my arms, back, legs, and other places I never thought muscles could possibly stretched at. The throbbing throughout my body gave me a headache. All I wanted was to curl up in a ball and cry.

Why did they not have Icy/Hot in Narnia?

Deadalus, Özsen, Saleel, and Eber worked me to a point where I could not even stand. Even after, I was begging them to stop they continued. My toes felt as if they were bleeding and my arms were ready to fall off my body.

That night Özsen let me sleep in the tent with him and Eber. They mashed me between them and allowed me to drink wine. Lots and lots of wine. They also indulged, but not as much as myself. I made sure I had no feeling of my toes, back, neck, arms, legs, or any other part of my body.

Following that morning, bright and early to strained muscles and a hangover. We were brought to breakfast by Deadalus and Özsen cooked us all beans then we ate some Narnian fruit. I had one of those amazing apples. Oh so _good_.

After breakfast we packed up the tents and all our weapons and began heading towards Ettinsmoor again. When they called for rest we would pull aside and unpack everything. Deadalus then called for my training once more. I fought with them how I was exhausted and failed. They worked me to no end.

This procedure followed suit for another week. Which angered me because Özsen had said that we would reach Ettinsmoor in a few days. I had not realized a few days to him were a few weeks to me.

"Your heel Mark, your heel!" screamed Deadalus. He had his hand pointed downward at my foot and I rolled my eyes as I blocked a blow from Eber. Yes, I said it ladies and gentlemen. BLOCKED.

I fixed my heel and Deadalus dropped his hands down to his side exasperatedly. My focus was entirely on Eber. I analyzed his posture, stance, the way he held his sword. After much practice I started to get a hang of this dueling thing. Although, I would not say I was ready for battle in the least. But I could at least take on someone who's goal was not to slice my head off.

Eber's foot came behind my own and somehow he managed to knock me on a back. His sword was against my throat and I coughed heavily to take on the breath he knocked out of me. I closed my eyes.

"Better than the first time," Eber encouraged as he brought his sword to his side. He nailed it in the ground and leant against it watching me mope in my self-pity at not knowing how to sword fight.

"But not good enough," I grumbled tiredly.

"Agreed."

Of course, Deadalus. You always agree when I say something negative about yourself.

"Maybe if you were not wearing that bloody armor all the time. You even wear it in your sleep!" stated Saleel with a frown. "That must cause terrible back ache."

It brings terrible back and boob ache, "I wear it to get adjusted to the feeling so it is easier to move in battle."

"Ah," Özsen piped. "Great idea! I should do that."

I stood up from where I laid on the ground and stretched out my legs and arms diligently. If I were going to be battling Eber and Saleel all day I needed to have great flexibility.

Saleel shot him an annoyed glare then gave me a shrug, "I suppose."

"Oh look who is making their way over here!" Özsen clapped his hands together. However, I had no time to see who he was looking at as Eber picked up his sword and swung it at me. I still held mine and had enough time to block his blow.

At least that is something I have picked up on. I achieved saving my ass from getting hit, but I could barley making a swing to save my life. Literally.

"Watch your bloody heels!"

In frustration at Deadalus's scream I stood in a different position, but not the one he wanted me to stand in. I made sure my feet were comfortable on the ground. Then I spun so that my sword smacked hard against Eber's. He stumbled back and I took advantage of slamming my body into his own with my sword against my chest. We both fell to the ground in a heap and I laughed.

"Does this mean I won?"

"No!" Deadalus shook his head. "You are a fool."

"But I knocked him to the ground," I informed him while breathing deeply.

"Yes," Deadalus agreed with my statement. "However, that does not mean you won."

"High King Peter!" Özsen cried as he did a little bow. Eber and I were still on the ground and my shoulders tensed when I heard the golden haired kings voice.

"Good afternoon Özsen, Saleel, Deadalus."

Rolling off Eber I put my hands behind my back as I stared up at the king before me. Peter first looked at Eber and they nodded at one another. Then his aquatic eyes gazed into my own.

We were both silent. I tried to nod at him like Eber had hoping it would have the same affect and he would continue walking. He continued to stare. If I spoke to him then he would recognize my voice. Whether I made my voice deeper or not I still sounded like a girl. I was just good at fooling the four Narnian's as they had never heard me speak as Unity before; only Mark Wahlberg.

He shook his head frustrated, "Get up!"

I followed his command and he circled me stopping directly in front of my body. He leant down so that he could stare directly into my eyes. I glared daggers into his own, I know I've been caught.

"Unity, what are you doing here?" he questioned in a whisper.

"I-" I licked my lips as they had become dry. "I don't know Peter. But I feel this is right."

"I am not your father," Peter informed me. I rolled my eyes, I already knew this.

"Or my mother either! So don't think you can try and send me back to Cair because I will not go. Absolutely not," heatedly I stomped my foot on the ground emphasizing my point in a childlike mannor. Peter stared at me with a stern glare.

"I am not going to."

I opened my mouth ready to argue, but then registered his words, "Then what will you do with me?"

"You can fight all you please," I beamed up at him. "But you will be in the back. I do not trust your fighting skills one bit."

"Hey. They have been teaching me," I motioned to Eber. Peter averted his gaze for only a moment.

"For only about a week. I have been watching you," he stated.

I frowned, "Creep."

"I had not been sure if it was really you or not," he ran a hand through his hair with a grin on his pink lips. "Then when I came closer I was sure of it."

"How'd ya know?" Placing a hand on my hip I stared up at him tiredly. All I wanted to do was take off this stupid helmet now that Peter knew who I was.

"Your eyes gave it away. Not to mention your attitude."

Damn my green eyes!

"Your majesty," Özsen cut in as he came so that he was by my side. "If I may interrupt, what is going on?"

Oh no. I forgot I told them that stupid lie about my fake brother and his death that made Özsen cry. I am a terrible, terrible human being.

"Ugh. This…" I reached my hands to the side of my head and lifted the helmet off. I imagined I looked horrendous as I hadn't been able to tame my hair and only washed my face a few times when there was a pound nearby. Shaking my wavy locks to release them from being flat against my head I smiled at Özsen unsurely.

He gasped with wide eyes, "Mark Wahlberg is a girl!"

"This really explains a lot," Eber added. "I mean when you slammed into my chest I felt something around this general region-" he motioned to his non-existent breast. "- I thought maybe you had a lot of padding."

I laughed, "Nope. Those are boobs."

Deadalus coughed, "Now I understand your terrible fighting skills."

"Excuse me, I'll have you know it is _not_ because I am a woman," I stated defensively towards my gender. "It is merely because I suck at physical activities."

"Sure," Eber chuckled. Men always think they are right. _Always._ But don't worry. When they all fail at life I will be there to laugh giddily in their faces.

"Unity," interrupted Peter gently as not to be rude. "If I may speak with you alone. Follow me to my tent."

"Okay," I watched my new friends eye me skeptically and I scratched my head. "I will be back. I guess I should explain some things to you guys. Like… about my brother that isn't really my brother."

"Oh thank goodness," Özsen put a hand over his heart and exhaled a deep breath. "Such a sad story you told. Thankfully, it was all make believe."

I laughed at the fact he was relieved instead of angry. Peter led me to the front of where the army resided to a lavish tent. It had gold and red trimmings. Inside the tent there were even hammocks instead of sleeping bags.

"You will be sharing the tent with me from now on," he told me with a firm stare. I rolled my eyes at his over protective behavior. "I would be more than happy to send you back to Cair Paravel. You are lucky that Mr. Tumnus is running the castle at the moment. Even if I have complete trust in that fellow over all of Cair Paravel; I do not even trust myself with watching over you so I wont let him suffer."

"Hey, that is very rude to say." I am not that insufferable to be around.

"Look Unity, I love you to death, but you are the most immature female I have ever met in my entire being."

I resent that. I thought I was very mature for my age on earth compared to all my other friends. I focused on my studies instead of partying all the time. Just sometimes. Those sometimes happened to get me so plastered I fell into alternate universes I suppose.

"Wait, why aren't Susan and Lucy at Cair?" I asked with a frown. Maybe they all went to Ariela's home to have Edmund and her wedding.

"Calormen, remember?" Obviously I did not Peter or else I would have never asked.

"Oh."

"Yes, I asked Edmund to write. I do not trust Prince Rabadash."

Peter's electric bulbs sparked at the thoughts of the Prince. I recalled Susan talking about him a few times before. I guess he had visited when I ran off with Genesis for those two months. Something about him being tall, dark, and handsome. Gag.

"How long will they be there for?" I decided to lay on one of the hammocks swinging in the tent.

"Not long. Edmund said they would return before we did from Ettinsmoor," Peter explained while scratching at his jaw. I noticed his stubble with a frown. I hated when Edmund or him had facial hair. They looked so adorable without it. "Which we will be approaching very soon. The battle should be a quick swift one. Just some leftovers from the White Witch's reign."

"Cunt," I commented. "So, what happened to that whack job anyway?"

"Aslan killed her."

"I remember watching the movie and him charging at her face. Oh, he must have had such a bitter sweet time eating her," I offhandedly muttered.

"Movie?"

I forgot they really think they are in an actual world. Narnia to me was a book. A book that came to life. Or that I stumbled into? I am not so sure anymore.

"Never mind Peter."

"Alright," he shrugged his broad shoulders. "Why did you come here instead of going with Genesis again? This is war Unity. Not fun and adventuress games."

"I wanted to be with you I suppose."

I mean, I loved Peter. Truly. I could talk to him about anything.

He raised his eyebrows, "You suppose?"

"Well yes Peter I wanted to be with you. Shut up."

"Much better," he smirked at me. He glided over to me and stood in front of the hammock I laid in. Smiling down at me he shook his head as I gave him a cheesy smile. "You are… barmy."

"Huh?" Scrunching my nose at him he just shrugged. With a sigh he plopped into the hammock across from the one I laid in.

Like I was supposed to understand his British slang. Fo serious Peter, fo serious. I think it meant amazing though… Just saying.

"You alright Peter?"

"Yes, yes of course…" he sighed loudly. "I am right tired."

"Agreed. You have no idea how hard I've been working my ass off. Deadalus would not leave me alone. Not even to use the freaking bathroom. It was like he knew I would escape if I was out of sight even for a millisecond!"

That is not even an exaggeration. I had to hold on my urine until they were ready for bed. It was a not pleasant experience all together.

"That is what you always do Unity," Peter muttered. "Run away. Without leaving notes."

"Well, if I left a note this time I would've been caught and sent back home immediately!" I yelped helplessly. "How am I supposed to be with my darling Peter if I'm all the way in Calormen with some evil Prince Rabadash?"

"Actually, I feel much safer with you here rather than there," he said. I smiled at the worry that etched on his bold features as he probably thought about Susan and Lucy. Maybe even Edmund too, but I wasn't worried about him that much.

"I am sure they will be fine. Susan and Lucy could defend themselves much better than I."

"You don't need to tell me that," chuckling he sat up on the hammock letting his feet hit the floor. "Unity… I am glad you chose to sneak off here."

I frowned at the way he phrased his sentence, "Why?"

"It means a lot."

Alrighty then.

"I mean… I… never mind. How about we get something to eat I am starved!" Changing whatever subject he was trying to bring up he hopped up from his seat. He held out his hand and I grabbed it. Peter helped pull me into a standing position and led me out of the tent over to a fire that was set up.

Hmm… I wonder what Peter had attempted to tell me. _I mean_ what? What did he mean? Peter could be so confusing sometimes. Even more so than Edmund at times.

This was not the first time he had started conversations like this with me. We would be talking about something personal and he would try to say something to me and change his mind. Like he did not want to tell me. I hated secrets.

But I guess I could not complain. Other than the whole incident where Peter walked in on Edmund and me being ridiculous in the forest at the Dancing Lawn; I had never told Peter of any other kissing occurrences. Of almost kisses. Of our fights. The reasons why I would run away. It was not fair to Peter that I continuously abandoned him because of Edmund. It truly wasn't…

I needed to stop running. When I returned Cair Paravel I would tell Edmund about how I really felt!

That he is a spoiled BRAT! And that I thoroughly enjoyed the way he held my hand. Even how his lips were so perfect against my own.

I _had_ to.

* * *

OKAY!

**I REALLY want to know what you guys think is going on with Peter**! Also, leave me some happiness you know it makes me smile! :-)

I updated this chapter so quickly because I know I want be able to update for a few days... :'( But it will be as soon as I can! hehe! I love you guys!


	21. Chapter 21: A lions roar

Authors note: This is a filler chapter. EXTREMELY SHORT. I know, you are like, "Really. You are such a _freaking_ tease." But fillers have their purposes!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"Experience: that most brutal of teachers. But you learn, my God do you learn."  
_C. S. Lewis_

* * *

After eating with Peter I was able to convince him to let me go back to my boys unaccompanied. I skipped through the army happy that I finally had been able to take off all that heavy armor. The wind wisped my mid-bicep length waves around my head in a destructive dance; as loose strands went into my mouth and eyes.

I could see Deadalus's fiery mane along with Saleel's gray and white bodied coat from a distance. Anxiety filled my stomach as my mind raced on what their thoughts on me were. Would they be angry or upset at my lying? Disgruntled that I am truly a female?

Eber's black curls appeared in the corner of my eye and I jumped when I saw him walking beside me. He winked a gray eye in my direction, "Greetings _Milady Unity_."

I glared, "Don't call me that."

"You prefer Mark Wahlberg?" he questioned with a humorous laugh added to the end of his syllables. Coming from Eber I actually preferred Mark Wahlberg. It is weird hearing him call my real name for the first time ever.

"Unity is fine I suppose," muttering I pushed the flying hair behind my ears in hopes to tame the mess.

"A fine name for a beautiful maiden!" Eber complimented. I raised my eyebrows at him and he winked again. Even if it had only been a week of training with them I became so accustomed to them referring to me as a boy it sounded unnatural for him to give me a compliment on my looks.

"Thanks?" We both laughed. I think he found it awkward as well.

As we approached the group that I had become friends with over these past days on our march to war I anticipated the worst. Saleel shook his head with a huge grin on his goat-like featured face while Deadalus rolled his eyes at my appearance.

"Oh Mark Wahlberg!" Özsen called cheerfully. He frowned for the first time as a look of confusion came across his face, but it quickly averted back to a smile. "I mean Lady Unity!"

"Özsen, _please_, call me Mark Wahlberg if you wish."

"Lady Unity, huh," said Saleel with a snort. "Here I thought we were training a young boy. We should have known with her terrible posture and swordsman skills that she was a woman the entire time!"

"I'll have you know that it is not because I am a woman," I snipped with a glare. "Queen Susan and Lucy can fight, correct?"

Saleel looked sheepish, "Yes. I suppose they can."

"Aha!" I yelped victoriously with my index finger pointed towards the almost pitch black sky above us.

"I figured there had been something wrong with your voice," Deadalus stated with a chuckle. "I was beginning to feel sympathetic for you if you had been a boy. To live with such a dreadfully high pitched voice."

Rolling my eyes I decided to ignore Deadalus's ridiculous taunts. At least it seemed like nothing had changed in the way they would be treating me, which I am beyond grateful for. If they had I would be extremely disappointed. I liked the friendship we had all developed; it was refreshing.

"I… I wanted to apologize for telling you that lie about my fake brother," clasping my hands behind my back I started to rock on my heels nervously. I hated apologizing. But I knew I had to. "Also for not telling you lot that I'm a girl and not a boy, but I could not let Peter know I was here! I hope you forgive me for lying to you."

"Of course we forgive you," gasped Özsen. "How could we not?"

"Agreed," Deadalus commented. For the first time I was delighted that Deadalus agreed with something. Probably for the fact it happened to not be about how terrible I was.

"… and I was hoping that you guys would continue to teach me to fight. Peter said I would be allowed to join the war if I wanted to. I truly wish to battle," I blinked my emerald orbs at them hopefully.

Eber wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "Now, how could we say no to that face?"

I laughed as I pulled him into a brief hug. At least no longer being a "boy" would allowed me to attack all of them with my girlicious affections.

"Peter wants me to stay in his tent though," I snorted. "He likes to keep a firm eye on me. Just in case I do something he doesn't approve of."

"That is entirely understandable considering who we are speaking about," Deadalus inputted with a friendly smirk.

Nothings changed.

I casually walked around behind Saleel and picked up the sword I had been previously fighting with from where it laid on the soiled ground, "Now, who wants to duel?"

After an hour of sparing with Saleel and Eber I called it quits and retreated to Peter's lavish tent. I found him laying on his hammock reading a parchment intensely. At my entry Peter's electric gaze caught mine and he gave me a small half smile.

"Well, don't you look absolutely gorgeous?"

I frowned at his sarcasm.

My entire body was covered in dirt and sweat. Not to mention I had a couple scrapes on my arms as Saleel and Ever used real swords while whirling them towards my delicate skin. The white tunic I wore underneath the burgundy corset had been cut from all the times they had nipped me. I think I preferred wearing the chain mail and armor as they trained me.

Peter eyed my clothes with squinted eyes, "Is that my tunic?"

"Yes."

I hopped into the other hammock across from his. A blanket and pillow had been placed on them already and I curled up under the quilt with a content sigh.

"When we get back from Ettinsmoor you should continue your training," Peter suggested with a grin. "You could be quite good if you practiced a lot more than for a week. I could already see improvement."

I smiled, "Really?"

"Of course, you could even handle a sword better than Susan and Lucy."

Happily I placed my hands underneath my head and stared up at the top of the tent. Maybe I should train more. That way if anything happened to me in Narnia no matter what I would be prepared for the worst. I possibly could be good enough to match Peter or Edmund one day. Although, I wouldn't get my hopes up too high on that one. They had years of experience on me.

"Peter," I whispered his name softly. He peeked up from the parchment he had started to read once more with a look of concern at the softness I spoke with. "Do you think I will meet Aslan soon? I have been in Narnia for months now."

"Almost half a year I believe," added Peter.

"I mean. You think he would have given me my purpose by now..."

"Do not look into it so much," he put the parchment down in his lap and gave me his full attention. "Questioning Aslan will get you no where. Just believe."

I sighed.

How do they expect me to believe when I have not even met him yet? Not even a glimpse. I thought this was becoming slightly ridiculous. I thought I was special for coming into Narnia, but lately I feel like I have been ruining things more than making anything better.

"Seriously Unity," Peter urged with a comforting grin. "I promise you have a purpose here. Aslan has a way of working things out."

Oh Aslan, if only I could have a sign of why I was here. I mean, Narnia did not seem like it had anything truly eventful going on where it needed me to save it or something.

Peter returned to reading the parchment. I turned in the hammock so I was facing the wall opposite of him. My eyes began to close unconsciously as I felt the tiredness overwhelm me.

And as I drifted off to sleep I swear in the distance I could hear a lions roar…

* * *

COULD THAT BE ASLAN'S ROAR? Maybe.

I want to know... what do you think Unity's purpose in Narnia is?

Does she even have one?

What are your thoughts on that?

Please leave me happiness :-)


	22. Chapter 22: Parchment

Authors note: I love you guys! I have the greatest reviewers in the world. I'm grateful every time you guys leave me wonderful feedback it makes me smile (with double chins included -yes. More than one chin).

I'm on roll aren't I? I've been updating like crazy! Honestly, that's thanks to you guys as well. Every single time I ask you a question it does not go unnoticed! I take everything you guys tell me into consideration. Whether it's a comment on one of my characters attitudes or the way they are behaving to what you think will happen next or what you wish to see. SO don't be afraid to tell me if you want something to happen! I LOVE to know what you want because I probably want it too! Ha, ha.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-two

Let's pray that the human race never escapes from Earth to spread its iniquity elsewhere.  
_C. S. Lewis_

Ha, ha.

That quote reminded me of Unity for some reason specifically. Like, she is spreading her infectious sarcasm and sillyness to all of Narnia!

* * *

"_Unity._"

I grunted.

"_Unity, sweetheart please it is time to wake up_."

Frowning at this constant buzzing in my ear I pulled the blanket around my body over my head in an attempt to block it out. Whomever had been making the noise seemed frustrated by this and tugged the blanket down. So, I turned on my side in annoyance.

They started shaking my shoulder. I slowly peeled my eyes open to reveal the wall of the tent I had been staring at as I drifted off to sleep the night before. With a pitiful yawn I rolled around so that I gazed up into Peter's blue eyes.

"Hi Pete," I greeted with a lazy smile.

He grinned, "Morning sleepyhead. Everyone is packing up the camp. Be ready to leave in ten minutes."

I stretched my arms above my head while making a sound of content. Sleeping on the hammock had been so much better than the floor of Özsen and Eber's tent. Certainly not as amazing as the bed I had in Narnia though.

Peter left the tent with a chuckle and I watched the door sway in the early morning breeze. I could feel fall coming upon Narnia as the slightly chilled wind found it's way over to me. Shivering I brought the blanket over my shoulders.

My emerald eyes scanned the antique tent in awe at the detailed designs encrypted in the stitching. I am surprised I had not realized it the night before when I stared at the wall for quite some time. It was so… beautiful.

Then I lingered my gaze at Peter's desk and noted a few parchments thrown across it. My mouth twitched into a wicked grin.

I know what you are thinking.

Unity really? Are you really going to go through Peter's parchments? How would you feel if someone went through _your_ personal letters? Extremely pissed.

But I am as curious as a cat and I **needed** to snoop. The thought became a burning desire! An itch that you had to scratch. All those other analogies I could come up with to describe how nosey I am.

So I put one of my feet on the grassy ground followed by the other. I hesitantly walked over to the papers feeling slightly guilty. The edge of one of the parchments shifted as a gust of wind blew into the tent. I furrowed my brows as only one had moved. It had been the one in the middle as well.

Biting my lip I pressed my hands on the ends of the copper tinted parchment to unroll it. The script ended up being a battle plan drawn out for Ettinsmoor. I analyzed Peter's scribbled notes as he lined out the attack also marking where the Narnian's would be positioned. I was about to close it until I noticed something off about the markings.

Now, I knew nothing of maps. Had no prior experience like football layouts or floor plans to understand what I had been reading. But a gut feeling in my stomach told me that something was wrong where he had a group of the Narnian's placed. The back group, where I would be.

I heard footsteps drawing towards the tent and let the map close. I ignored the feeling as I ran beside my hammock and began to fold up my blanket. What did I know of maps? Nothing. I had no reason to judge Peter's placement. After all, he had led the Narnian's into war against the White Witch and helped win the battle of Beruna.

Peter entered the tent carrying a bucket of water and wash cloth, "I thought you might want these to clean up."

"Thank you," I smiled gratefully. "Are you saying I am filthy?"

"I said no such thing," he laughed as he placed the bucket on the floor and tossed me the cloth. I hopped over to the bucket and dipped my hands into the water splashing it against my face.

Honestly, I felt so _groody_. Dirt and sweat had been caked onto my face from the days I had trained with my boys. I could literally see it peel off my face and seep into the bucket of water. I might have puked in my mouth a little from the revolting sight. Frowning I wiped the cloth against my cheek and "ew'd" at the dirt that came off it.

How could Peter stand to look at me? Oh yeah. _He_ brought me the bucket.

"I will make sure wherever we stop for camp tonight that you will be able to bathe in a pond or lake of some sort," Peter informed as he noted my disgruntled state. "I will even loan you a clean tunic. Since you made mine all filthy."

"You are saying I'm filthy!" I yelped with a glare.

"Not you, just my tunic."

I rolled my eyes, "I am wearing your tunic Peter."

"That you are," he agreed condescendingly. He walked over to his desk and started gathering the parchments. My eyes focused on the map I had previously opened and my gut turned unsteadily. Why did I feel that something was not right? I had no idea what I even had been staring at. I'm just being… dramatic…

As I finished I dropped the wash cloth in the bucket and Peter motioned me to follow him. I hopped beside him and he smiled down at me contentedly. He brought me over to a chocolate coated horse and let his hand reach up to graze it's side and the horse made a delighted sound. I beamed at the affectionate gesture.

"This is Biscuit," I snorted at the unoriginal name. "Lucy named her-" he commented at my mocking sound. "- she is a dumb beast. However, a well-trained horse and extremely friendly."

"She is yours?" I questioned as I danced around to the front of the horse. It nuzzled it's nose into my hair and I laughed as it exhaled making my hair fly all over the place.

"Yes," Peter answered laughing as the horses continued to nudge me as it wanted to be pet more. "Would you like to ride her with me?"

That's what she said. Yes, yes it was.

I burst into fits of laughter. Peter raised his eyebrows confused at what I found so hilarious. Oh jeez, there was no point explaining that to him.

"Of course Peter," I told him between laughter. "I would love to."

"Alright…"

Peter smiled, "Have you ever rode on a horse before?"

"A few times. At zoo's and stuff," I answered with a shrug. "One time I went on a horse trail. Mine kept stopping to poop!"

"Ah. Horses tend to do that," his cheeks turned red as he started to laugh.

"Your majesty," a centaur interrupted Peter and my small talk. "We are ready to make leave."

Peter nodded his head. He held out a hand to me and helped me get onto the horses back effortlessly. I nestled into the seat uncomfortably I hated the way it made my thighs feel. Then Peter climbed onto the horse behind me and I felt his arms crawl around my waist to grab the reigns.

I reached my hand into Biscuit's mane and stroked the hair gently. She started trotting causing soft pit pats to sound on the ground in a pattern.

"I can see you have been having more fun here than you were at Cair Paravel recently," Peter commented a little whiles later on our journey through the land.

"There is a lot less stress here," I mumbled. At least to me there was less stress. Although, probably not to Peter considering we were headed straight for a war.

"What type of stress?"

I frowned, "That Ariela girl is a huge skuzzy bitch."

"Ariela is a handful. She comes every so often and she fancies Edmund, thankfully," he laughed. Thankfully? Psh. I wasn't thankful for _that_. "Susan makes Edmund play nice since the Duke trades with Narnia."

Oh… So… That is why Edmund was spending so much time with her. Maybe I should learn to control my temper along with not running away anymore. I'll just add that on the list of things to work on.

"Are-" I heard Peter swallow. "- are you jealous of Ariela?"

Scoffing I turned my head to face Peter with a disgusted glare, "Why would I be jealous of **her**? She's distasteful in so many ways. Puh-lease."

He held up a hand in defense, "I wanted to know if you were jealous of Edmund longs hours alone with her…"

Is Peter trying to piss me off? He was doing a pretty good job at it if those weren't his intentions.

"I have no idea what you are talking about _Peter_," I hissed his name and I felt his body vibrate against my back as he attempt to silently laugh. But he failed considering I could feel him laughing against my body.

Peter rested his chin on my shoulder gazing at the side of my face as I scrunched my nose at him, "If you say so."

"Humph!" I grunted out defiantly. "I do say so."

"How about that night at the Dancing Lawn? Edmund and you seemed pretty close."

"What about it?" I asked pretending to be clueless.

"You are not daft Unity," Peter said into my ear. His chin still rested on my shoulder and I pivoted my head to stare into his electric orbs.

"The both of us were drunk and we kissed a little," and I made him jizz in his pants. "He regrets it I believe."

"You believe?"

"Well… he kissed me again the day after," I informed Peter hesitantly. I felt odd sharing him this information for some reason. Like it would make him feel bad or something. "But he became angry when I told him I had kissed other boys before. Like I was supposed to know I would come to Narnia and wait for him to come sweep me off my feet or something!"

"Oh," Peter murmured. I started feeling guilty when I noticed he looked a bit upset. About what I wasn't sure, but I didn't want to hurt Peter. Maybe he was upset that Edmund and I hadn't been working out. After all he must want his brother to be happy.

"I didn't mean to make you upset…" I trailed off when we both locked eyes once more. "I mean. What did I do? You look sad. I'm confused."

"Do you have feelings for Edmund?" he ignored my questions.

I raised my eyebrows, "Well, yes I do. I don't love him or anything… Not yet. He's just so, so infuriating."

Peter chuckled, "That is Edmund for you."

"Peter I'm not kidding you can't change the subject on me," I grabbed one of his hands and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Remember, I'm the queen of poorly changing topics. You can't fool me."

He smiled softly, "I am not upset with you Unity. Don't be silly."

"If you say so."

"I do say so," he winked a blue eye and I bit my lip to hide my smile.

* * *

Leave me some happiness and it will result in what you want to see more likely!

And I want to know what you think of course ;-)

QUESTIONS:

What do you think of the map? Hmm! Hmm!

And, what do you think of Peter asking questions about Edmund?


	23. Chapter 23: Kiss a giant

Authors note: There is a lot thrown at you in this chapter! A lot, a lot. So BE READY FOR YOUR MIND TO EXPLODE. Well, not really that is entirely a lie. I would never write anything to make you mind explode. That would be sad! Ha, ha.

_**Important note**_: For READING PURPOSES. AT the near end of this chapter it switches into Edmund's POV. **Remember this**.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-three**

It may be hard for an egg to turn into a bird: it would be a jolly sight harder for it to learn to fly while remaining an egg. We are like eggs at present. And you cannot go on indefinitely being just an ordinary, decent egg. We must be hatched or go bad.**  
**_C. S. Lewis_**  
**

* * *

His rosy plump lips met my own in a passionate kiss. A kiss… One of his callused hands found their way into my ripples of chocolately hair to draw me closer. For whatever reason I could not find the _want_ to pull away. A guilty feeling crawled into the pit of my stomach and planted a terrible seed there as I continued to kiss the golden haired king back.

I had no idea what I was doing.

Peter pulled away with much hesitation. His eyes were still closed tightly as I watched him uncertainly. The parchment held in his left hand crinkled as he tightened his grip around it.

Biting my lip, before Peter could open his eyes I exited his tent with a guilty frown. What just happened?

…..

**Earlier that morning** I had woken up to Peter shaking my shoulder. I groaned and turned away from him.

"Unity, we need to ready some things before we set off for the day."

"Like what?" I grumbled testily. I didn't want to get up and do anything. I wanted to sleep for eternity.

"We need to write Susan, Ed, and Lucy letters," he explained in a hushed voice.

Turning in the hammock I yawned trying to make myself wake up, "Why?"

"In case anything happens," he stated. I nodded my head and sat up from the hammock. Peter had a jar of ink, pointed feather, and a blank parchment laid out on the desk. "I already wrote mine."

He smiled tightly at me, "I have to go ready the troops. Take your time."

Peter left the tent briskly. Cocking my head to the side thoughtfully I watched his retreating figure as the tent door flapped open and close for a few seconds. With a unhappy sigh I made my way over to the desk and plopped down in the chair in front of it.

I noted that there were more than one blank parchments on the desk. Along with red string to tie them closed when finished I suppose. Dabbing the feather in the ink I decided to write Lucy first.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I know you must be absolutely enraged at my absence, once again. I would like to apologize to you. It was selfish and stupid of me to abandon you all. I promise never to leave you lot again without writing a note. Promise._

_I miss taking strolls with you in the garden and having breakfast with all of you in the mornings. Also… I miss you waking up in the mornings. I admit it! Even if I hate waking up early you always found a way to brighten my day just a little bit more._

_Thank you for all you have done for me. I am blessed to have someone like you in my life._

_Oh, I met a lot of lovely friends in Peter's army though. They are all kinds of Narnian creatures! I simply cannot wait for you to meet them one day._

_Love, Unity._

I blew on the ink to speed up the drawing. Once I felt it was safe I moved it to the corner of the desk and started the next letter.

_Dear Susan,_

_I know you must be having a ball courting Prince Rabadash right now. Calormen must be beautiful._

_If not, than I am sorry._

_You must be irritated that I left again. I hope Peter informed you that he found me and this isn't the first you are hearing about me in Peter's army. Don't fret! I've learned to fight like a man! Hah, but I can't wait to be back in those ball gowns and have my makeup done._

_I'll even let you play with my hair when we get back! No, that isn't a tease. I'm being serious._

_I love you Susan._

_Whatever happens stay strong._

_Unity._

I placed Susan's letter atop of Lucy's. As I eyed the blank parchment in front of me I thought of what I could say to Edmund. I had so much to say to him. I brought the feather to the paper and sighed annoyed as I chickened out on Edmund's letter.

_Dear Genesis,_

_Oh how I miss you so! You have joined the war with me; we'd be having so much fun. I've met so many Narnian's and guess what…_

_I've learned to spar. Yes, I can wield a sword! This centaur named Deadalus helped teach me. Along with a faun named Özsen, one named Eber, and a satyr called Saleel. They are the sweetest, friendliest boys in the world. Well, men. Actually they aren't men they are Narnian's…_

_However, I want to see you as soon as I return to Cair Paravel. I demand your presence be there as soon as I walk through those front doors._

_Along with Mena's juicy apples please! Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top._

_I love you,_

_Unity._

_P.S._

_Do you still have my will? I seem to have misplaced it. Just in case something does happen to me I would it to be in the right hands._

I smiled as I set my friends letter aside. If only I could write a letter to my mom, aunt, and Asia… I would tell them how for the first time in my life I am sure they would be proud of me.

With a shaky hand I once again dipped the feather in ink. The blank parchment screamed at me in frustration as it waited to be scribbled on. Waited for me to tell Edmund anything, anything at all.

_Dear Edmund,_

_I wanted to tell you everything I felt in person. About how much I care for you and how I wish to care so much more, but I'm afraid. Afraid of falling in love with you. I've never been in love before and it scares me._

_But I am willing to be with you if you want to be with me too. Call me crazy, but I think we are perfect for one another._

_I hope whenever I see you again we can talk things out. We started off too fast. Maybe a gentler approach would be better? No more drunken nights of kissing or fighting because of dumb wenches who just want your crown._

_Let's start fresh._

_Unity._

With a frown I stared at the paper. It still did not feel like enough. I had so much more to tell him. I would promise myself to do it in person.

I rolled up the parchments and labeled them accordingly. As I tied a little red bow around each of the parchments Peter re-entered the tent.

"Are you ready?" he questioned with a grin. I nodded. "Good, we are heading out now."

"But not everything is packed," I motioned to the tent.

"That is alright. Not all of the army is coming with us," Peter grabbed onto my hand and pulled me out of the tent.

"But what about my armor?" I frowned as I noted Peter was covered head to toe in metal. He halted in his tracks with a chuckle.

"Opps," was all he said before he started us in a different direction. He brought me to a dwarf. When we approached the dwarf he gave Peter a knowing wink. The dwarf motioned for me to follow him inside and I complied.

I gasped in awe at the armor that was presented before me. With a giddy smile I started to dress myself in the armor. First, I put on the undershirt and pants. Then I threw on the chain male the was provided. Next the breast, shoulder, forearm, and leg plates. Followed by metal boots. I held onto the helmet given to me and smiled at how awesome I looked.

After thanking the dwarf I ran out from the tent and winked at Peter as he gave me a once over. Oh yeah, I looked wicked.

"That looks extremely…" he searched for a word. "Beautiful."

I laughed, "I know. I'm just oh so beautiful covered in this armor."

He shrugged. Then Peter gripped my hands and started tugging me toward Biscuit once more. I pet the horse as Peter climbed on behind me like before. His arms snuck around my waist, although I couldn't feel it through all the armor.

The march began. At first I didn't think we would really run into any giants. Peter and the others must be exaggerating. It seemed so peaceful on these rocky hills.

Birds even chirped around us happily!

"Are you sure there are giants here Peter?" I asked unconvinced. It had been almost an hour of our searching and I hadn't seen a non-talking beast other than the ones in the army.

"Of course," he chuckled at my question. "Giants have a way of hearing when things are coming from far away. I think it is because they have such large ears."

"Possibly."

A shout came from our left and my eyes bugged as I saw a giant hurling towards a dark skinned centaur. That thing was **huge**. I threw my hand to my mouth horrified as the giant hurled it's weapon into the centaur's body. The centaur fell to it's side with a thump.

I faced Peter and he wiped the reigns of the horse in the direction of the giant. A brown monitor blocked a blow from the giant as he attempted to attack the same centaur again. As we drew closer Peter pushed the reigns into my hands and somehow managed to hop off the back of Biscuit.

He sprinted over to the giant just as the satyr knocked the giant onto it's back. Biscuit ceased her sprinting and we both steadily watched the interaction. Thankfully, the centaur the giant had hit managed to stand up. I noticed that a huge gash was alongside his body though.

As Peter was distracted with the other giant a few others had managed to grace their presence on attacking other parts of the army from all over. I squealed as I saw one charging directly at me. Throwing on my helmet I jumped off of Biscuit's back and smacked her behind and she started running; hopefully out of danger.

I whipped out my sword and positioned myself awaiting the attack. The giant swung a rock staff in my direction and I dodged just in time as I danced on my heels the way Deadalus taught me to do. It tossed another hit at me and I swung at it carefully.

To be honest I was afraid of hurting it more than of it hurting me. I didn't want to be responsible for it's death.

But the giant did not miss as it swung at me the third time. It hit me directly in the stomach and sent me soaring.

I landed with a thud on my back. Out of shock I laid there for a moment trying to regain my breathing as the wind had been knocked out of me. I heard his loud footsteps and I rolled out of the way just as he slammed his weapon down where I had been.

I literally would have been a pancake if I hadn't moved.

And I was now officially _pissed_.

As it took another swing at me I danced behind it and slashed it the giants Achilles heel. The giant screamed out in pain and fell to the floor as it lost it's balance. I used the hilt of my sword against the giants temple and it's head landed with a thump on the ground.

With heavy breathing I analyzed the area around me and noticed that the few giants that had attacked had all been taken out. Except a few that had started running back up the mountains. I moved as far away from the giant as possible to make sure when it regained conscious it wouldn't whack me to death.

"Unity," Peter ran towards me with a proud smile on his face. He picked me up and spun me around. "That was bloody brilliant!"

I chuckled, "Of course. It was me after all."

Peter shook his head as he eyed the giant on the ground.

"What now?" I asked as I too stared at the giant.

"We need to start spreading out the rest of the army since they know we are here," he informed with a sigh. "Our plan ins to push them as far up the mountains as possible. Terrify them into a humble agreement."

"High King Peter," Oreious strode over to his and nodded at his king than myself. "Milady Unity, well done."

"Thanks," I eyed the beast on the floor once again.

"Sir Orieous," Peter said. "Take lead of this group to the position as posted. I will go back and gather the others and meet you in the front as soon as possible."

"Yes, your majesty."

Peter faced me, "Come Unity. We must make haste."

We found Biscuit munching on a pile of grass a little bit away from the fight. I hugged her legs and she nuzzled her head into my armor gently, "Oh Biscuit. I was so scared I thought you would get hurt!"

I climbed onto the horses back with Peter's help and we galloped back to the camp grounds. He ordered everyone to be ready to leave within five minutes. I took off my helmet and felt relieved when I was able to breath in the fresh scent of the mountainous area.

A brassy gryphon flew over to Peter and plopped on the ground in front of him, "Would you like me to take the letter's you requested me to send now, your majesty?"

"Ah, yes. Unity let us get those," Peter motioned towards our tent. I trudged behind him as we entered the beautifuly designed mass. I walked over to the desk to retrieve my letters. That is when Peter grabbed one of his own that had been left on the desk. I noted _Edmund_ scribbled on the back.

As I gathered all my parchments and shoved them under one of my arms I went to leave the tent, but Peter grabbed my arm. His electric eyes held mine in an intense stare.

"I cannot let you leave before I do this," Peter said softly. Then he kissed me.

...

...

...

...

A week has passed since the entire incident with Rabadash. That lune had wanted to _enslave_ my sister if she did not wish to marry him! Wait until Peter here's about that.

Rabadash had attempted to rage war in Anvard and in the process, Narnia as well. Although, that had been taken care of rather easily. We prepared an army of Narnian's and Archenlander's. The buffoon had made himself look even worse as he attempted a duel with **me** of all people.

After the Calormen's failed at overthrowing Archenland Prince Rabadash had been brought trial before King Lune himself. I feel sorry for Lucy, Peter, and Unity had all missed Aslan. Whom had turned Prince Rabadash into a royal arse… literally.

I sat in my personal study going over paperwork the council had asked me to complete. Normally this was Peter's job, but since he was a little preoccupied with the war at the moment I had to take care of it for him. Which to be honest I became quite thankful for as it distracted me for a long bit of time.

A knock sounded at the door and I yelled, "Come in."

"Edmund look!" Lucy sprinted into the room and wagged two separate parchments at me. "Peter and Unity wrote us letters. These are yours!"

I smiled as she handed me both of them. I looked at Unity's letter, but decided against reading hers first. I was happy she was safe, however, it irked me that she had run away with Peter and his army. Why not Genesis again? _Why Peter?_

Opening Peter's letter I let my eyes follow his horrible script carefully. I had requested Peter to do a very unbecoming task for my own personal selfish reasons in the last letter I wrote. I wondered what his response would be considering the consequences of the actions would lead to.

_Dear brother,_

_We have finally reached the giants at Ettinsmoor. Tonight we will strike and hopefully have this entire war past us soon. As you know, Unity will be fighting along with the rest of the Narnian's. I have faith in her ability to defend herself, but do not let her know. I am afraid it will get to her head and she will think that she can join the army indefinitely. She is definitely not that good._

_Edmund, as you requested I will kiss Unity tonight. However, I do not feel comfortable doing so and find it extremely disturbing. More so the fact she has become a younger sister to myself. I do not understand your request, but as you wish I suppose._

_Hopefully she doesn't punch me._

_I love you Edmund,_

_Take care of our sisters while I'm gone._

_Peter._

* * *

OH DAMN! Did it blow your mind? If not, then that's pretty good. Hah! Anyway, tell me your thoughts?

Are you confused?

What do you think of Edmund's request to Peter? Why do you think he asked him to kiss Unity?

Why do you think even if Peter was asked to kiss Unity he seemed to kiss her more than just a peck?

AND why do you think Unity kissed Peter back? Hmmm!


	24. Chapter 24: Chameleon!

Authors note: Ah! SO it seems you guys liked the last chapter :-) I am glad! I was so conflicted when writing it cause of many, many, _many_ different reasons. But I feel like everything that happened in that chapter was a great idea. I hope you guys thought so also!

ALSO: for those of you who regularly PM me and vice versa I seem to have somehow managed to disable PM's for a short period of time! o_O But I turned it back on. So if you wanna answer any of my messages and were confused why you couldn't... that's why! Hah.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Of all tyrannies a tyranny sincerely exercised for the good of its victims may be the most oppressive.**  
**_C. S. Lewis_

* * *

This was **it**. The moment we had come here for.

A moment of which I felt a huge ball of butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I felt uneasy as I eyed my surroundings. We were surrounded by big mess of mountainous landmass. And I swear that was a cave or tunnel of some sort a few feet away underneath or behind all those rocks a few feet away.

Peter had kept the positioning of my groups placement when I suggested he look over it that one night. I started to feel that gut feeling that something unexpected and terribly wrong would happen. Maybe I should informed him of my feelings instead of keeping them to myself; it started to become overwhelming.

The group I was located in was decently large in size. About a hundred or more Narnian's gathered together armed ready for battle. I moved around in my armor trying to become more comfortable. This edgy feeling was starting to make me stiff.

I knew absolutely no one in my group. Özsen had been filed with the archers in a separate area. Deadalus was located with many other skilled centaurs at the lead of Peter's army along with Peter himself and Sir Orieous. Saleel and Eber were both sorted in the large mass of the main army that would attack after the first wave went.

Each group were to stay put until a horn sounded that indicated which and when to begin. We were back up basically so if all went well our group might not even have to indulge in the war. Not that I was interested in testing out my new skills, but I hoped that the war would be quick and easy. There is no need for deaths over something like this.

A horn sounded and I clenched my hands into fist. That horn signalized Peter's move. I didn't know what to do, but I prayed to Aslan that my friends would be alright. Even if the brute kissed me only a few hours before.

On that note, I was completely _baffled_ at his actions. I swear the boy has gone mad kissing me! ME, of all people. Had I not told him that I had feelings for his younger brother? Cause I swear it; I did. I know I did.

Then he proceeds to **kiss** me. Kiss. As in locking lips and all that.

I am utterly confused. Why had I not pushed him away? Why had I even kissed him back?

I can blame it on shock, but that would be a lie. I mean, I had feelings for Peter, however they were strictly platonic. There is no part of my mind that even thinks being in a relationship with Peter would be a great idea.

Maybe I can claim it was loneliness. With all this confusion with Edmund; I had to reach out to someone. Or, well… I didn't do anything but continue to let him kiss me really.

Woe is me… Now how am I supposed to tell Edmund about how I truly feel! With Peter kissing me I would feel so _guilty_. Oh hell with it! I'm done with these Narnian boys. All they do is give me drama.

With a worried sigh I let my eyes gaze back at what I presumed to be a cave. Just as I was about to avert my stare to looking up the mountainous hill to catch any glimpse of the fight; something caught my eye. A movement. Although when I turned to survey what I had seen nothing was there. Only the same rocky formation as I had seen before.

Or so I thought.

Biting my lip I felt something inside my body telling me to run. Run far away and_ hide._ I fought against it and walked towards the area. I let my feet make small quiet steps to make sure if something was over there maybe I would go unnoticed.

There was a shift in the rocks and I became confused. It was as if there was a silhouette on the wall of the mountains. I frowned. What the hell was that?

I held my sword tightly as I approached what indeed was a cave. And before I could see the blunt object of a club swinging towards my face I could feel the wind. Squealing I let myself fall to the ground and ducked out of the way just in time for the club to make contact with the rocky wall.

The silhouette I had seen had been a giant. He was like a freaking chameleon!

My squeal had drawn quite a bit of attention and a handful of Narnian's came to my aid. The giant went to bring his large club onto my tiny body, but I rolled out of the way and it landed with a thud on the ground. An arrow went through the giants head and he unsteadily fell to the rubble below him causing the earth beneath me to shake.

I exhaled uneasily as I looked at the large body at the end of my feet. What if there were more giants locked against the walls? They blended in so easily with their tattered clothing and skin texture.

And then something dreadful happened. The cave beside our large group of Narnian's erupted with a loud shout. I scrambled to my feet just in time to escape being trampled to death by a quantity of giants.

This caused an uproar. I steadied my weapon in my hand just as a giant burled my way. As it swung it's club I ducked low enough to miss the blow, but had a good enough aim to slash his knee. I gagged at the blood that came spurting out as the giant screamed in agony.

The giant dropped his weapon to the ground and grabbed his knee. While bouncing on one foot he attempted to tend to his wound. I shook my head sympathetically.

"We will spare your life if you move up the mountains and out of Narnia," I yelled at the giant as he pounced around. How could you kill something so dumb to drop his weapon in a war? It was like a child. "We are not after blood! We only want peace!"

The giant gave me a watery stare before hopping back into the cave. What a moron.

But as Deadalus had warned me time and time again; never let your guard down in battle. As I had been watching the giant burl away in attempt to save himself another giant bounded towards me. Before I knew what had happened I felt a sharp blow against my skull. I swear it cracked from the sound of it.

Blackness followed and I crumbled to the floor unconscious.

* * *

I KNOW you guys are going to kill me for leaving this chapter off here. I wont be able to update the next one until Monday possibly. So... you have a day or so for this to make you go insane with anticipation (haha)! Any questions? ASK THEM! Leave me some happiness!

Just as a quick question for my own personal selfish reasons, much like Edmund's in this story:

I request that you tell me what you would like to see happen!

I make no promises, but I really enjoy hearing your thoughts.


	25. Chapter 25: One month

Authors note: I seriously have the best reviewers in the world :-) I'm so happy to have people that give me lengthy reviews or just reviews that give me positive feedback and are just straight to the point. Either or I heart you!

_**IMPORTANT**_: This chapter is in Edmund's point of view.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Affection is responsible for nine-tenths of whatever solid and durable happiness there is in our lives.  
_C. S. Lewis_**  
**

* * *

One month…

The brass door handle twisted and I ever so gently pushed the door open. I shut it behind me while making sure to lock it before I walked over to the large bed. The silk maroon sheets were pulled up to the sleeping females chest. I was satisfied to see her chest move indicating she was at least alive.

However that was not good enough for me. I wanted her more than _alive_.

I sat on the edge of the bed causing the sheets to ruffle in the process. Her pale pink lips were parted as she breathed slowly in her sleeping state. My own lips pursed as my hand wandered over to her own left hand and I took hold of it carefully. She felt so cold.

Her skin had become pale from being out of the sun for such a long time. She looked like a porcelain doll. Somewhat like the one Lucy had been given when we had first taken our places as Kings and Queens of Narnia.

I remember when she first came into Narnia and her hair had been so short. Now it was almost past her chest in a bundle of loose waves. Had I really missed that much of her life from being such a git? And now there was a chance I would not be able to make new memories with her ever.

"Unity, I beg of you," I mumbled hoarsely. "Please wake up."

With a displeased sigh at the silence that followed my request, I laid down on the bed beside the resting girl. I rested a hand across her waist as my face hit one of the feather down pillows next to her head. I watched as she continued to breathe in silence.

A month had passed since Peter returned to Narnia from the war in Ettinsmoor. Susan, Lucy, and I had waited anxiously at the large open doors of Cair Paravel. The army had been traveling towards the castle for about five minutes and as they drew closer the anticipation I felt made my stomach cramp.

Lucy grabbed onto my arm tightly, "Oh Edmund. How I cannot wait to see Peter and Unity again. It has been so long."

"Indeed it has been quite a long time…" Way too long. After reading Unity's confessions in her letter I had grown short of patience. All I wanted to do was fix any of our past mishaps and kiss her lips for hours. Whether she would let me kiss her for hours or not, I did not care. By Aslan's mane I would do it.

"Imagine eating breakfast together again," she giggled dreamily. I smiled as I recalled the times Unity had grumpily made her way to the table and deliberately ate food from Peter's plate just to irk him.

Susan smiled pleasantly, "It shall be a nice change to have them back again."

"Not to mention a lot louder too," I added. Peter and Unity were quite loud. Especially when together.

Lucy grabbed onto my hand as we saw the distant figure of Peter come into view. I squeezed her warm hand tightly. As Peter drew nearer she let my hand fall to my side and took after him. She threw her arms around his neck and he spun her around. The smile on my face dropped as I noticed the fake grin my brother had on his lips while he hugged Lucy. _Lucy_. Who could wear such a smile while hugging the happiest thing in Narnia?

He let her embrace go and tugged onto her waist as he pulled her towards Susan and I. Susan eloped him in a delicate hug and I followed after they released one another. Peter gave us all a look of guilt as we stared at him anxiously. He knew what we were waiting for, Unity.

"What is wrong Pete?" asked Susan as she saw his guilty expression fade into one of dread. My stomach cramped even more, this time not out of anticipation, but of fear. We all knew Peter had won the war in Ettinsmoor so that was not what his looks were about.

"Unity?" Lucy butted in with a frown as she looked behind Peter in an attempt to find the girl in question. Her hazel eyes gazed on past Peter and frowned when all she could see were Narnian's beginning there way past us with bows and into Cair Paravel or shuffling around packing away the war equipment. "Where is she?"

Peter's eyes watered turning them into a darker shade of blue than normal, "Unity is badly injured."

"My cordial!" Lucy pulled the vial out of a sac she had tied around her waist. Peter nodded as he ushered us over towards a carriage swiftly. Opening the doors I frowned at the image before me. Unity with a bandage wrapped around her head with noticeable blood stains seeping through.

"She has been unconscious for a long time," stated Peter hoarsely. My eyes analyzed her sickly complexion and the way her breathing came out shakily. She was dying.

I found my voice coming out angrily as I questioned, "What happened to her?"

"I knew I should have changed the placement," Peter babbled on quietly to himself. "None of this would have happened if I had. This is all my bloody fault."

I ignored Peter and watched as Lucy opened the cordial. She parted Unity's lips and poured the healing juice down the young woman's throat. My sister started to unwrap the bandaging and I winced at the gash in her head. If she had died on impact I would not have been surprised. But luckily, it became clear that the fire-flowers were doing their magic as the wound quickly began to heal.

Lucy's hand reached for Unity's cheeks and she shook her head, "She is very cold."

No. Aslan no.

"Unity," called Lucy as she lightly shook her shoulder. "Unity, wake up."

Nothing. The only noticeable difference beside the large gash in her head vanishing was her breathing had returned to a more steady pace.

"She must be in a coma," Susan muttered sadly. "It can heal the wound, but not wake her from sleep."

"There has to be something we can do," I urged becoming easily frenzied at the thought of Unity never being able to kiss me again. "Can't we scare her awake or, or something?"

_Anything_. Please.

"Edmund," Susan put her hand on my shoulder gently. "I do not believe it works quite like that."

I felt the tears prick in my eyes and turned away from the carriage. With a shaky breath I continued on up the steps of Cair Paravel. I hurriedly made my way to my dormitories. I would not cry for all of Narnia to see.

Shutting the door behind my back I sluggishly made my way over to the bed. Flopping down on my back I stared up at the ceiling. Why did this have to happen now? We were finally going to make everything right. We would finally be happy together.

Susan did not make me go to the coming home feast that night. She sent Lucy to check on me, but I merely shrugged her off in my saddened state. What seemed like hours of my watching my ceiling in a deafening silence I heard my door squeak open once again.

Peter.

I heard his footsteps cross over to my bed and he too fell onto his back beside me. There was a thin gash on his left cheek and a large purple bruise under his jaw on the same side. His eyes were still that same deep blue color from this morning meaning he was still upset.

"Ed," he started softly. "Do you hate me?"

I laughed in spite of the situation, "Of course not."

"She said something to me about it. The placement. Just a little note about it or something," Peter shared with a frustrated glare. "Almost as if it were a little whisper. I didn't listen because it was so passive. You could tell she knew something."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, "Like she knew something bad were to happen."

I nodded silently. No matter how immature, sarcastic, and unladylike Unity could be she did have a knack for, how do I say it, _feeling_. She always got this look about her if she knew something were going to end up badly. Like she felt it coming before it happened almost.

"She cares for you a lot you know," Peter stated after a moments silence.

"I know."

* * *

Leave me happiness :-)

Also, I know I can't make everyone happy with my story. That would be nearly impossible. Especially since sometimes my opinions conflict with others in what they want to see and what I feel would be out of character for my characters. But I am also fine with that because nothing is perfect for everyone and that makes me feel this story is more realistic. Cause no one can be entirely satisfied with every thing. And if this babble didn't make sense I am sorry haha!

I think you guys will be happy with the next few chapters though.


	26. Chapter 26: One month and a week

**Authors note**: So... this story will be coming to an end soon. Maybe 10 more chapters? Is that soon? That seems too soon to me. Maybe a few more than that! Haha. But I foresee it coming to an end before it hits chapter 50. HAH. I just wrote a TEN PAGE chapter, which is the longest chapter of this entire story. Also, I 8 page chapter following that. So. A lot of stuff is going to be happening very soon and I'm sure you guys will like it. At least I hope you do! GUESS WHAT? Narnia 3 comes out on DVD April 8th. I am so going to be sitting in my room worshiping all 3 movies on repeat for the next month. Just being honest. I WILL be writing in that time period... the movie only encourages me hah.

Also, the definition I got for COMA was taken from dictionary dot com and wikipedia.

Disclaimer: ALL of Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis and also Disney has some rights to that as well. I only own any unrecognizable characters from the books/movies.

**_IMPORTANT_**_:_ This chapter is in Edmund's point of view once again!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Failures are finger posts on the road to achievement.**  
**_C. S. Lewis_**  
**

* * *

Another week went by. One month and a _week_.

How long could one stay in a coma for?

In my frustration, I searched through the many titles of books in the quaint library of Cair Paravel for anything to help me. Spells, potions, magic, remedies, or whatever... I did not care. I just wanted her awake again.

I found a book on injuries. With haste I grasped the book and seated myself on the couch. The same couch Unity and I had shared one of our few kisses on. Also, home to one of the many places that stunted the growth of our relationship. Trying to avert my thoughts I flipped through the pages of the book critically.

**Coma-**

"A state of prolonged unconsciousness, including a lack of response to stimuli, from which it is impossible to rouse a person.

Outcomes range from recovery to death. Comas can last from several days to several weeks. In more severe cases a coma may last for over 5 weeks, while in some cases they have lasted as long as several years. After this time, some patients gradually come out of the coma, some progress to a vegetative state, and others die."

_Oh great._ Well that's lovely to know.

"In order for a patient to maintain consciousness, two important neurological components must function impeccably. The first is the cerebral cortex which is the gray matter covering the outer layer of the brain, and the other is a structure located in the brainstem, called reticular activating system."

Blast. How the hell was I supposed to do that? I tossed the book on the empty space of the couch beside me. Putting my head in my hands I tried to calm myself by taking in a deep breath, but it failed to make me feel any better.

I could not do it anymore. This constant not knowing was beginning to drive me mad. Absolutely _mad_. Lucy could not bare to be around me anymore; that is how insufferable I had become with my lunacy. All I could think about was how to cure this girl.

"Ed, please stop with this I beg of you!" Lucy would plead when I would refuse to eat breakfast or lunch, sometimes both, to check on Unity. Sometimes it would be because I had a spontaneous thought that could be her cure. Maybe she woke up and I was not there. She could possibly be thirsty and have no way to shout. And most times just to sit there and hold her in my arms.

How is that I felt even closer to her while she was in a coma than I ever had when she was awake?

However, Peter became absolutely unbearable to be around. Not because he was driven into insanity like myself, but due to the fact he had become angry. All he could do was think about blaming himself for letting her even be in the war when she barley knew how to fight.

"A few weeks of training is not enough," was what Peter would say with a deep frown set on his forehead. "I should have sent her back to Cair Paravel. So, she would be angry with me. At least she would be alive and well. Not stuck in that damn bed all day rotting into nothingness."

His hurtful words even brought Susan to tears once or twice at breakfast.

Who knew someone so small could make such a huge difference? I mean, Unity was small. So fragile. Not much bigger than a dwarf honestly. Although, she lacked the beard. Not that I minded. I'd rather her not have a beard...

The library door pounded open and I jumped to my feet in alarm. Lucy stood there in hysterics. Tears were pooling from her hazel eyes and they were wide as they stared up at me. In shock, I rushed to my sisters side and grabbed her shoulders shaking them lightly.

"Are you alright Lu?" I asked firmly.

She shook her head, "Unity!"

"What about her?" I took my sisters arm and started to drag her down the hallway in a panic in the direction where I knew Unity resided in her bedroom.

"Edmund…" at her frail voice I faced her concerned. She opened her mouth and let out a watery laugh. Scowling at her reaction I paused our walking.

"Lucy," I stressed her name. "What happened?"

"She's awake."

My stomach tightened as I pushed open the bedroom door fearfully. What if she fell back into a coma? Is that even possible? To wake up, say hello, and pass back out for eternity? Blimey, if that was what happened I'd jump off a cliff now with how unstable I had become.

Susan sat in an armchair beside Unity's large bed holding a glass of water. Even from where I stood in the doorway I could see the liquid shake in the cup with how quivering her hands were. Licking my moist lips I moved more into the center of the spacious room.

Her emerald eyes locked with mine in a stare. I felt every bit of moisture drain from my throat as it became dry. She blinked and gave me a frail grin.

Every fiber in my body told me to run over to her and give her the most passionate kiss of her life. I stood my ground knowing that at the moment she was probably physically too weak and I might snap her neck off with my aggression.

"Ed," her voice came out hoarsely as she called for me. Susan leant forward in the arm chair and urged Unity to take the drink. She accepted the offer gratefully.

I made my way to her side cautiously taking everything in as if it were a dream. Reaching out a trembling hand I grabbed hold of hers. It felt _warm_.

"Unity," my voice uttered out softly. Her smile grew brighter and I shook my head unbelievingly. Without a moments hesitation I leant forward and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. By Aslan's mane nothing could stop me from kissing this girl.

I heard Susan's surprised gasp, but I paid no head to it as Unity's chapped lips molded into my own. Was I dreaming? I hope not. If I had stooped to that level of hallucinations I knew it would be time to resign as king.

Slowly she pulled away from me and I gave her a longing scowl. How dare she break us apart when we were finally together again.

"Edmund, I'm exhausted," she explained with a cracking voice. My face turned into one of concern as Susan held out the water once more and Unity accepted it with great pleasure. She drowned as much as she could before handing the glass back to Susan.

She reached up a hand and whipped at the wetness on my cheek. I had not even realized I had begun to cry. The dryness that had once consumed my throat turned clammy and I opened my mouth to make words but nothing came out.

"Please stop crying. I'm awake now," Unity uttered with a sad scowl. She raised a weak hand to push a loose chocolate wave that got in her vision.

The door opened squeakily. Pivoting my head I saw Peter standing in the doorway with an awe-struck expression similar to the one I had bore when I entered a few moments ago. He gave Susan and I a lingering gaze as if to question us if Unity really was awake. He looked conflicted between crying and screaming all at once.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare all day?" Unity joked lightly. "Or are you going to come give me a hug you big terd?"

_At least her personality is still in tact_.

Peter chuckled and ran to the side of the bed opposite of the one I sat in. He sat down beside her and moved downward to wrap her in a hug. With one gentle kiss on her cheek he sat back up and started to gap at her again.

"It is so nice to be awake," muttered the girl that every persons attention was focused on. I nodded my head in agreement with her. "Sometimes I could hear bits and pieces of people talking, but I never could say anything back."

"You have been asleep for quite some time," Peter pointed out with a grimace. My brothers eyes were red and puffy bags started to form underneath at his sadness. I wondered if Unity thought I looked a fool for crying. Here, Peter sat with puffy eyes and I with tears streaming down my face.

"Yes, a month you said Susan?"

"A month and a _week_," I stressed the last part. Only because it killed me a little more every day she spent in that dreadful state.

Unity gave my hand a squeeze, "Stupid giants."

I laughed. Here she just woke up from a coma, which she could have possibly never woken up from, and she still acted her same goofy self. No matter what it seems I can always count on Unity to be herself.

"I'm at least glad that I slept the entire ride back from Ettinsmoor! How boring it was at times."

Peter scoffed, "I would rather you be bored than dying."

"Oh Peter, I did have fun with you though! Don't be too upset," she added with a grin. Except her grin held something back. Like she felt _guilty_.

"I am glad you are alright," he took her free hand in his. "It brought me nightmares these past weeks knowing you might not wake."

I frowned at the way he held her hand. Now, I had told Peter to kiss her in a letter _for me_. So, that when she went off to battle if something were to happen to either her or myself at least she would know I cared. Although a gut feeling had me thinking that something beyond that. What if they had developed some kind of relationship?

"Peter, Edmund," Susan spoke up. "Unity needs time to recuperate. She needs food, liquids, and rest."

"Rest?" I chuckled. "She's been sleeping for over a month!"

"She is exhausted. Clearly, look at the poor girl," Unity scoffed offended at Susan's words. I had to agree with Susan. Although, a nursemaid had bathed Unity in the time she had not been able to move for herself... the poor woman's hair looked like a rats nest. Not to mention the heavy bags underneath her eyes and paleness of her skin. "You both come back in a few hours."

I shook my head not liking my sisters requestest in the slightest bit. Leave? I had barley been reuinited with her for more than a couple moments, "No, Susan. Peter and you can leave. I will take care of her."

Susan sighed exasperated, "Edmund please."

"Don't you 'Edmund please' me, Sue. I am not asking I am telling you."

"Ed!" she yelped taken back by my crude tone.

Unity waved her hand at Susan, "Let him do what he wants Susan. What could the harm really be?"

Susan looked as if numerous things were swarming around in her head. I glared piercingly at my older sister and she gave me a defeated roll of the eyes. She stood from her chair and motioned to Peter to follow her. Peter looked conflicted as he stared into Unity's eyes deeply.

"I will come visit you later," he whispered. He gave her another kiss to her cheek, which she smiled happily at.

"Edmund, I am going to have someone bring up some food and water for her. Please, keep her calm. I don't want her becoming ill because of you."

Sod off woman. What could I possibly do to make her **ill**?

After Peter and Susan left I laid myself beside Unity. Honestly, I doubt I would leave this room at all. The farthest I would go would be the bathroom, which she had one located about fifteen feet away attached to her dormitory.

"I heard you slept in here a lot," Unity muttered as I wrapped my arm around her waste snugly.

"Yes."

"Also that you would lock the door and be in here for hours refusing to open it. Edmund, what did you do to me in my sleep?" she jested with smirk on her pink lips.

"Held you," I answered quietly. I wanted her to know the truth. How I had been here for all that time not wanting to miss anything anymore. "I just… don't want to let you go."

She became silent. I glanced at her face to see a look of worry. My callused hand reached for her cheek and I stroked the smooth skin gently. Even if Unity looked like a complete wreck from her pale skin, chapped lips, ratty hair... That sleep sure did wonders for her skin. It felt like a fine silk.

"What is bothering you?"

Unity chewed on her chapped lips, "We will both leave Narnia eventually, you know."

I frowned, "How do you know?"

The woman before me had one of those familiar looks. A look of **knowing** more than what she should. She usually had these looks when talking about my brother and sisters. Mostly, things of the past. However, when she had these looks about the future they concerned me because I knew whatever she was feeling would be right.

"I just… know," she answered sadly. "And I will go back to Chicago and you back to London. Not even the same time period."

A silence followed after her statement as I attempted to process it. What would become of us if I went back to... to... well, she said something of London. What was London? All I can really remember about entering Narnia is Spare Oom...

She let her fingers graze my forearm delicately. We were broken from our silence as a purple flowered dryad entered the bedroom. The floors around her cheeks turned a soft pink as she blushed.

"Oh, your majesty! I am sorry to interrupt! Queen Susan requested I bring thee food!" Its melodic voice informed as the dryad held up a plate to show us. I sat up in the bed and ushered her to come forth.

"Do not worry milady," the dryad nodded her head. "We were only conversing. Please come in."

The dryad handed me the plate of food and placed a glass of water down on the table beside Unity's bed. I thanked her appreciatively and she left shutting the door behind her softly.

I showed Unity her plate of mashed potatoes, peas, and chicken. I set the plate in her lap and she weakly brought the food to her mouth taking the smallest bites I had ever seen the girl eat. Unity was known for shoving food in her mouth and swallowing it before she'd even had time to chew. That girl loved to eat.

"I'm sorry."

My eyes widened as Unity took a bit of potatoes and made a happy sound as it slipped down her throat, "For what exactly?"

"The entire Ariela bitch thing. I mean, Peter told me it was all just for show cause she wants to jump your bones. I just overreacted," she explained with a sigh. "I didn't mean to get so jealous. But I really like you and I felt like I'd lost entirely. After all, I left on such terrible terms with you when I took of with Genesis. Then when I came back I thought you were going to kiss me… but you didn't! So, then this wench comes along and you started spending every waking minute with her and not me. What was I supposed to think?"

I shrugged, "I apologize for making you believe that I had feelings for her and that you doubted mine to begin with. Maybe if you had let me explain like I attempted to do…"

She shushed me, "Just accept my apology and let's be done with it! The past is the past."

I thought of how she had told me she'd kissed boys before. Other ones. Other than just Peter. Which she hadn't mentioned to me yet. Would she lie about it? Avoid the conversation entirely?

Then I thought of Aslan. When I had betrayed my family for Turkish Delight and to become a "King" of Narnia under the White Witch's rule. Aslan had told Peter after they saved me that what I had done was in the past, "the past is the past…"

* * *

Questions? Comments? Concerns?

Please leave me some happiness! 3

What do you guys think of what happened in this chapter?


	27. Chapter 27: Toast

Authors note: The chapter after this will be a LONG chapter. So, get ready... cause a whole lot is gonna be thrown at you in that one :-) Also, thy story has returned to Unity's point of view once again!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

What saves a man is to take a step. Then another step.

_C.S. Lewis_

* * *

Good gracious was that _snow?_

I glowered out the closed window in annoyance. A white mist sprinkled across the beautiful land of Narnia covering it in a thin creamy blanket. I had missed all of fall in my sleeping state. My favorite season! Now, what was I supposed to do outside? _Snow Aslan's_?

The handle to my bedroom door jiggled and I noted Lucy's surprised expression when she saw me standing by the window. She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her giving me wide hazel eyes perplexed by the situation.

"You are… awake?" I rolled my eyes at her silly question. "But it is **early**. Unity, you never wake up at this time unless I force you out of bed!"

I chuckled lightly, "Well, when I was with the army we had to get up early to pack camp. I think it just kind of stuck. Hopefully it's just a phase."

Lucy smiled, "Are you ready to have your first breakfast at the table again?"

"I am dieing of hunger," I let my hand fall to my thin stomach.

A week ago when I had woken from my coma I had become so thin from not being able to eat. But, from not eating for such a extended period of time it had been troubling to try and get food down my throat. I had spent a week in the room recuperating due to being unable to move my muscles, eat, or drink fluids without it being forced down my mouth in my sleep. Finally, I would be rejoining the others to feast!

"Let's go I'm starving Lucy!"

She shook her head as I skipped over to her and attempted to open the door, "You must dress yourself first. You are still in your night clothes."

I groaned, "But I'm so hungry."

Lucy ignored my pleas and opened my wardrobe for me. She pulled out a royal purple gown and handed it to me. I made a finger for her to spin around and as she did so I stripped myself of the night gown and tugged the dress on over my head. When I finished she grabbed a pair of matching ballet flats and I slipped them on.

"Now can we go?" I urged bouncing on the balls of my feet. I _really_ wanted to eat at the table.

"Yes, yes. Patience is a virtue you know," she informed me as we both left my room. I snorted as we walked down the hallway at a steady pace. I wanted to run, nevertheless I was still in no condition to do so. My muscles would shrivel up into nothing if I tried. "And snorting is not ladylike."

"You sound like Susan," I deadpanned frowning at the mahogany haired girl beside me.

"Susan would be very proud of me then!"

Laughing we entered the room where we shared plenty of mornings eating breakfast since I entered Narnia. Even if some of them were terrible memories most of them were filled with happiness. Oh, so cheesy I know. I was just so happy to be back! I don't care if I am being sappy or not.

Susan, Edmund, and Peter were already settled at the table as usual. I received a huge smile from Susan, whom Lucy settled next to. Edmund grinned at me and I hopped into the seat between Peter and him. I looked at Peter and he placed a quick kiss to my cheek.

That's when I remembered what happened back at the camp. Peter had kissed me. Oh, what fun that would be explaining to Edmund and talking to Peter about. I could just imagine the delightful conversation that would be.

"Morning everyone!" I chirped as I snuck the perfectly jammed toast from Peter's plate and stuck it in my mouth.

Peter sighed, "Unity. _Seriously_. There is toast on the plate in front of you and jam right here-" he lifted the jar to show me. "- why do you insist on eating mine?"

"Yum," was all I said as I chewed. He shook his head causing Lucy to giggle.

"Good morning to you as well Unity," Susan greeted after Peter snatched the plain toast from my plate and began to jam it up. "You seem quite happy this morning."

"Only because I get to dine with finest Kings and Queens in all the land!"

Edmund laughed, "Oh really? It's not because of the food at all. I swear I could hear your stomach from down the hall."

"She was trying to let me leave in only her night gown," Lucy inputted unhelpfully for my part. "Susan, you would have been proud of me. I made her get dressed and scolded her for snorting."

"My snorts are beautiful sounds," I stated shortly.

"Your snores are even more beautiful," Peter joked. I scoffed. I did _not_ snore. "You should have heard her back at camp. She kept me awake all through the night."

"Liar!"

"Well, maybe they were not that loud, but you did snore."

I snatched the toast he was about to bite into from his hand and shoved a large bite of it in my mouth. Peter glowered at me dangerously.

"Opps, somehow that ended up in my mouth. Guess you will just have to ask for more toast then," I pretended to be sympathetic by adding a pout to my snotty statement.

"You are infuriating," Peter muttered while grabbing the last piece of toast from my plate.

"Did you see the snow?" questioned Susan with a smile.

I frowned, "Yeah…"

"Oh, you do not like the snow?" Susan raised her eyebrows at my sorrowful expression towards the snow. I shook my head 'no.'

"Me neither," Edmund spoke up for the first time. I smiled at him.

"The only thing good about it is that Santa comes!"

"Father Christmas comes to Cair Paravel every Christmas and gives us presents," Lucy excitedly told me. She leant forward in her seat. "Maybe he will bring you something special this year Unity!"

"Maybe," I laughed.

The small talk continued throughout breakfast. I felt an uneasy tension as I sat between Peter and Edmund. Peter spoke up more than Edmund, which was normal, but every time he said anything to me directly Edmund looked a bit glum. To add to that, when Peter brought up any subject regarding me at the camp with him Edmund looked more annoyed than anything.

After breakfast as we were leaving the table I grabbed Edmund's arm tightly, "Ed, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course," he nodded. He looped his arm through mine and lead me away from the others. "Would you like to talk in the library?"

"Mhm!" Edmund grinned at me. We both told the others we would meet up with them later. Our walk to the library was filled with silence, which I was thankful for considering I had to straighten out my thoughts. I did not know how to bring up the subject of Peter without pissing Edmund off and sending him on an angry frenzy.

A happy smile graced my face as he led us to the couch where we shared one of our few kisses. I saw a smirk pass over Edmund's lips and he bit his lip in an attempt to hide it. I plopped down and a nauseating feeling overtook my stomach as my nerves picked up.

He sat close beside me and put a hand on my knee gently. _Please Edmund_, I'm not stupid. I know you want to touch me! That innocent little hand movement means so much more than it looks like.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Edmund quizzed. I started to chew on my bottom lip nervously.

"About Peter."

I could see his shoulders visibly tense, "Oh… Peter hmm?"

"Look Edmund I don't even know how it happened really!" I blurted out exasperated. "I mean one minute we are just grabbing parchments and the next minute he kissed me. He just said he had to do it," Edmund frowned as I said the later part. Like he had already known was about to tell him _except_ that last bit of information. "I kissed him back too. I don't know what I was thinking."

"You- you kissed him back," his chocolate eyes went wide with shock.

"Only for a moment," I added apologetically. "I think I was just so shocked with how passionately he kissed me. I wasn't expecting it from him at all."

Edmund leant towards me grabbing my shoulders, "Do you have feelings for Peter? Tell me the truth Unity. I need to hear the truth."

"No," I answered honestly. "I was rather disturbed after it settled in who had kissed me. I mean, it's Peter. I thought we had mutual brother and sister type of friendship. Not, not _that_ type of friendship."

The sexual kind. I became nauseated at the thought of doing intimate things with Peter. Awkward? Yes.

He looked relieved to hear the answer, "I can't believe he kissed you… like **that**. Are you sure it was passionate?"

"Yes, I am sure," I glared at Edmund. "You knew he kissed me. Didn't you?"

Edmund looked like a dear caught in headlights, "Ugh… well you see. I might have told him to kiss you."

I scoffed, "Edmund! Why? Are you a freaking moron?"

"I asked him to kiss you _for me_ before you went into battle. So you knew I cared about you. I did not want you going into battle and getting hurt without you at least knowing I love you."

Shit. He just said the L word. The big L… L. O. V. E.

Peter seemed like a savior as he opened the library door. He waltzed over to us with a grin on his face. The golden haired king opened his mouth excitedly about to tell Edmund and I something when Edmund jumped up from the chair and pointed an angry finger at his brother.

"How dare you!"

Peter glared at his younger brother, "What did I do?"

"You kissed her," Edmund motioned to me. Peter's eyes went wide, but then narrowed at the coffee haired king.

"You told me to kiss her passionately," explained Peter angrily. He looked at Edmund as if he were stupid.

"I wrote 'kiss her quickly' not 'kiss her passionately!"

"Well, you should learn to write clearly. Shouldn't you?"

I stood up to intervene, "What the hell is wrong with you guys? Edmund, you don't ask another man to kiss someone you want to be your girlfriend. That's morally wrong! And unethical considering you asked your brother and not just some random guy," Edmund looked sheepish as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Peter," the eldest king sucked in a breath ready to be bitched out by me as well. "You should have never listened to his dumb request. Or you should have just handed me the parchment Edmund wrote this request to you on so you wouldn't have to do it. Unless you wanted to. Then that's another story."

Edmund glowered at Peter who grimaced, "I didn't want to kiss her. She's like my sister. It's even strange to think of her kissing **you**."

"Alright, since we have that settled," I rolled my eyes. "Peter, you looked really excited coming in here. Were you going to tell us something…"

"Oh, right," Peter shot Edmund a glare remembering his outburst at him. "Susan told me that we are going to be throwing a ball in honor of you waking from battle. Well, not specifically you. However, we never really celebrated winning the war in Ettins since we were all so upset about you being in a coma. Susan just threw a huge feast for all the Narnian's whom returned."

"Yippie!" I clapped my hands together in excitement. It was exciting not being in a war or a bed for a change. Not to mention all the wine I could drink!

"When is it?" Edmund asked boredly.

"A week from now. You know Susan, she needs to plan everything out. Order new dresses and tunics for us. New slippers," Peter mocked the later part of everything with a hand wave.

"Listen buddy," I started snippily. "Edmund and you get all excited about your swords and armor. Us girls get excited about balls, dresses, shoes, and all that other good stuff. Cool it dude."

He rolled his eyes, "I'll let you two return to getting off-"

"Hey!" Edmund objected icily. "We were doing no such thing."

"Pissing around then?"

I was confused by the terminology. But in my head getting off meant something way dirtier than I think Peter intended.

"Sod off Pete," the younger king grunted.

Peter smirked before leaving the library with a wave. I grabbed onto Edmund's arm and he gave me a lazy smile.

"Are we okay now?" I asked hopefully. Edmund confirmed this by leaning down and placing a longing kiss onto my lips. I smiled into it happily.

It felt _amazing._

I even shuddered. Shuddered… I haven't shuddered in a long time.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Leave me some happiness :-)


	28. Chapter 28: One of my favorite things

Authors note: LONGEST chapter by far :-)

Also, I'm sorry about any grammar mistakes. I have a tendency to upload these right before I go to bed... So, when I spell check I'm half-asleep hah! Probably not a good thing, but I do it when I have time!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Your kiss is one of my favorite things.

* * *

A sympathy swarmed the glorious ballroom in a delicate waltz. As the music sounded I became bedazzled by all the colors swarming the dance floor along with the intricate dance steps. There were Archenlander's and Narnian's doing all sorts of traditional dances. Dances that I failed at, even if Susan had made me take those lessons with Peter…

The reason there were both Archenlander's and Narnian's was for both victories. The victory against the Telmarine's in Anvard and Peter's win in Ettins with the giants. Currently, Cair Paravel was filled with all sorts of beings in different shapes, sizes, colors, and ears. Specifically ears.

Edmund stood beside me with an amused smirk on his ruby lips as he watched me eye the dance floor in awe, "Would milady care for a dance?"

"Oh kind sir," I held out my hand and he took it tightly causing his callused findgers to grind against my dry hands. _Damn, this cold weather made my skin dreadful. _"I am afraid I am terrible at dancing and far too weak to do so for long. Maybe one dance, King Edmund?"

He unusually kissed the palm of my hand. It reminded me of the time he did the same action in the gardens when I first arrived to Narnia. Before we had kissed or anything. Such a long time ago…

Edmund led me onto the dance floor and we danced less complex than any of the fauns, dryads, humans, or squirrels around us. The reason I say squirrels is because a happy squirrel couple danced on the floor close by Edmund's and my feet. I was afraid they would get squished, however they seemed to be in a content bliss in one another's arms.

"Unity, you look extremely gorgeous in that dress," Edmund winked and I rolled my eyes at his charm.

I eyed my peach colored gown that Susan had made for me. The dress came down to the floor, but Susan was smart enough not to make it have a tail. I could be so clumsy sometimes… The arms stopped at my elbow. Not to mention a gorgeous corset front piece that made my "assets" look spectacular!

"And you look dashing in that tunic," he blushed softly. Edmund bore a deep red tunic shirt, with black trousers and burgundy colored boots. Normally Edmund did not wear his silver crown, nevertheless, he wore it that night atop his mess of dark brown tresses.

Can you say smokin' hot? Cause I can. It's pretty easy if you sound out the syllables correctly…

"Your hair has grown long," Edmund commented as he played with a loose strand of hair that framed my face. I had promised Susan in my letter that I wrote back in Ettinsmoor that she would be allowed to style my hair for me. Something forbid when I first entered Narnia; I hated the headache it gave me whenever I had my hair up for hours. Susan had taken advantage and decided to put my hair up in some sort of bun with braids and all that junk. It confused me as I watched her elegantly do my hair a few hours before the ball began. The simple art of putting up ones hair seemed more difficult than it should have been.

"You're very observant Ed."

He scowled, "Don't sound so condescending."

"Have I ever?" I laughed as he rolled his chocolatey eyes at my sarcastic tone.

"Every damn day," Edmund responded lightly.

Edmund's grip around my waist tightened and he leant forward placing a chaste kiss on my temple. I closed my eyes enjoying the intimate contact with my king. When I opened my green eyes to stare at Edmund I noticed his own were bugged out. I frowned at his expression as it were somewhere behind me.

"Please," his voice was pleading. "Do not overreact. Lady Ariela is making her way towards us right now."

I rolled my eyes. Seriously. I did not need this wench in my presence. Could she not see Edmund was completely happily getting his groove on with me?

"Damn it Edmund," I muttered as I turned around and could visibly see the arrogant duchess pushing her way through hoards of people. I squealed in fear as she came dangerously near to stepping on those cute little squirrels. The cute little couple moved out of the way just in time for Godzilla to storm up to Edmund with a dainty smile on her ugly lips.

"King Edmund," she bowed and held out her hand. Edmund kissed the top of it with a roll of his eyes in my direction. I just continued to glower at Ariela. The Duchess returned the look as our eyes connected. "Greetings."

"Hello Lady Ariela. What a pleasant surprise," Edmund said with a politeness only a true king can commute. She giggled. Gag me.

"Edmund," I faced him interrupting there exchange. "I am going to attempt to find Genesis. Susan told me he would be coming tonight and I haven't seen him in months. Excuse me."

He looked defeated as I let the arm he had around my waist drop and scurried off. Ugh. Being around that woman made me feel dirty! What a waste of human.

I skipped around the ballroom in an attempt to find any recognizable face. There were so many centaurs; they all pretty much looked the same from behind. I mean… they had horses rears…

Alas, I found Lucy. Not exactly whom in particular I was searching for, but good enough. She stood talking with Mr. Tumnus on a dais in a gorgeous pastel purple gown. I had never noticed before how much of a woman she looked outside of her usual innocent aura.

"Lucy! Mr. Tumnus!" I grinned at the two of them. I wrapped my arm around Mr. Tumnus's shoulder causing him to lower his head as I was shorter than he. "Lovely to see the both of you."

Lucy giggled, "I could tell by the disgruntled expression on your face that you've discovered Lady Ariela is here."

"Please. Let's not talk about ugly. It's contagious."

She belted out a laugh causing Mr. Tumnus to chuckle. I smiled as she wiped a tear that built up under her eye from how hard she had been laughing. Really. It's true. If you talk about ugly you yourself become ugly on the inside. Whether it because you are jealous or judgmental.

"Lucy, have you seen Genesis by any chance? I have been looking all over for him," with a frown I eyed the surrounding area. Still no Genesis.

"He came by here a few moments ago looking for you actually," she answered amused. "I sent him towards Edmund since I had seen you both dancing with one another."

"Boo," I sighed tiredly. I hated walking around searching for people (or centaurs). "I think I will just wait here until he graces me with his presence."

Facing the ballroom floor I surveyed the many faces. I could see Susan dancing with an Archenland knight. He swung her around in delicate twists and turns that it started to make me dizzy. The golden haired High King was twisting around a periwinkle petaled dryad with a dazzling smile on his lips. Then Edmund looked somewhat miserable as he stiffly turned Duchess Ariela around in his arms. I laughed.

"Mark Wahlberg! Mark Wahlbergggggg! Oh, I mean Lady Unity! Lady Unity!"

I turned to see whom was calling my name. A happy beam made it's way across my face as Özsen hurled towards me with a lady faun tagging behind him.

"Özsen!" crying out I ran into his arms eloping him in a bone crushing hug. He held me back equally as tight and I smiled at the female faun over his shoulder.

He pulled away and I saw tears in his eyes, "Oh, I had been so worried when I discovered you were ill after the battle. I prayed to Aslan you would be alright! Ah, he must have heard all of our prayers!"

"I am glad you are alright," I told him in relief.

"This is my wife Mari," Özsen grabbed the dirty blonde haired female faun beside him. She did a curtsey and I bowed to her man-like and she giggled. "She brought some of her cookies for you! We had a plate sent to your bedroom to make sure you got some of them.. Thankfully so."

"It seems that the ones we had put out here for all to feast are gone already," she stated.

I grinned, "How very kind of you."

"Saleel, Deadalus, and Eber are here as well tonight," informed Özsen. Yay! That means I would be able to say hello to all of them. "They are prancing around doing who knows what! Mari insists that we should dance the night away. It was lovely seeing you Lady Unity."

"Lady Unity, may you come visit our village sometime?" Mari requested and Özsen nodded his head in agreement. "I will have you a fresh batch of cookies there. Right from the oven!"

"Of course!" Özsen and Mari said their goodbyes and made way to dance. I smiled as I watched them kick up their goat feet and spin around in circles. I hope whenever I got married I was happy like them.

Before I could register what was happening something very large lifted me into their chest. I grunted in confusion. What the hell was that?

"**Unity**. I am so glad you are awake. I came to visit, but you were ill at the time. I felt terrible."

"Genesis," I wrapped my arms around the centaurs torso as he still held my tiny self against his chest. "Oh my, Genesis. I can't believe it's really you."

He let me onto the ground gently and I could hardly comprehend why I had begun to cry. My cheeks started to burn as tears quietly made their way down falling to my neck before drying up. I held a hand against my mouth to stop myself from sobbing at the sight of the half-man half-horse before me.

Genesis stood tall as he smiled warmly at me. His eyes were red as well, but he had shed no tears. I wanted to continue to hug him although I figured carrying me in his arms like he had would be quite tiring.

"Let us go somewhere more private to speak!" I nodded my head agreeably and we ventured out towards a vacant balcony. I breathed out into the cold winter air causing a fog to erupt around my lips. Genesis shivered into the chilly air as well.

"I forgot it was winter," I told him sorrowfully. I rubbed my arms to bring them warmth. Crap. It was extremely cold out here.

The centaurs teal eyes seemed so much darker in the night, "Sounds like something you would forget."

I shoved him gently, "Hush up."

"How do you feel now that you are awake?" he asked.

"I am okay. I'm still a little weak at times, but I hadn't moved in that month I laid in bed so I lost a lot of muscle," I pouted. I wanted to challenge Genesis to a duel so bad to show off my skills. "Susan said that they would turn me over so I wouldn't get bed sores and would stretch my arms and legs. That only does so much though."

"All that matters is that you are alive and well," Genesis patted the top of my head affectionately. "I cannot comprehend why you decided to join the war to begin with."

"Because I'm reckless, immature, and irrational."

He laughed lightheartedly, "Well, yes. I did not want to be so rude as to tell you that though."

Deciding we were in need of a subject change I gave him a grin, "How have you been Genesis? It has been so long since I've seen you," I rested my elbows on the stone surrounding the balcony. Gazing at the gardens covered in snow I noted how the white blanket covered all my favorite flowers. Narnia was quite beautiful in the winter. Beside the fact that I hated the snow… if I never had to step in it or feel the wrath of it's harsh winds and wet snow I would find it nice.

"I have been meaning to tell you I have found a woman I am in love with…"

I gasped shocked by my friends decloration, "Seriously? What's she like?"

"Her name is Chara," he bit down on his lips trying to fight off his pearly smile at the thought of the woman. "I brought her with me tonight."

"Then where is she? Did you leave her all alone?" I gave my friend a scornful glare. Who just leaves their girlfriend _alone_ to talk to another girl? Different species or not that was a bit disrespectful.

"No, she's with her brother at the moment."

"Come introduce me," I tugged on his hand but he shook his head. I frowned disapprovingly.

"I want to know more about King Edmund and you before I introduce you to her," I laughed at his statement. What a nosey little butt face!

"King Edmund and I are dating," he scrunched up his nose confused. Oh, right they call it 'courting' for some reason. "Like, we are courting. As in together."

I brought my hands together as to show him what it meant as I molded my fingers between each other. He chuckled and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"That is lovely to hear," Genesis grinned at me and I shivered. "I will show you to Chara now."

Thank Aslan. I could feel my toes and fingers going numb from the cold.

Genesis lead me throughout the ballroom. I saw some Archelander's gap at him and I shook my head at their rude stares. They act like they've never seen a centaur before. Which even if they had not at least they know they exist. Unlike when I first came to Narnia I thought centaurs were just made up in fairy tales and stuff.

Genesis lead me over to the back of two conversing centaurs. They turned as my friend coughed to signal our presenece. I laughed loudly when I saw whom Chara's brother was.

"Deadalus!" I screamed as I pounded into the redheaded centaurs leg to embrace him from my height. He stared wide eyed down at me almost as if he had seen a ghost.

"Unity," he spoke softly. "What a pleasant surprise. I see you have made a full recovery."

I nodded my head beaming up at him, "It is wonderful to see you again! This is your sister-" I motioned my hand to the somewhat smaller female centaur beside him. She had the same fiery straight hair and piercing aquatic eyes as Deadalus. "- Chara."

"Yes," Deadalus rolled his eyes at the gooey look in her own as she stared at Genesis.

Genesis stepped closer to Chara and informed, "This is our friend Unity."

The female stared down at me with a hearty smile, "I have heard a great deal about you from both Genesis and my brother."

"Probably not many good things," I laughed causing Deadalus to snort.

"Mostly about how you foolishly pretended to be a boy," Deadalus said. "And how you almost got yourself killed going into battle."

"Hey, that giant totally caught me off guard-"

Deadalus cut me off, "- what did I say about letting your guard down during battle?"

"Don't do it?" I sheepishly shrugged my shoulders. Deadalus shook his head at me.

"Lady Unity, is that really you?"

The black curly haired faun and satyr I spent some time with appeared. Eber rushed towards me and hugged me tightly. I giggled as Saleel joined the hug bringing us into a threesome. Hah, threesome. Wait… ewe.

"Saleel! Eber!"

"Oh golly it is you," Eber pinched my cheek as they both pulled away from me. I swatted my hand at him and he chuckled loudly.

"Nice to see your familiar face," Saleel commented with a grin.

"It is nice to see yours as well."

"How long have you been awake?" questioned Eber.

"About a month," I answered tightly. Had it really only been that little since I woke up from such a terrible coma?

"Glad you woke up. I saw when they brought you back to camp," Eber grimaced. "Your head looked ghastly. Let me tell you, I thought you were dead."

Saleel elbowed the faun causing him to fall over some, "We are just glad you survived."

"Yep," Eber popped his P's loudly.

"Ah, may I borrow this fine young lady for a dance."

I turned with a smile to stare at Edmund, "Well, hello there handsome."

"King Edmund's," chorused around followed by a few bows from my boys. Eber came up beside me and pushed me closer to Edmund and I laughed at his reaction.

"Your majesty, _please_ take her away from us," Eber urged. "She is keeping away all the ladies I could be meeting with the beauty she posses."

I scoffed, "Oh please."

Edmund's hand fell to my waste, "I have to agree with you, kind faun. That is why I must steal you before someone else tries to snatch you away. After all, I just got you back."

"What happened to Ariela?" I asked with a frown as I looked around to see if she was seething in a corner. Maybe she was sharpening a knife in hopes of stabbing me whenever she got the chance.

"I ugh, escaped."

"Then you and I must hide. I am awfully tired for a dance anyway," I pouted up at Edmund and he smirked. "How about we go someplace quieter. With a bottle of wine."

"That sounds perfect," he kissed my temple.

"Oh, I agree," Eber declared with a wink. I waved goodbye to my friends as a blush crawled onto my cheeks at my friends statement.

Edmund and I ducked through the ballroom until we found a door besides the main ones to exit out from. Then we giggled childishly as we snuck into the kitchen and stole a bottle of wine. I followed Edmund into his bedroom where he locked the door behind us.

I collapsed onto his bed and breathed in his husky scent that tainted his quilt. How is it possible that someone could smell better than anything I had ever smelt in the world?

**Pop.** The sweet sound of the wine bottle bursting off made me turn to gaze at Edmund. He stood directly behind me shaking the wine bottle back and forth lightly with a boyish smirk on his lips. I scrunched my nose as I giggled at him. I reached for the bottle but he pulled it towards his mouth and took a swig of the liquid.

I scoffed, "Share with me."

He handed me the bottle. I followed his action and took a large gulp of the tangy liquid. The wine had a citrus taste to it.

Edmund sat on the bed next to me. His hand crawled around my waste and he hugged me comfortably, "We aren't allowed to have any more drunken nights _are we?_"

I almost spit out the liquid at the question. That had to be the most hilarious thing Edmund has ever said to me. _Ever_.

"We don't have to be drunk to do the things you are talking about Ed," I informed him. I shifted to stare up at his burning cheeks.

He bashfully muttered, "Well. I mean. I ugh have no idea what to say to that then."

"**You** are the one that brought it up." That's what she said.

Edmund shrugged, "I thought you would make a joke."

"You thought wrong then," I laughed as he took the bottle from my hands and drowned a good bit of it. "Hey! Stop hogging all the wine you brat."

I grabbed it back and took a long drink. How dare he think he could get drunk off of our wine without sharing? Psh.

"I am King. I can do as I please," he stole the liquid back drinking more. I pulled my dress up some so that I could sit crossed-legged on the bed. "Don't get me wrong, that dress looks beautiful on you, but mighty uncomfortable."

"Are you asking me to get out of my dress Edmund?" I teased.

He rolled his eyes, "No."

I took the wine bottle from his hands and instead of taking a drink I placed the half empty bottle on the nightstand beside Edmund's bed. He gazed at me questionably. Biting my lip I grasped the back of his head and slowly brought his lips onto my own. His lips were wet from drinking the wine and I am sure my own were as well.

Edmund's left hand grazed my cheek as he deepened the kiss. I shuddered as he allowed his tongue to escape from his mouth to seep into my own. I gave him entry, which in turn made my stomach churn as nerves and excitement all started to build up.

I fell onto my back as Edmund pushed my shoulders back gently. Although, he never broke the kiss as he crawled atop my body and rested on his elbows above me. My hands tangled themselves in the back of his hair as the kiss became more intense.

Breaking the kiss for a chance to breathe I let my lips brush against the skin under his ear. Edmund's reaction at the sudden contact was for him to grab my waste. His chocolate eyes were still closed as he took in the new sensation of my lips nipping at his earlobe.

_Knock._

Edmund and I froze at the sound of a fist on his bedroom door. Oh no, we'd been caught.

_Knock. Knock._

The Just King coughed, "Who is it?"

"King Edmund," I fought the urge to scream. "It is I, Lady Ariela."

"Are you fucking serious?" I hissed quietly. Edmund winched at the irritated expression on my face. "She stalked you back to your room. This is an issue."

"Quite," he agreed copying my hushed voice.

"Eddy?"

"Edmund I am seriously this close-" I held up my index and thumb so there was barley space between the tips of the fingers. "- to kicking her ass."

He pushed himself up so he were on his knees hovering my waste. I slapped a hand over my mouth as I started laughing. An embarrassed look came over Edmund's face and he quickly put his hands over his crotch to hide his boner. _This was great_.

"_Eddy_," Ariela whined. My laughing ceased being replaced by the annoyed expression once again.

"Just a moment Ariela!" Edmund snapped loudly so that she could be heard from inside his room. He climbed off of me and held out his hand. "May I have a pillow please?"

I pulled the pillow from behind my head out letting my head fall to the pillow behind it. He took it and held it over his crotch. I snorted and he shot me a pointed look.

Edmund walked over to his door and unlocked it. He pried the door open a crack, "Lady Ariela. I am sorry to inform you I have grown ill. It seems I ate some bad fish this morning."

"Oh Eddy," she cooed. "Let me come in and make you feel better."

I sat up in the bed, but kept my cool. No need to blow Edmund's cover. It would make him look bad having me in his bedroom holding a pillow over his junk for many reasons. After all, it was looked down upon to bed one before marriage still. Even if we hadn't done that it wouldn't make a difference. People would still gossip.

"Lady Ariela that is highly inappropriate," Edmund said harshly. I smiled daintily. That's right. Put her in her place.

"My apologies your majesty."

"I shall see you tomorrow Lady Ariela."

He shut the door. The lock clicked and I smirked. I hope she looked depressed staring at the closed door.

Edmund walked over to me and threw the pillow at my face. He bent down and smoothly stole a kiss from my lips. He pulled a breath away and mumbled, "Now where were we?"

Giggling I grabbed him by the tunic and tugged him onto the bed. His lips once again found mine. Our night was filled with tender kisses until we both grew tired. Every inch of my body wanted me to stay with him for the night, but I knew Lucy would wake me in the morning.

I gave Edmund one last chaste kiss on the lips before retreating to my bedroom. A permanent smile was etched into my mouth as I drifted off to bed thinking of Edmund.

* * *

What do you guys think? I KNOW you've been aching for some Edmund and Unity lovin'. Hah!


	29. Chapter 29: Lightbulb

Authors note: I am sorry for all my crappy grammar lately... I KNOW I fail. I just end up writing the chapters really late and then when I spell check them I am half asleep. So, really the spell checking is kind of pointless when I do it... lolz.

Other news: I have a few story ideas that I have in mind to start after this one. I'm going to write a summary for EACH that I have in mind and then have you guys tell me which ones sound more interesting or completely stupid! Haha.

ALSO. I went out at 12 A.M. to go buy Narnia: Voyage of the Dawn Treader. I'm such a nerd. I just had to tell you guys.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"To defeat the darkness out there, you must defeat the darkness inside yourself."

_Coriakin_

* * *

A hot breath fogged up the glass of the window. Smiling I drew a heart pattern. The chill went down my spine from the coldness I felt as my finger grazed the glass.

Outside a heavy storm formed covering Narnia in a white fluffy cloud. I chewed on my bottom lip as they had become chapped from the dry weather. Pulling the blanket wrapped around my shoulders tighter around my body I continued to watch the horrific beauty before my eyes.

The door to my bedroom opened and I did no break my stare assuming it was Lucy. I had already gotten ready earlier this morning. Sadly, my sleeping pattern had not returned to normal since I came back to Narnia. It seemed I was doomed to wake up early like the rest of the castle.

I took the time to dress myself in a moss green dress with black tights underneath and my feet were adorned with brown suede boots. Also, I did all my regular hygienic morning rituals. I felt like a big girl.

"Morning Lucy," I greeted. A large tree looked dangerously close to knocking over from a large gust of wind that passed by. There was a whistling sound as some of the wind drifted through the cracks of the window. I shivered at the immediate coldness that followed.

Two arms wrapped around my waist and I jumped in fright. That definitely was not Lucy.

"It is just me."

Edmund kissed my temple.

"Don't do that," I smacked his arm. He pulled it away with a wince. "You scared the living daylights out of me! I thought it was Lady Ariela trying to kill me or something."

He sat behind me on the ledge in front of my window. His arm re-wrapped around my waist and he rested his chin atop my head, "I am sorry."

"You're forgiven," I leant back against his chest and he snuggled closer to me so that we were airtight against one another.

"Lucy seems to have caught a cold," Edmund informed me after a moments silence. I gasped. I hated colds. They made your nose all stuffy and congested. Not to mention a sore throat. Yuck. "She will be in bed until she get's better. Doctor Susan decided she is bedridden for the next few days."

"This Doctor Susan sure does get around in this castle. Always striking people bedridden," I joked about the gentle queen.

"I was given the duty of waking you up, but it seems like you do not actually need to be woken up in the mornings anymore."

"Not since the war," I said softly. "But I do like to be escorted down to breakfast. It is nice to have company. Lucy thinks so too."

"Lady Ariela will be joining us for breakfast this morning," Edmund changed the subject lightly. "Susan asked me to tell you to be on your best behavior."

"I can try," I grumbled. "But no promises! That woman sure does now how to crawl under my skin."

"That's her point. She does it to get a rise out of you."

I scoffed, "You know you're right!"

A light bulb went off over my head. Well, if there was a light bulb floating up there it would have. I would be nice to Ariela. That way when she was a wench to me it would seem even worse! Aha.

"I am always right."

I lightly slapped Edmund's arm once again, "Shush."

"Why are you so close to the window? You are going to catch a cold also," Edmund shook his head as he referred to Lucy's illness. He stood from behind me and held out a hand. I rolled my eyes at his overprotective manor, but grasped his callused fingers and let him lead me out of my room.

Edmund let his arm fall to my waist snuggly as we walked down the hall towards the private room for breakfast. Our feet pitter patted on the floor and I noted that his footsteps were much heavier than my own.

"Now I know you Unity," Edmund randomly started as we bounded down a few stairs. "I do want you to be on your best behavior. Lady Ariela is a beastly wench, nevertheless, do try to control your emotions. She will be gone by this time tomorrow."

_One day_ was more than enough time in that woman's presence. I don't comprehend how someone could be so crude as to call random people peasants. Seriously.

"I will attempt to behave," but no promises! Nope. None at all. I think I would always have a temper. Making a promise such as behaving would be a lie.

"That is the least I could ask for," Edmund pulled away from my body and I felt saddened by the newfound coldness. Damn, it was chilly in this castle today. He held open the door and I beamed delightfully as I entered the quaint room.

Susan smiled at me as I took a seat beside her. Lady Ariela had an awkward expression on her lips as she watched the friendliness between Susan and I. The **wench** -as I liked to call her- sat between Peter and her father. I still did not know her fathers name. All I knew is that he were a duke.

"Morning all," Edmund greeted as he sat in the empty chair between Peter and myself. I saw Ariela's frustrated expression at the seating arrangement. _Win_.

The Duke frowned at me, "Ah. You are the peasant that broke my daughters nose."

Hah. I broke her nose? That is amazing.

"I am no peasant," I rolled my emerald eyes. Puh-lease. If I were a peasant would I be dining with the Kings and Queens of Narnia? No.

"Then what is thy rank?" the Duke asked condescendingly. His tone made it seem like he thought I was nothing more than a piece of shit on the floor.

Peter coughed to gain the Duke's attention away from giving me a deathly glare, "Lady Unity here is a Knight of Narnia."

I smiled brightly showing off my pearly whites, "Yep!"

"A woman a knight?" He scoffed. "Poppycock."

"Oh, father," Lady Ariela grinned as she placed her hand on her fathers shoulder. "She is not a woman. Merely a man clothed as a woman in disguise!"

They both shared a laugh. I seriously did not understand their jokes. Were they supposed to be funny? Cause I thought they were rather bland.

"That's almost as funny as your crooked nose Ariela," I slapped my hand on the table letting a fake laugh follow. Susan elbowed me gently as to urge me to be quiet. I let my eyes fall on the beautiful woman's face and she gave me a pleading stare.

Well, Peter had found it funny. I could see his shoulder's shaking as he stuffed a hand full of bread into his mouth to stifle his laughter.

"I refuse to be addressed by the likes of you in such a manor. Call me _Duchess Ariela_."

I sighed, "Well then, I refuse to be addressed by the likes of **you** period. If you are going to talk to me I am not a peasant, I am a human being. I don't know where you get off thinking you can talk to me that way."

Ariela glowered. I continued with my rant angrily, "You look pretty petty belittling a friend of the Kings and Queen of Narnia in front of their faces, anyway. Smooth move for someone who wants to get in King Edmund's pants."

"Lady Unity, _Duchess Ariela_," Edmund spoke up sternly. "This is supposed to be a happy meal."

Where's my chicken nuggets, fries, drink, and kids toy then? Hopefully it's something with My Little Pony.

"My apologies your majesty," Lady Ariela bowed her head as if she were actually sorry. Oh wait, wasn't I supposed to be extremely nice to piss her off?

"Me _too_," I agreed with a pout on my lips. Edmund gave me an incredulous stare, but I wasn't done there. "I mean, Duchess Ariela, I am so jealous of your radiance. The evil inside me just comes out every time I'm in your um… vicinity."

Ariela sat higher in her chair and straightened out her back tightly. A devilish smile graced her lips. She must have thought she won.

"Lady Unity, is it?" she sneered. "Thank you for admitting your jealousy."

"Sure," I picked up a piece of toast and shoved it in my mouth. She gave me an annoyed look at my action. But I was annoyed that I wasn't next to Peter. I could have been eating his toast right now.

"How are you this morning King Edmund?" Ariela asked sickeningly sweet. I pretended to gag and Edmund's hand squeezed my thigh. His action caused me to jump lightly, however not enough for anyone else to notice. Although a knowing smirk crawled over the Just King's lips.

"Spectacular actually, I woke up to a very beautiful view," his hand massaged my thigh softly. I bit my lip to hide my smile.

"The snow is a wonderful sight to see," stated Ariela. I had to fight back my snort. He wasn't talking about the snow he meant **me**. Edmund detested the snow.

Edmund frowned, "Ah, yes."

The white haired beauty looked confused by Edmund's response. I know it is terribly awful, but it was so much fun watching her fail.

"Susan, how did you enjoy the ball?" I broke away from the dainty woman's conversation to start my own.

Susan grinned over at me, "Quite wondrous! You?"

"I loved the colors you chose," I commented. "Really fit the scene well. I also saw Genesis. Oh my goodness, Peter-" the High King gazed up at me from his food, "- Genesis is courting this centaur named Chara! Who happens to be Deadalus's younger sister. That's crazy!"

"Very," Peter agreed. "What a coincidence as well."

"I am so happy for him!" My thoughts wondered over to Genesis. He deserved to have someone as beautiful as Chara.

"Your majesty," Ariela spoke up again. I glare directed towards me caught my eye as I had taken Peter and Susan's attention from her. "I am glad to see you are well this morning. I had become fearful last night when you claimed to be ill when you left the ball early."

So fearful that you had to try to get into his pants.

Susan gave Edmund a stern glower and Edmund sheepishly smiled at his sister, "Oh yes. I am feeling somewhat better this morning."

"He looked so sick last night your majesties," Ariela sympathetically stared at Edmund.

"Yes," Edmund averted his gaze. "After all, you did ask to come into my corridors to 'make me feel better' last night. I believe that is how you worded it."

The Duchess's cheeks turned a crimson color and the Duke shot his daughter a disapproving stare. I snickered loud enough for Ariela to hear me and she shot me another glare.

Edmund's hand continued to massage my thigh throughout the rest of the breakfast conversation. It had almost gone unnoticed by anyone else except me until Peter nudged Edmund.

"What?" the younger King asked his brother tiredly.

Peter rolled his eyes, "Your hand Ed."

"Oh, um," he snatched his hand away from my thigh and placed it in his lap. Peter just shook his head not wanting an explanation.

The doors to the room opened and we all turned to see whom had entered. A peachy smile crossed my face as I saw the little creature bow, "Kind Edmund, may I have word with you."

"Mirach!" I jumped out of the chair before Edmund had a time to answer and embraced the little mouse. His coal eyes went wide as I picked him up and spun him in my arms. I had no care in the world what even Mirach thought of me. I missed that blasted mouse.

"Miss Unity!" His squeaky voice chirped. "A pleasure to see you awake and well."

"Mirach," I shook my head at the mouse. "You have no idea how much of a pleasure it is to see you!"

His nose twitched, "I believe I do Miss!"

Mirach instead of wanting me to put him down onto the floor turned himself in my arms to face Edmund. The King had an amused grin on his lips as he nodded at the mouse.

"Let us step outside to speak Nobel Mirach," Edmund stated.

I placed Mirach on the floor and Edmund stood from his chair following the creature outside. The doors shut behind them. Lady Arieal looked extremely disgruntled by the reaction. I rolled my eyes, she was probably afraid of mice.

"I am going to go check on Lucy," I told Susan and Peter. They both nodded their heads smiling in approval. Without saying goodbye to the Duke or Duchess I made my leave. As I opened the doors I saw Mirach and King Edmund talking animatedly. Not wanting to interrupt what looked like an important conversation I decided to just go on to Lucy's bedroom.

I climbed up the steps tiredly until I reached her doorway. Being courteous I knocked before entering. Lucy had her quilt pulled up to her chin in bed and her eyes were drowsy as they locked onto my face.

Feeling bad, I dragged a maroon chair beside her bed and sat down. She gave me a sniffled smile.

"You poor girl," I said as I noticed her bright red nose. "See, this is why I hate winter. Brings so many horrible things along with it."

She objected with a laugh, "The winter is beautiful."

"But terrible for my skin," I held out my hand for her to look at. "Look. I'm all dry!"

"Unity, are you going to tell me whatever happened between Edmund and you at the Dancing Lawn?"

I scoffed, "Are you really bringing this up now Lucy?"

"Yes, how can you say no to me when I am sick?" I frowned as she snickered. How dare she use her illness against me? So conniving that one.

"Fine."

She sat up in the bed interested to hear my story. I nestled into the back of the chair as I rolled my eyes at this entire situation. Now, Lucy was no child, however she was very innocent. From what I could see she had not been really educated in the whole birds and the bees thing.

"Edmund and I kissed."

"_Really?_" Lucy voiced with a disturbed grimace. "Why would you do that?"

I raised my eyebrows in confusion, "Kiss Edmund?"

"Yes!"

I chuckled, "Because I find him attractive and I care about him. So, my brain told me to kiss him."

"But it's Edmund," she stated this as if it were supposed to change everything. "Yuck!"

"Well, I am satisfied to know that you don't have any disturbing thoughts of you kissing your brother."

"Unity, hush up, you're going to make me sick!" Lucy took out a handkerchief from her nightgown pocket and blew her nose.

"You already are sick…" I trailed off looking at her expectantly. She shook her head as she balled up the hanky in her hands.

"I have not puked yet and the thought makes me want to."

"My bad," I apologized with a grin. "You were the one that asked."

"I regret my decision," she muttered.

Her bedroom door opened to reveal Susan. The Queen graced us with a hearty smile as she carried over a tray of food for the sick one in bed.

"Mr. Tumnus is bringing up some tea for you Lu," Susan informed. Lucy smiled happily as she straightened out the quilt around her for Susan to place the tray on her lap.

"Thank you Susan." Lucy gave me a traitorous smirk. "Did you know Edmund and Unity kissed?"

Susan chuckled as I shot Lucy a glare, "Yes I did. They kissed in front of me."

"How terrible," Lucy said apologetically to her elder sister.

I scoffed. Really, was the thought of Edmund kissing me that horrific?

"You're glad you missed breakfast. He was rubbing her thigh the entire time," Susan said with a knowing wink in my direction. Now, that sounded way dirtier than it really was. It was more of an affectionate massage. Nothing sexual.

Lucy gasped horrified, "No! He did not."

"He did," Susan placed her hands on her lips.

"It wasn't anything like what you're thinking! He was just being sweet," I grumbled.

Susan laughed at my misfortune. Rolling my eyes I stood up from the chair and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked with a frown.

"For a stroll," I shrugged. "You should be resting Lucy. I wouldn't want to keep you from getting better."

"Oh alright," Lucy huffed.

I shut the door behind me as I left. Without any other thought except the coldness of the hallway I skipped about Cair Paravel. The windows were fogged up with white flakes piling up in the corners. Winter seemed even more unbearable in Narnia instead of on Earth. At least on Earth we had heaters.

As I had been minding my own business prancing about the hallway; two familiar voices caught my attention. I froze. The voices seemed to stay in one specific area meaning they were not moving. With a sneaky prance I darted to the corner and peered around it. There Ariela and Edmund stood staring out a window.

"… Eddy, what about our kiss?" Ariela whined as she tugged on the arm of Edmund's tunic.

_Kiss. _I swear I could feel the heat seething from my body at the anger that spread throughout every ounce of me. Did she really say kiss? I must be hallucinating because Edmund never mentioned anything about them kissing. Ever. Which would really piss me off considering I told him about Peter kissing me.

"You kissed me."

My jaw went slack. No, he did not.

"I thought we shared something special," she cried out. A few tears began to pool out of her baby blue eyes.

"Ariela… we share your fathers crops. That's the only thing that we share that happens to be special."

Now, if looks could kill Edmund would be dead. His back stiffened as the realization of what he had let slip from his mouth registered. Ariela looked so livid I wouldn't even defy her at that moment.

With a hand raised she slapped the Just King on his cheek with such force I winced. Ouch. But hey, at the moment I wanted to slap him for keep that bit of information hidden from me. Power to yah girlfriend.

"This is all because of that, that **vile** peasant whore!" Me?

"Duchess Ariela, I am asking you this as sincerely as possible. Please, for your sake, do not join us for breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Oh please," Ariela seethed lowly. "I hope you will be satisfied when she is pregnant with someone else's child. Maybe even High King Peter's! The way she is all over the lot of you I would not be surprised if she were fucking you both."

I stared wide eyed at the girl. If I were in Edmund's place right now I would slap the shit out of her.

Edmund tightened his fist at his side, "Good afternoon Duchess Ariela."

I'm a walking volcano on the brink of eruption. I stormed into my bedroom throwing the door shut behind me. How could someone say such cruel things of people they do not know? I mean, I wasn't exactly the _nicest_ person to Ariela. Actually, I wasn't nice to her at all. But I never made assumptions of her whoring herself around to everyone.

Psh. Wench.

I sat on the edge of my bed and stared down at my hands. Why didn't Edmund tell me about Ariela and him kissing? Even if it were all her and not him it would be nice for him to tell me the truth. I'm not that irrational if someone were to kiss him without consent to get angry. The fact that he hid it was what made me upset.

Running a hand through my hair I decided it would be best to bring it up to him later. It would only make things worse for my mind if I lied about snooping on Ariela and his conversation. If I pretended I never heard it at all, my I would go crazy.

Why did Edmund have to be such a boy sometimes?

* * *

:-)


	30. Chapter 30

**Authors note**: Sorry for the long wait... I've been trying to brainstorm a few ideas for a NEW story after this one. Also... I've been debating between a sequel to this or just having everything I planned in this story. Umm... well! I've going to just give a list of my ideas at the end of this chapter and you guys can tell me what you like!

* * *

**Chapter 30**

* * *

My bedroom door opened without a knock. I looked up from where I sat on a chair I had pulled up to the balcony window. A familiar face popped in, although not one I had been expecting.

"Peter?" I asked quietly as he shut the door cautiously behind him.

"There is an… issue… that we must discuss," Peter muttered abrutly. He came behind my chair and rested both his hands behind my head. I looked up into Peter's electric orbs curiously.

"Regarding?"

"Duchess Ariela," he responded. I nodded my head waiting for him to continue. "It seems Edmund decided to throw the Duke and Duchess out without discussing the matter with Susan or I."

I started laughing at the hilarity of the situation, "Oh really?"

Good. After the things she said about me the next time I saw her I completely intended to pounce. Peter shook his head at my laughing. I frowned. Why wasn't he laughing with me? Her being thrown out was simply hysterical.

"The Duke has become pissed off and is planning to attempt to convince King Lune to call war with Narnia," informed Peter.

I glared, "Because his daughter is a snob? What a terrible reason for war."

"Of course, there wont be a war. King Lune is good friends of ours and wont cause conflict over something so pitiful," he explained firmly. "However, before leaving Cair Paravel, Duchess Ariela threatened your life."

Come _on_.

"She claims that you have put a spell on King Edmund," Peter continued. He sighed whilst running a hand through his golden locks. "The Duchess says that she will rid Edmund of such witchness even if she had to slay you herself."

"You're joking," I said baffled. There is no way someone could be so insane to say something like that. To a King of all people!

"No, Unity. This is not a joke."

Sitting up from the chair I faced Peter with my arms crossed over my chest, "You're making it sound like it's my fault Edmund threw her out. I didn't even do anything!"

Peter sighed, "I am not blaming you Unity. Edmund is rather…" he trailed off with a frown as he tried to come up with a word. "Enraged at the moment. So, I came to make sure you were intact. Who knows what that woman is capable of."

"I think I'm quite safe in Cair Paravel."

Peter licked his lips, "The Duke could higher someone to kill you."

"Oh…"

I doubt the Duke would waste time trying to find someone to slaughter me. If anything, I'd take out Edmund for breaking his daughters heart and throwing them out of Cair Paravel. Then again Ariela would not be able to win her precious crown if Edmund were murdered.

"Do you know why Edmund threw them out?" I asked. The answer I already knew, nevertheless, I did not want Peter knowing I snooped on Edmund and the Duchess's conversation. That would be a separate conversation with me and the "Just" King whenever we had the chance.

Hah. Just King. Like Edmund were so **just** as to not tell me that the Duchess had kissed him after I had admitted Peter and I kissed. That sounds pretty unfair to me.

Peter shrugged his shoulders, "He is not in the right state of mind at the moment. I'm afraid he will throw me out too if I try to speak to him."

"Maybe I should speak to him?" Looking at Peter I waited for his response. His blue eyes widened and he gave me a look as if I were crazed.

"How about you come down for breakfast?" he ordered more than asked. Standing up from the chair I followed Peter out of my room. We walked through the hallways in silence and my mind suddenly started to shifted over to what Peter said. What if Duchess Ariela tried to kill me?

Would she higher someone to assassin me? Poison? Stab? Burn me to death? There are so many possibilities in the art of murder. And from what I know anyone is capable of murder with the right motive. _Jealousy_ is a motive.

Chewing on my bottom lip I sat at the breakfast table rather quietly consumed with my thoughts. I hardly noticed Lucy had joined us for breakfast as she had recovered from her cold rather quickly; even if her nose remained a bright red from her sickness.

"Are you all right Unity?"

My eyes raised to meet Susan's radiant blue gaze, "I'm fine."

"Your rather quiet," Lucy pointed out with a pout. She took a sip of her tea and hummed as the liquid trickled down her throat. "Here I had been delighted to get out of bed to join you all for supper! What has all of you so moody for? I'm better already. No need to be glum."

I chuckled at Lucy's attempt to lighten the mood, "Have Peter nor Edmund told you the wonderful news?"

"No…" Lucy shook her head causing her straight mahogany hair to dance around her cheeks.

Looking at Peter for permission to inform her, he instead decided to tell Lucy, "Edmund decided to throw Duchess Ariela and the Duke from Cair Paravel. In Duchess Ariela's angered state she has threatened Unity's life."

The youngest Queen gasped, "You must be joking!"

"I said the same thing," I told her with a sigh. Peter lifted his hand and patted my back. I glanced at the jammed toast on his plate, but the anxiety I felt gave me no desire to reach over and steal it for the first time.

A mixture of emotions were running were running through my head at the moment. Anger at Edmund for keeping such a secret. Sadness for the same reason. Fear for the idea that if Ariela had been serious I could be a victim of murder. Then guilt. Guilt because all this had to be my fault. After all she wanted to kill _me._ I must be to blame.

Peter saw my line of view and pushed his plate of toast near me. With a sigh, I slid the plate back over to him not feeling much humor in eating it at the moment. All I wanted was a large bottle of wine. Specifically grape wine.

"You do not want my toast?" Questioned Peter in surprise.

A soft laugh escaped my throat, "Not today."

"Please, eat it," Peter shoved the plate back in my direction. He looked completely lost. If I had been in a brighter mood I would be highly amused by his reaction.

"I'm not really hungry Peter…"

"Not hungry?" Susan piped up. She had a butter knife in her hand and a piece of toast in the other; she paused her spreading and gave me a baffled look. "You are always hungry. Even in a coma, your stomach would growl constantly. How can you not be hungry?"

"I feel like puking honestly," I said as I let my hand drop to my stomach. The anxiety started building up even more causing a bubbly feeling in my core.

"Would you like me to get you a bucket?" Peter inquired half in his chair already not wanting me to vomit all over his precious royal blue tunic.

"No thank you Pete," the King gave me a skeptical look before carefully sitting back in his seat. He made sure to scoot a little away from me. "I think I much rather go reside to my bedroom again. Maybe I can sleep it off."

"That is a great idea," agreed Susan with an approving nod. Standing up from my seat I left the room. I gave the faun a quiet smile as I traveled past him at a sluggish pace.

Hopefully Susan, Lucy, or even Peter did not go check on me soon because the last place I would be going was my room. The nervousness in my belly seemed to get worse as I traveled throughout the halls of Cair Paravel. Any gust of wind or shadow made my heart rate quicken in fear of it being someone to take my life.

My fingers twisted the chilled knob of the door handle open. I could hear the stomps from his heavy pacing against the floor preceding me swinging the door ajar. His heavy footsteps ceased as I closed the door behind me swiftly making sure to flick the lock.

Edmund's bistre tinted hair was tousled from running his callused hand through it too much. He did the action again as he stared at me with a look of impatience.

Pursing my lips I dragged my feet over to Edmund. As I stood before him I let one of my hands grab his forearm delicately. His chocolate eyes fixed onto my own contrasting emerald orbs intensely.

"Calm down," my voice came out in a whisper. I let the hand on his forearm massage him in hopes of it help enforce my words.

A deep breath escaped between his parted lips, "My apologies."

"You're right," I huffed suddenly becoming annoyed at his words. He _needed_ to apologize to me for keeping Ariela's kiss a secret from me. That big goon. "You owe me a greater apology than that!"

Edmund looked entirely confused, "What?"

"I heard your conversation with Ariela last night," I yelped starting to become flustered in my anger. His eyes widened the slightest bit at my declaration. "Especially the part where she mentioned kissing you."

Edmund winced.

"I told you that your own brother had kissed me and even that I kissed him back. I admitted that to you and you couldn't tell me Ariela kissed you," a look of hurt crossed my face as I said the words aloud. I felt more betrayal then jealously…

"Unity," he put his hands on my shoulders. "I did not mean to hide it from you, honestly. I had completely forgotten Ariela had kissed me until she spoke about it last night."

At least her kiss wasn't memorable enough for Edmund to think of it.

"Please, don't… don't leave me again. I am sorry," his eyes begged me. The look on his face told me if I had left him he'd probably off himself right then and there. Not that I had any thoughts of leaving him to begin with.

I sighed, "Edmund I'm not going to leave you. I'm just upset."

A brief look of happiness crossed his features and he bent down and swept me in a quick kiss. The feeling of his lips along my own faded too quickly as he gave me a gooey gaze. I rolled my eyes at the dreamy haze in his eye.

"Stop acting like me being with you is the best thing in Narnia," I poked fun at the King's cherry tinted cheeks.

"But you are," Edmund admitted with a lazy grin. "I love you."

There it was again. That word. A word that made me nervous, confused, aggravated, relieved, and happy all at once. How do you react to such a word?

Edmund seemed to be waiting for me to say something in return. **Anything** in response to his words. All I managed to do was open and close my mouth like a dumb fish. Where was Peter when you needed him?

"You do not love me?" He looked so weak. I felt like I had just broken his heart in half and I had spoken no words at all.

Did I love Edmund? I hardly knew what love was. I loved my parents, Asia, Peter, Susan, and Lucy like family. I know… I felt for Edmund. I cared for him deeper than anyone else.

Would I die for him? Yes. My mother always would tell me that when you loved someone you would give your life to protect them. I would do that for Edmund. But then again I would do the same thing for Lucy too. I knew I didn't love her that way… This is so confusing.

Edmund pulled his hands away from my shoulder. In my fear of hurting his feelings I grabbed his left hand and held it against my chest, "Edmund, please do not be upset. I've never been in love before. I hardly know what I'm feeling right now."

He licked his lips, "Explain it then."

"Explain what?"

"What you are feeling," he added desperately. I had never seen the Just King so vulnerable.

"Well…" I paused to inhale knowing I was about to babble out a string of sentences in one breath. "I care about you a lot. Every time you kiss me I shudder -sometimes it even gives me goose bumps. I like to spend almost every waking moment with you and would be satisfied with my life indefinitely if I did. I just…"

"Love me?" Edmund filled in questionably. A smirk had replaced his saddened expression at my ramble about him.

I _did_ love him. How had I not known this entire time? Am I really that oblivious to my own self that I couldn't even recognize I was in love with Edmund?

"Yes."

Edmund leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I shuddered. Hmm… so this is _love?_

* * *

So.. if you read my authors note from above here are my story ideas:

1) Sequel.

2) _Pirates._

3) Kidnapping.

Umm... I know they aren't MUCH to go by. But what sounds most interesting to you? I don't want to put the entire summary out because I feel like someone might take my ideas lolz


	31. Chapter 31: Feels like Fear

Authors note: This is very important. This is the **SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY**. I was going to only do one more chapter, but I realized I never gave you guys a warning in the chapter before this! So, I split the final chapter in half so at least you guys have a warning.

I've decided I will be doing a sequel to this story! Any title suggestions leave me in a review cause I'll totally take ANY titles in consideration (as I have NO IDEAS) and will have a poll in the final chapter if you guys are willing to leave me a title HAHA. On with thy chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

No one ever told me that grief felt so like fear.

_C.S. Lewis_

* * *

To say Edmund and I were in our "honeymoon" stage would be almost accurate. Somewhat. If we were **actually** on our honeymoon the both of us would be having sex. A lot of sex. Nevertheless, neither of us were having sex. But we were definitely mushy inseparable love birds.

Squinting my eyes I stared up at the cloudless blue sky. A smile was permanently planted on my lips even if it were unbearably sunny outside. The reason to my smile… well, how cheesy on a scale of one to ten would it be if I said Edmund? Ten… All right then.

Edmund sat beside me on the beach with the same dreamy expression as my own. His hair waved as a swift spring breeze overtook us. A small chill ran down my spine at the sudden coldness and Edmund tugged me closer to his chest to give me warmth.

Lately the both of us had been so wrapped up in each other it started to make me sick just thinking about it. At breakfast, lunch, and dinner Edmund and I sat beside one another. Edmund traveled with me to visit Genesis. Edmund had permanently replaced Lucy in waking me up -after much argument on her end. Sometimes he would even just sneak into my room sleeping there over night knowing he would be the one to wake me anyways.

"I much prefer the spring over winter," I told Edmund as another gust of wind swept over us. His arm around my waist tightened as I pressed my body even closer to him, if that were possible.

"Agreed," he replied airily. Digging my bare feet into the cold sand I soaked up the nice day. The sun shined brightly starting to warm up the air from the wretched winter we had only a couple months ago. Thankfully, Edmund had developed the same cabin fever as I from constantly being indoors and happily obliged into taking advantage of the nice day. Even if it still was not as warm as I would like it to be it was better than the cold wet snow.

"Ed?"

The boy of question kissed my temple alluringly, "Hmm?"

"What year is it?"

"Um, 1015," he answered after a moments thought. I nodded my head not really understanding the years. The question happened to pop into my thoughts suddenly. I wonder how long I actually had been in Narnia for. Had it been years? Months? Weeks? Days? Hours? Well, I know it was more than the later, but you never really could tell in Narnia. "Is there a reason why you are inquiring?"

I shrugged, "No. Just curious."

"Edmund! Edmund!"

Susan waved a purple handkerchief from one of the balconies of Cair Paravel. When she saw that she had both Edmund and my attention she called down to us, "Edmund, please do come up here for a moment. Your new tunic is being hemmed and I want to make sure I have the measurements right."

The boy behind me sighed grumpily, "All right Sue. But not for more than a few bloody moments. You know how much I hated doing such _girl_ things."

"It's not a girl thing if she's hemming boys clothes. Would you rather have clothes too tight, too big, or fit just right Ed?" I twisted my back to look up at him with a coy grin.

"Hush up you."

A sadness overwhelmed me when Edmund pulled away for my body. Had it really been this cold the entire time? I shivered. He held out his calloused hand to lift me up and I shook my head.

"I think I am going to stay outside for a little bit and soak up the nice weather before I head back inside," I said as I glanced out towards the wide ocean before me. The sun created crystals all across the waves; how could Narnia be so beautiful?

"Try not to stay out too long. It's getting quite nippy out fast."

"It is…" pouting I shivered once more as a chilly wind swept past us. Edmund gave me a stern look before trudging through the sandy beach up to the steps of Cair Paravel. I watched him until he disappeared inside the castle then returned my gaze to the water.

Suddenly, I realized a strange silence had overtaken my surroundings. The only thing I could hear was the ocean, harsh winds, birds in the distance, and my thoughts. Thoughts that I had forgotten about.

Asia. My darling little cousin Asia… I hardly remembered what she looked like anymore. She seemed like a distant memory that faded far too quickly for my liking. What colors had her eyes been? Blue I think. Maybe green like mine?

I remember stumbling into Narnia with the worst hangover of my life, but I couldn't for the life of me recall what I had been doing before. Angrily I clenched my fist tightly at my side. Only a few months ago I could retell the entire story over and over to myself. Now, I couldn't even remember what my own cousin looked like.

At least I was able to count to ten still.

_Crunch_.

Snapping into a straight position at the sudden noise to my right I froze. Cair Paravel was too my left so whomever made the sound had not come from the castle. I realized the ocean seemed to stop moving… the wind stopped gushing… the birds stopped chirping… and my thoughts only exploded as I turned my head and looked into the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

Even Edmund's didn't come close. And I **loved **his eyes.

An unexpected warmth found it's way around my body. It seemed unfamiliar… Like someone eloping me in the tightest most unbreakable hug I had ever experienced.

The eyes drew closer as the body they belonged to swiftly crossed the sand to stand before me. My hands were flat on the ground as my emerald orbs stared wide eyed as the elegant creature smiled like that of a proud father to his daughter.

"_Aslan_…" How the name sounded so much more powerful than it ever had before.

"My daughter," he said. My mouth parted in awe at the lion. I had seen the mammal in zoo's before… never had a lion appeared this large. They got pretty close to the glass too so I would know. "I am pleased to know you recognize who I am."

"How could I not?" Chuckling, I let myself be brave and I extended a shaky hand into the lions mane. He closed those brilliant eyes of his for a moment content with the gesture. Tears pooled into the corners of my eyes. I knew. I had known that this moment would come all along. "Aslan, why am I here?"

"Dear child of mine, I brought you here to save you from yourself."

"Why _me_? Of all the people in the world… I mean… Aslan, I don't understand," I argued frustrated.

"Not all are capable in believing in such a place as this," explained Aslan. "There is no need to ask questions. **You** were the one chosen. That is all that matters now."

I licked my lips, "I am leaving now, aren't I?"

He put a large paw forward getting closer to my face. I felt no fear as he opened his mouth bearing his sharp dangerous teeth. Aslan licked my cheek tenderly and I closed my eyes at the new affection.

"Do not feel sadness, daughter, for you have accomplished far more than you ever could have in your world."

I wanted to argue. I didn't want to leave Peter, Susan, Lucy, or Edmund… oh no, not Edmund. How could I possibly leave him behind? I could literally feel my heart being ripped from my chest at the simplest idea of it.

"Tonight will be your last night in Narnia," Aslan promised. I held back a sob, but couldn't stop the tears from breaking out of my clenched eyes and rolling down my cheeks. "Tomorrow a White Stag will appear that the four Kings and Queens of Narnia are to hunt and they shall return to their own world as well."

He continued on, "After they leave you shall come back here and I am to take you back home."

I nodded my head in understanding. Aslan breathed in my face and my eyes fluttered closed. I figured it would have smelled horrible, being lions breath and all, but it actually smelled quite beautiful. It brought my nerves to ease. When the air stopped I snapped my eyes open to find I was now alone. If it were not for his footprints in the sand I would have thought I imagined the entire experience. A part of me wished I had.

No one ever told me that grief felt so like fear.

* * *

I thought that was the perfect ending for this chapter.

Honestly, I'm currently writing the last chapter right now too... and it's making me tear up. I'm not ready to let go of Unity... or Edmund. I'm not ready! Haha!


	32. Chapter 32: The End

**Chapter Thirty Two**

_**The End.**_

* * *

Scrambling up from the sand I darted as quickly as I could from the beach and into Cair Paravel. I had no time to waste if this were my last night here. Pausing in the hallway I had been rushing through I eyed the intricate designs of the castle. The stained glass windows, alluring paintings, and such talented architecture.

How could I possibly embrace everything in Narnia in only a few more hours? Lunch had already been served! It was nearly dinner time. I had hardly enough room in my current schedule to give everyone at Cair Paravel a huge hug. Let alone travel to say goodbye to Genesis and Mena… what about my boys? Dreadalus, Eber, Özsen, Saleel?

I opened Susan's bedroom door without knocking. She had Edmund standing in the center of the room with his arms stretched out like a scarecrow and was putting pins in the fabric. If only she realized that Edmund would never where that tunic other than right now…

Lucy sat on the bed giggling at her older brothers sour face. When she saw me enter the room she waved me over. I didn't know what to do; cry, jump, scream, yell, do some other obnoxious action. Instead, I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and shakily made my way over to Lucy and plopped beside her.

"Finally," Edmund stated with a slanted smirk as he saw me. "Look at your nose! It's all red. You should have come in sooner."

"I got a little… preoccupied."

My mind felt like it was on ecstasy. I've never taken it personally, but I've heard it's a hell of a drug. These were my last moments in Narnia and I sat here watching Edmund get pins through his tunic.

"It is almost time for dinner," Susan muttered through a pin in her mouth. She took it out and stuck it into the fabric by Edmund's shoulder. He 'ouched' and Susan slapped his arm. "Well maybe if you weren't squirming I would not stab you!"

"Maybe if we were not doing this to begin with you would have nothing to stab," barked Edmund. Lucy snickered as I watched in a daze.

"Now Edmund, we are going to take this off carefully. I swear if one pin moves I am going to have you up early tomorrow doing this…" Susan threatened as she ushered Edmund behind her room divider. Lucy jumped up to join her sisters side as they both poked fun at Edmund as he whined about how the pins were poking him. He cursed under his breath as he stripped of his clothes and handed Susan each item then changed back into the green tunic he had been wearing previously.

Edmund frowned as he stood before me. I hadn't even realize he had until he reached a hand out to brush against my cheek. Blinking up at him he raised his eyebrows as to silently question my somber expression.

"Are you both coming?" urged Lucy standing in the doorway antsy to eat.

"Yeah," I answered for Edmund and I. Grabbing his hand I held it tightly as we both followed behind his two sisters. He pressed a kiss to my cheek and I smiled half-heartedly.

At dinner I sat beside Edmund, as usual. His hand was on my thigh and his thumb traced circles gently while I robotically ate my food. All the Narnians talked animatedly in an oblivious bliss. I wonder how they would be acting if they knew tomorrow we'd all be gone… Narnia would be left without any King or Queen to rule.

Peter seemed to notice my strange attitude and pushed his plate towards me. The gesture made my heart clench and I smiled taking a piece of one of the deserts on his plate. I'm glad I stole one of his toast this morning.

The golden haired king was the first to finish his food. He stood up from his seat and was about to announce his departure when I reached forward and grabbed his forearm.

"How about we all just… spend some time together alone after dinner?" I directed this towards all the monarchs.

Lucy nodded her head, "That sounds lovely!"

"How about in my study?" Peter proposed. I smiled up at him. "But I simply must use the bathroom. I will see you all there in a few."

I hurried to finish my food as Peter announced his departure to the Narnian's. I hadn't realized that almost everyone was finished with their plates and I still had a plate full. Even Lucy and Susan were on their last bites of food.

"Take your time," Edmund leaned down so he could whisper in my ear. I shook my head as I stuffed potatoes in my mouth. Although, I shoved too much and found it difficult to swallow. "See, that's why you should slow down. There's no need to rush."

_If only he knew._

Susan stood from her seat, "Are you all ready to go?"

"No," responded Edmund. His massaging my thigh with his thumb ceased. "Unity has not finished her food."

I waved my hand, "No, no. It's fine."

"But Unity-" Lucy started as she watched me stand up from my seat. I dusted off the front of my dress while shaking my head. I had all the time to eat in my world. This little time I had left I wanted to spend with them. Talking, laughing, hugging, or whatever we would do in the time being. Cause in only a few hours it would all end.

"It's okay Lu! I'm not that hungry actually," I admitted. Honestly, I would have been perfectly content skipping dinner if they had not been there.

The youngest queen shook her head with a chuckle as I tugged on Edmund's arm to get him to stand from his seat. He shook his head unhappy that I would not finish my meal, but obliged to my tugging and stood. A chat started between Susan and Lucy while Edmund and I trailed leisurely behind the gossiping sisters through the hallways towards their eldest brothers study. My hand started to perspire when I looked out one of the windows and took site of the setting sun. The pink and purple hues in the vast sky made my heart ache.

Entering the study, Peter sat in an armchair sipping on a cup of tea with the fire ablaze in the corner of the room warming up the area. Lucy took a seat at Peter's desk chair while the last of us sat on the long couch.

"Nice of you all to join me!" muttered Peter as he set the glass tea cup on the table beside him. "I have been waiting in here for hours it seems."

"Oh, Peter please," Susan rolled her eyes. "It had only been a few moments."

"You are so dramatic, brother," added Lucy with a grin. I laughed lightly at the sibling banter.

Susan placed her hand gently on my kneecap, "Now, Unity dear, why did you want us all to get together after dinner?"

"To spend time together, you know, we don't do that often enough," I responded awkwardly.

Edmund grunted, "I don't know what you're talking about. Sometimes I think we all spend too much time together."

"Ed!" the youngest gasped. "How rude of you!"

"I'm only being honest," he chuckled.

"A little too honest," Lucy scrunched up her nose.

"So…" I interrupted the conversation. Wringing my hands in my lap I waited for all of the Pevensie's eyes to be on me before I continued. "I wanted all of you to know I've enjoyed all of our time together. Every memory. I love you guys a lot. Like a whole bunch."

Lucy beamed making me smile in return, "We love you too Unity."

"I love you as well Unity, but why do you sound so… melodramatic? Are you planning on leaving us again?" Peter jested with a playful grin. The happy expression on my face faltered. I was leaving them again. Not by choice this time.

**Knock, knock.**

Standing, Peter moved to the door quickly and opened it a crack. He opened it a bit wider to reveal a grinning Mr. Tumnus.

"Hello Mr. Tumnus!" greeted Lucy energetically.

"Lucy, good afternoon milady," Mr. Tumnus nodded his head in her direction. "Queen Susan, King Edmund, milady Unity, and King Peter."

The rest of us said are hello's.

"Come join us Mr. Tumnus," urged Lucy as she stood from the couch.

"I am afraid I came here to discuss an urgent event with Peter here about an incident in Galma," the faun frowned at the High King.

Susan stood as well, "Galma? What word?"

"There have been a few small attacks from Telmarines traveling across the sea," Tumnus explained sadly.

Peter nodded his head, "Please, Mr. Tumnus, inform Sir Orieous and call a meeting with the council."

Lucy shook her head as the door closed behind her dearest friend in Narnia, "Oh, I do hope that the Narnians in Galma are all right."

"Unity," the High King placed a strong hand on my shoulder giving it a light squeeze. "I apologize for this being so short. I know you wanted to spend time together."

"It's okay Peter," I smiled sorrowfully back at him. He frowned. Jumping up from the couch I wrapped my arms around the muscular man before me and embraced him with all I could muster. He tightened his arms around me and gently patted my back at my unusual affection.

The five of us left Peter's private room and my stomach clenched painfully as I saw him give us all a wave goodbye and he disappeared down a hallway. Susan turned to Edmund and I with a soft smile.

"Lucy and I are going to finish hemming those robes of yours Edmund. Would the both of you like to join us?"

Edmund groaned, "No, I would not like to join you."

Susan rolled her eyes, "All right. We will be in my dormitories if you need us."

The older woman squeaked in shock as I burled into her side wrapping my arms around her thin waist. Holding back my tears with more effort than I ever had given anything in my life I released Susan and tackled Lucy next. She giggled into the hug and I blubbered slightly, but was able to compose myself.

To play off my watery eyes I bumped into Lucy's shoulder and pretended to hit my eye on her necklace I pulled away slapping my hand against my eye, "Ouch!"

"I am so sorry!" Lucy tugged my arm from in front of my eyes. "Well, it appears fine."

I nodded my head, "Yeah. Clumsy me! Just bumped into it and it hit my eye."

"Yeah…" she raised her eyebrows.

"Come on Lu. We should hurry to get the tunic finished before bed so we don't have to do it tomorrow also," rushed Susan as she grabbed onto her sisters wrist. In a trance I gazed sadly as they rushed down the hallway. When they turned the corner I faced Edmund, who stood close beside me with a contemplating expression on his handsome face.

"I shall walk you to your corridors," he gave me a cheeky grin as he looped his arms through my own. The two of us casually strolled through the halls and I made sure to take my time. I put one foot in front of the either and swayed my hips dramatically and Edmund shook his head at my odd walking.

"What are you doing?" he questioned in amusement.

"Being sexy!"

Edmund snorted, "Oh yes, very sexy."

I pushed him and he laughed. I loved that man's laugh more than life itself. Or something along those lines. I could live if he became mute; as long as he was there.

"Well here we are," he muttered as we stopped in front of my door. I slid my hands through his own. Standing on my toes I pressed a soft, yet desperate, kiss onto his plump lips. As I parted from him only leaving a breath between us I stared at his closed eyelids.

"Please stay."

His chocolate bulbs opened hazily, "You _never_ have to say please."

Smiling, I slowly made my way over to my queen sized bed waiting for Edmund to follow behind me like he has so many times before. Edmund locked the door and crawled under the thick covers beside me. I instantly snuggled into his side wanting to never let go.

"Unity," he started after a moments silence. "Is everything all right?"

**No.** Tonight would be the last night I would spend with Edmund. Maybe forever. I had no idea if we would ever see one another again. But I couldn't tell him that. I'd bear the unbearable burden alone just so we could share these last hours together happily.

"I just… love you is all," was my lame response.

"What?" he laughed.

"I love you."

"That's what has had you in a an off mood all afternoon? Love?"

"Well, I've been thinking-"

"That's something new!"

I scowled, but continued on like he hadn't interrupted, "-about us a lot lately. I mean, we haven't talked about this subject before, but… I am ready."

"Ready for what exactly?" Edmund asked as he tugged on a loose strand of my hair.

"For us to do the deed."

Edmund sat up on the bed leaning on his right arm so that the top half of his body hovered over me somewhat. A skeptical look crossed his face, "What deed exactly?"

I pushed myself up from my elbows and connected our lips. Opening my mouth to deepen the kiss Edmund instantly accepted the offer. His left hand rested on my hip as I brought my right hand to his cheek and thought of the way his skin felt smooth against my fingertips. I registered his breathing increase and the way when he exhaled it dusted over my upper lip. Then his fingers would twitch against my hip almost begging to grab the fabric covering my body.

"Edmund," I broke apart keeping my eyes shut at the lust that filled me. "I want to make love to you."

He laughed nervously, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I peeked open my eyes to seem him staring down at me hard with those intense chocolate eyes. "Positive."

"I think we should wait until we are wedded," Edmund pressed as the hand he had on my hip escaped to caress my hand that was still against his cheek. He put his onto of my own squeezing the back of it gently.

I looked at him sadly. I wasn't going to pressure him, but I knew we never would be married. At least not anytime soon.

"Ed, I don't think… I think I will be gone before either of us have a chance to get married," I explained with a frown. He flopped down on his back onto the bed beneath him. "We don't have to do it if you don't want to. I'm not trying to pressure you into anything you aren't comfortable doing."

"It is not that I do not want to," Edmund sighed. "I just feel it is something that should be left for marriage."

"That is reasonable."

"I do really want to though."

"What if I promise you something?"

He nodded for me to continue.

"What if I promise that if we make love tonight that even when I go back to my world I will never have someone else that way. Ever. Then if we do meet one another again we will marry."

"… yes."

I eyed him unsurely, "You can tell me no."

"I like that agreement," he affirmed. He took my face in his hands causing me to fall onto of his chest. He squished my cheeks together and placed a kiss on my fish-shaped lips then pulled apart. "Do you love me?"

"Of course," I defensively grumbled. How could he not trust me? I felt a bit offended.

"I love you as well," then he kissed me again, however, more patiently this time. His lips forced there way against mine hard and his fingers left my face and tangled themselves into my messy hair.

That night we made love.

…

Edmund woke a few moments before me. The feeling of him running his fingers through my hair is what stirred my arousal. I blinked up at him and his lips were slanted in a lazy grin. I smiled.

"Good morning."

A blushed formed on my cheeks when I felt the cold air hit my back that was completely exposed to the man beside me, "Hello."

"How are you feeling?" Edmund's hand stopped running through my hair and moved downward to my back where he let his hand fall flat between my shoulder blades.

"Sore," I scrunched my nose. I did feel extremely sore. My muscles ached in odd places and the area between my legs throbbed somewhat.

"My apologies."

I chuckled, "There is no need to apologize."

For a moment I felt completely elated. Edmund and I had been closer than ever that night. Our breathing shallow, husky, and hot. The way our bodies seemed to start out awkward and tense then transformed into something so in sync and sensual. The taste of his tongue. The feeling of his muscled chest pressed tightly against my own with his slow thrusting that caused me to cry out in pain and pleasure all at once. We had been one.

And then reality sunk in.

"Would you like to go down to breakfast?" he asked.

"I will not be joining you for breakfast today," I sat up careful to make sure the sheet covered my exposed areas as I became self conscious. Edmund's smiled faltered and I tried to maintain a neutral expression.

"Why not?"

"I promised someone I would do something for them," I bit my lip as I took a chance to glance towards my curtained windows. I knew it exposed the beach in the distance.

His eyebrows furrowed, "Who?"

I wanted to bite my tongue, but I couldn't lie to Edmund, "Aslan."

"Excuse me?"

"Aslan, he asked me to," I whispered. "Don't worry about it. Join your siblings for breakfast and I will see you soon."

I kissed him delicately.

He shook his head, "Please, Unity…"

"Edmund, I love you and I will always love you," I laughed to try and hide the pain that swelled causing my heart to tighten in my chest.

A pained look crossed his features, but we both knew. We knew no matter how much we begged, pleaded, cried, or fought we would both leave Narnia. Neither of us belonged in this world. I know I did not… I learned that a long time ago.

"I will love you forever," he kissed me again. Smiling against his lips I nodded my head in agreement.

"Susan will come looking for you soon."

He did not say anything in response. Instead he started to gather his clothing and pulled them on. Luckily, I got a chance to see the ripples in his back as bent over to pick up his tunic. Also his exposed muscled chest as he pulled it over his head causing his hair to go in every direction as he it went through the hole. Then he tossed his legs over the side of the bed and tugged on his trousers, but I allowed him privacy for that.

When he finished dressing himself a tense silence surrounded us. He walked around the bed to the side I laid on and looked down upon me. A half grin found it's way across his lips and he placed a passionate kiss onto my mouth. I lifted my upper body and wrapped my arms around his neck. Edmund tugged me up so that the sheets fell to the ground and left my naked body pressed against him.

He rested his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"You look quite beautiful," his eyes cast downwards and I blushed. He bent down and picked up the sheet and wrapped it around my shoulders. Although, not before sneaking a peak at my entire nude body.

Edmund left me with one last kiss before walking towards the door. And that was it.

My feet felt hot as the trudged through the sandy beach. I kept my eyes out towards the vast waters taking in the view. Oh, such a beautiful sight.

"Dear child," I didn't bother to turn my head as I came to a stop before the lion. I continued my staring at the quaint crystals of the sea. "Are you ready?"

No. I wanted to stay with Edmund. I wanted to marry Edmund. I wanted Susan and Lucy to be my bridesmaids. Peter would be the best man. Mirach would probably be one of the groomsmen; that bratty mouse. Genesis and I would joke about our times crossing Narnia as I drank too much wine and Edmund would sit beside me laughing at the stories. Susan would cry when I accidentally got a splash of the alcoholic beverage on my extravagant dress. Lucy would be gagging as I muttered sexual innuendos about what her brother and I would do that night. I would steal Peter's toast. I would dance with my boys…

"Yes…" I faced Aslan. He nodded his head. Pressing his paw deep into the sand a whirl of water sounded from beside me. I turned to the ocean once more and what looked like a portal appeared. I ran a gentle hand through Aslan's mane and he smiled at me.

With a deep breath I walked through the portal and my heart burst with so much emotion I wanted to cry, scream, and pull my hair out all at once. As I continued to walk blackness came before my eyes and a sound in the distance gradually became louder with every step.

_Beep… beep… beep… __**beep.**_

* * *

This chapter was the hardest chapter I have ever written in my entire life. I honestly cannot believe it is over... at least, this specific story. Honestly, I postponed writing this chapter BECAUSE I didn't want it to end. I will be doing a sequel as soon as I sit down and have some time, though. So it isn't really over. It did make me SO sad though. I'm still not sure what the title is going to be.

Just as some hints if you would like to help me out come up with a title for my next story; for a lot of it Unity will be back in HER world. She is adjusting to the change and extremely detached from the reality of her world. Also, a really UNEXPECTED surprise happens to her. A good one though :-)

And that is all I can give without spoiling anything. Haha! I am not sure when I will post it, but hopefully within the next month.

I love you guys. Thank you for supporting me. Thank you for sticking with me. Thank you for making all this worth it. Just, I love you and thank you so much.

Goodbye for now :-)


End file.
